Un paso en falso
by volvosandlambs
Summary: Bella decide estudiar en la universidad de Seattle, sin saber que Edward Cullen estará en su clase, quien esconde un oscuro secreto: es un vampiro. Todo cambia cuando Bella decide ir a Forks a visitar a Charlie, y saliendo de excursión, tiene un no-tan-ligero accidente. Edward al conocerla, se impone la misión de romper las murallas de Bella y darle alegría a su vida otra vez.
1. Nuevo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi creación y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa. **

**-.-. Beteado por BaisersArdents .-.-**

* * *

**Nota: Este es un capítulo-introducción. La verdadera extensión de estos irá aumentando gradualmente :)**

* * *

_Capítulo 1:_

Sigo pensando que quedarme en Phoenix fue lo mejor. Mi mamá pasa la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, y cuando su novio, Phil, sale de gira, ella va con él. No me molesta quedarme sola en casa, porque me gusta tener privacidad de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, aún me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si me hubiera mudado con Charlie a Forks. Aunque no es que le dé demasiadas vueltas al asunto, solo es curiosidad. A pesar de eso, no puedo evitar pensar en qué tan diferentes serían las cosas. ¿Tendría algún nuevo amigo? ¿Habría conocido a alguien importante? Qué se yo.

Quizás las cosas hoy serían muy diferentes. Aunque la perspectiva de _qué tan diferentes puedan ser_ me pone tan nerviosa, que siempre termino queriendo pensar en otros asuntos.

Ahora bien, preocupándome de lo inmediato, ¿debería sentirme feliz? Nunca le entendí el chiste por alegrarte al terminar la secundaria, porque ahí empieza todo el jaleo de la universidad, y el futuro, y entonces, _¡pum! ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los grandes!_

Entonces, todos mis miedos comienzan a materializarse. Porque me asusta el hecho de que mi vida acabe en la miseria. O que todos los planes y anhelos que alguna vez tuve se vayan al bote de la basura. ¡He terminado el instituto de una vez por todas, y no me siento en nada diferente!

Lo único que me distraía del tema —_un poquito_—, era el paseo de curso que tendríamos los chicos del taller de lenguaje.

Era una ironía, dado que me iría a la universidad de Seattle a estudiar. Así que no tengo idea en qué podría beneficiarme vacacionar en la zona donde voy a vivir en los próximos cinco años. Iríamos todos juntos, pero en vez de regresar a Phoenix, yo me quedaría allí en mi nueva casa. No me gusta mucho el clima de por allá y sus alrededores, siempre he creído que es una lata querer salir a calar en sol y terminar empapada en agua. Aunque, me gusta la universidad de allí. Creo que tienen buenos programas, y sólo sería por un tiempo hasta que termine la carrera y pueda irme a Chicago o a Nueva York. La segunda opción era más factible si pensaba convertirme en escritora.

No me agradaba salir de paseo con un grupo de estudiantes —mi primera opción habría sido evitarlo—, pero dado que Robin, mi amiga, va a ir, no podría ser _tan _malo. Ella había llegado al instituto en Phoenix para completar el último año ahí, y se había mudado desde California. En muchos aspectos tenía afinidades conmigo, así que la consideraba realmente agradable. Me habría dado pena dejarla sola entre el grupo, porque era tan mala como yo para hacer amigos. En el mundo de los prejuicios, ella parecería a simple vista, nada más que una chiquilla cualquiera, como yo. Ella con su rostro alargado, pómulos sin resaltar, y con dos ojos pequeños que parecen canicas grises. Un poco más rellenita que yo, pero aún así en forma. Con los labios finos y su cabello pelirrojo que cae hasta unos diez centímetros después de los hombros.

Por otro lado, mi mamá me decía que estudiara leyes. Yo nunca le vi el chiste a aprenderse trescientas páginas de memoria. Jamás me he considerado una amante de la historia, porque siento que en el juego entra más memorizar que aprender. Lo mío era la rama del lenguaje. ¡Y estaba ansiosa por irme a estudiar los clásicos!

Iríamos con el curso a mirar algunos museos y uno que otro paseo marítimo. Luego de que Robin y los chicos se fueran, iría a pasarme por Forks unos días. Le haría un poco de compañía a Charlie y en verdad sería genial visitar la zona, porque si no me equivoco la última vez que fui, fue a los catorce en las vacaciones de verano.

Llevaba poco tiempo de graduada, y el verano recién comenzaba. Esperaba poder agarrar algún buen empleo para no aburrirme, y a la vez, juntar un poco de dinero. No tenía intenciones de andarle pidiendo a Charlie o a Reneé, porque no me hacía gracia el ser mayor de edad y que tuvieran que mantenerme, me parecía humillante. Quizá soy algo anticuada, o simplemente disfruto la independencia. Una de dos.

Tomé mis maletas y las agrupé en una esquinilla vacía. Todo en mi habitación estaba empacado, incluso mi cama y mis muebles. Todo lo que tenía me serviría para mi nuevo hogar en Seattle.

La idea no me entusiasmaba demasiado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El hecho de haberme graduado con honores, hizo que mi admisión en la universidad fuera rápida. No le di muchas vueltas al asunto de quienes serían mis compañeros de curso, ¿para qué? Si tenía algo de suerte, serían más o menos de mi perfil y si las cosas iban bien, ¿quién sabe si hago algún amigo nuevo? Bah, quizá mis expectativas son _demasiado amplias,_ pero no sacaba nada con preocuparme. O buscarle el lado oscuro al tema. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Tomé un sorbito de mi Coca-cola y registré mi bolso de mano, por si llevaba mi móvil, mi IPod, y algo para leer.

—¿Te ayudo, Bells? —Phil apareció en la puerta, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Cuando asentí, me ayudó con dos maletas, mientras yo bajaba con la restante. Lo que quedaba de mis cosas se irían en avión dentro de un par de días y yo podría recibirlas allá más tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras, Reneé me miraba tristemente. Tomó mi mano y la apretó fuerte. Luego, mientras me abrazaba, besó mi mejilla sonoramente y nos reímos. Yo no era muy de demostraciones afectivas, pero esto era distinto, porque en dos horas, ya no vería a mi madre en un tiempo.Y eso me ponía triste.

Subimos mis cosas al maletero y me despedí visualmente de la casa que me había visto crecer luego de que mi madre huyó de Forks. Extrañaría la amplia fachada y el porche. Sobre todo el asiento que se columpiaba, donde me había sentado a leer en tantas ocasiones. Extrañaría el clima.

Gemí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Robin estaba sola leyendo. Phil, Reneé y yo nos quedamos con ella conversando. Las lágrimas no faltaron. Reneé estaba poniéndose muy sensible.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mis compañeros, quienes iban solo con una maleta y un bolsito. Yo era la única que estaba realmente cargada. Cuando llegó nuestro profesor, el Señor Lee, nos sacamos una foto grupal en la puerta de embarque.

El Señor Lee tenía más o menos veinticinco años, recién egresado de pedagogía en inglés, y es uno de los profesores más simpáticos que he tenido. Enseña bastante bien. Mis compañeras suelen babear un poco, dado que es bastante atractivo. Alto, delgado, ojos verdes y con el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, casi negro.

Cuando porfin fue el momento de partir, asomé mi cabeza por la ventana del avión. Robin me tocó el hombro, llamándome. Nos pusimos los cinturones y miramos la pantallita con las instrucciones de seguridad. Ahí, mi amiga habló:

—¿Sabes, Bells? Creo que las cosas van a cambiar con este viaje.

.

**EDWARD POV**

.

—¡Edward! —chilló mi duende personal. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice?

—Te traigo más información sobre las universidades.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Los asuntos universitarios estaban comenzando a estresarme.

Ahora que habíamos terminado la secundaria, teníamos excusa para irnos de Forks. Se suponía que Carlisle buscaría empleo por aquí cerca. Nos quedaríamos en las afueras de Seattle para poder estudiar, y Carlisle trabajaría en el hospital. Luego de que completáramos nuestros estudios podríamos mudarnos a Denali. Una vez más.

Estábamos en la sala de estar, todos en torno a nuestra mesita de centro, sentados en el suelo. Esme y Carlisle andaban fuera, viendo el tema de la mudanza y la casa que ocuparíamos, además del hospital al que Carlisle llegaría a trabajar en Septiembre.

Yo aún no sabía cual era la siguiente carrera que iba a completar, mientras que Alice entraría nuevamente a diseño, Rosalie a leyes, Emmett a alguna ingeniería relacionada con informática, y Jasper entraría por primera vez a medicina. Bloqueé los pensamientos de mis hermanos, quienes sopesaban las posibilidades que yo tenía. Era como tener cinco cerebros en vez de uno.

_Deberías estudiar medicina, Edward. Quizás completes alguna otra especialidad._

—Descártalo, Alice —repliqué a su pensamiento, que se escapó sin querer.

Yo no quería estudiar algo que requiera de mucho esfuerzo cerebral, por lo que descarté medicina. ¿Para qué querría estudiar eso? Ya había completado la carrera en varias ocasiones y no era mi intención hacerlo de nuevo. Además, tenía especialidades. A lo largo de mi vida, ya tenía el título de Abogado, Dermatólogo, Kinesiólogo, y Traumatólogo. Y, como mis hermanos ya habían decidido, querían ayudarme en mi decisión. Revisamos muchos folletos, todos de la universidad de Seattle.

Luego me dejaron solo, para que pudiera decidir por mí mismo. Emmett y Jasper se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y las chicas estaban arriba haciendo no sé qué cosa.

—Eres tan complicado, Edward —susurró Emmett—. ¿Porqué simplemente no escoges algo y ya?

Y tenía razón. Solo sería una pequeña fracción de mi eterna vida la que ocuparía en estudiar lo que fuera a escoger ahora. Cinco o seis años no serían comparación con lo que viviría.

Luego de un rato, había tomado mi decisión. Boté los folletos de las demás carreras y me aferré al folleto de literatura.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Sean todos bienvenidos/as! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y sí, estoy algo asustada ahora, pero espero de corazón que les guste la historia. Respecto de las actualizaciones no losé, quizás semanalmente, dependiendo de como me torture la escuela lol.

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden enviarla a mi tumblr o twitter. Si prefieren por MP o por Review -no olviden que si no tienen cuenta de fanfiction, pueden dejarme su correo electrónico separado por espacios para que yo pueda responder a ellos, si no, ¡ni modo!-. Los links de ambas cuentas están en mi perfil. Pásense por allí.

Un abrazo enorme a Cata por betearme el capítulo ;)

Yyyyy, nos leemos en la próxima. Regálenme un review :3

Besos vampíricos,

_Vale_


	2. Cambios

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi creación y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa sin mi consentimiento.**

**-.-. Beteado por BaisersArdents .-.-**

Capítulo 2: Cambios

—Aquí dice que Seattle es una de las ciudades con mejor calidad de vida en el mundo…

—Yo digo que deberíamos ir a Puget Sound.

—¡Yo quiero ir al zoológico!

Íbamos camino al hotel donde nos quedaríamos. Yo no podía ir a ver mi casa aún. Primero: no estaban mis muebles, y, segundo: había otros planes con el grupo.

Tuve que conformarme.

Los comentarios respecto de los lugares que debíamos visitar hacían que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Abrí un poco la ventana del pequeño ómnibus, que bajaba ahora por la primera avenida. Suspiré al sentir el viento en mi rostro. A Robin la habían sentado en la parte trasera. Y yo, por mi parte, me quedé en la primera fila, con el Señor Lee tarareando a mi lado.

—¿Señor Lee? —pregunté no muy segura de cómo hablarle. A veces no sabía si tenía poca habilidad con la lengua para moverla y pronunciar algo, o si mi timidez llegaba a niveles desconocidos.

—Bella, ya no estamos en el instituto, no tienes porqué llamarme así. Me haces sentir veinte años más viejo que tú en vez de solo siete. —Nos reímos, asentí con timidez—. Solo dime Eric.

—Bueno, Eric. —Volvimos a reír, la tensión se borró por un momento del aire—. ¿Vamos a pasarnos por algún museo? Me gusta este de aquí –susurré mostrándole el mapa. Tomé un folleto que hablaba del _Seattle Art Museum_ y se lo enseñé. No quería que fuera un paseo superficial, pretendía _aprender_ algo después de todo. Acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras él sopesaba la petición junto con las demás actividades que teníamos. Sacó el programa de su bolso, que enseñaba todos los lugares por visitar. Cuando revisamos el plan, había un montón de museos en el plan. Incluyendo ese.

Sonreí satisfecha.

Cuando bajamos del ómnibus en la entrada de nuestro hotel, llegaron asistentes que tomaron nuestros bártulos y los pusieron en un carrito. En recepción nos entregaron las llaves de nuestras habitaciones, para luego subir al piso correspondiente.

Teníamos dos habitaciones: una para mujeres y otra para ellos. Como sólo habíamos venido diez, no era preciso pedir habitaciones muy grandes. Eran solo de dos ambientes. Nuestra recámara era de piso de madera y pared color crema, tenía un pigmento verde muy sutil, pero no estaba muy segura. La habitación era muy luminosa, con varias ventanas por todos lados, y con cuadros de diversos tamaños con figuras abstractas, todo a juego en tonos pastel.

Robin y yo tomamos el camarote, mientras Paula y Emily dormirían en la cama matrimonial. Claudia, por su parte, insistió con quedarse con el sofá cama, que a simple vista parecía cómodo y blando. Aparentemente, quería dormir sola.

—Todo se ve muy bonito desde aquí —murmuró Paula, asomándose por la ventana de en frente, que dejaba ante nuestros ojos toda la vista de la Sixth Avenue.

—¿Qué creen que debería usar? —Claudia estaba mirándose al espejo. Tenía la maleta al alcance, de donde sacaba diversas blusas—. Quiero ver si Dan me da la pasada. Me siento un poco sola, ¿saben?, y dado que después de esto no lo volveré a ver, quiero tirarme.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y Robin soltó una risita. Seguimos acomodando nuestras cosas; yo, por mi parte, intentando borrar de mi mente los comentarios desagradables sobre escotes y maquillaje que ella emitía. Me sorprendí hasta donde llegaba la estupidez humana.

—Vamos a cenar, nada más —respondió Robin a la pregunta que no escuché—. Es demasiado tarde como para salir, mañana creo que vamos al Zoológico y a uno de los mil museos que hay aquí. No sé cual sería.

—¡Esa es mi oportunidad para hacerme más culta! ¿No lo creen? —El chillido de Claudia volvió a resonar en mis oídos—. Además, si vamos a cenar ahora, y solo tengo cinco días para insinuarme, tengo que arreglarme de alguna manera.

Luego de eso, ellas comenzaron a cambiarse sus ropas de viaje. Yo solo me puse un chaleco ligero sobre la blusa azul de algodón que ya traía puesta. Además, seguía limpia. Terminé de ordenar lo que había sacado, guardándolo todo en una de mis maletas. Tomé _El código Da Vinci_ y me senté en la cama a leer, mientras ellas terminaban de arreglarse.

—Bella, ¿por qué no pruebas un poco de rubor? —me preguntó Emily.

—Quizá deberías aplicarle rímel, le resaltaría la mirada —añadió Paula.

Me senté en la cama, dejando mi libro de lado. Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que estaban preocupándose por mí, y que tenían buenas intenciones. Pero, agh, odiaba no poder leer en paz.

—No me gusta el maquillaje. Pero, gracias de todas formas, chicas.

—¡Eso es tan extraño, Bella! Tienes lindos labios, ¿por qué no los haces más llamativos?

—A lo mejor sus labios siguen siendo vírgenes —respondió Claudia. Soltaron una risotada en conjunto. Robin había partido al baño, seguramente, porque no la vi allí. Sentí una molestia en la sien con el comentario.

–El que no muera de deseo por Brad Pitt o que no me guste maquillarme, Claudia, no me convierte en lesbiana. Así que cállate –espeté.

Entonces, para el gozo de mis oídos, los cuchicheos disminuyeron. Celebré mentalmente.

…

El día se pasó rápido.

Estábamos cenando en un restaurante cuatro estrellas. Como ayer habíamos llegado muy tarde, solo cenamos en la cafetería del hotel. Pero, a petición de las chicas, hoy teníamos que salir a comer a algún lado.

En la mañana habíamos visitado el zoológico. Era bastante pintoresco. Robin y yo nos reímos bastante, porque los chicos andaban imitando a cada animal que visitábamos. Asustaron a bastantes turistas. Me las di de fotógrafa y descubrí que tenía algo de visión artística. Nada mal.

Por la tarde, fuimos a un museo de arte Asiático. Me acordé del _Viaje de Chihiro_, y las veces en las que había visto animé con Robin. Ella sí que era una _gran _fanática del animé. Dentro del museo parecía pez en el agua, y revoloteó de un lado a otro para tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles.

—_¡Quiero una con esta! Oh por Dios, ¡mira! Ay, caramba, ¿y yo qué he hecho con mi vida? Dibujando solo gente de palito._

Luego del museo, nos devolvimos al hotel para descansar, y ahora estábamos cenando. Todo era muy rico, pero a mi parecer las porciones eran muy pequeñas. No entendí como podían poner un bollo relleno con champiñones y salsa blanca, encima una hojita de perejil y pretender que _era _un plato decente. Tuve que pedir un poco más de eso porque estaban ricos.

Teníamos que vestirnos bien. Nada de camisetas ni zapatillas, porque este era un restaurante fino. Por eso, estaba usando un vestido azul con mangas cortas, que tenía un escote en forma de "v". De la cintura hacia abajo, caía más o menos como en campana.

Era el vestido que más quería porque Reneé me lo había regalado en navidad. Nuestra última navidad juntas.

—_No me lo agradezcas, ya lo usarás__._—_M__e había entregado el paquete y sonrió orgullosa._

—Muy bien, muy bien. Calma, chicos —nos llamó el Señor L… Eric. Los chicos, quienes estaban viendo las fotos, riéndose de nuestras caras y poses, hicieron correr la cámara para entregármela, la guardé en mi bolso —. Chicos, quiero que brindemos por esta linda experiencia y este lindo día que tuvimos todos juntos. Son excelentes estudiantes, y, estoy seguro que así mismo serán excelentes profesionales.

Sonreímos y chocamos nuestras copas entre todos. Los regañé porque estaban haciéndolo muy fuerte y podían manchar el mantel. Aún así, me seguí riendo como una niña de cinco años.

—Y, quiero que brindemos por Bella, que vivirá aquí, y fue aceptada en la universidad de Seattle, para Literatura inglesa. Ha sido becada, y tiene una casa en la cual vivirá de ahora en adelante.

Sonreí incómoda, no quería que me celebraran, no quería ser el centro de atención. Los chicos me aplaudieron y distinguí en cada uno de sus rostros sonrisas sinceras. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo va tu casa, Bella? ¿Tienes que ir a amueblarla? —me preguntó Daniel.

—Aún no envían mis muebles, cuando ustedes se vayan mi padre vendrá a ayudarme con lo de la mudanza y a acomodar mis cosas. Creo que sola no podría mover esos estantes, mucho menos mi cama. —Solté una risita.

Entonces, la conversación se basó en los planes del futuro. Uno a uno fueron expresando lo que querían, donde se quedarían mientras estudiaran y el trabajo soñado que algún día, esperaban tener.

Paula, quería ciencias políticas en Chicago. Dan, Benjamin y Cory, estudiarían todos en Los Ángeles, biología marina. Harry y Nathan estaban pensando en quedarse en Phoenix, estudiarían psicología y sociología respectivamente. Claudia y Emily estudiarían leyes en Nueva York. Y Robin estudiaría periodismo allí también. Se iría a la casa de sus abuelos, quienes han vivido allí toda su vida.

Por primera vez, me sentí a gusto con un tema de conversación. Respondí las preguntas curiosas e hice otras. No era incómodo, era agradable saber que mis compañeros estaban ansiosos por lo que les esperaba en Septiembre. Creo que era yo la única asustada, y entonces, comprendí que no era necesario estarlo.

…

Todo el grupo se iba. La semana se pasó rápidamente. No me arrepiento de haber compartido un poco con… _una especie _ de amigos nuevos.

Me dijeron que les llamara si presentaba problemas, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que era yo quien los estaba alejando en el instituto. Ellos no me ignoraban, no lo hacían en los pasillos, ni en la cafetería. Tampoco lo hacían en el taller, sólo era yo quien tenía una especie de carcasa para alejarlos. Sin embargo, lentamente la dejé caer a lo largo de la semana.

Eso me hizo sentir extraña.

Me prometí a mi misma, ser más abierta con la gente; no andar con la misma expresión glacial e indiferencia, o incluso mi timidez.

Había gente que se interesaba por mí, había gente que quería ser mi amiga. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí como una verdadera adolescente.

Quizá ahora adulta joven, qué se yo. Pero me sentí mejor, acompañada.

Posé estúpidamente para las fotos del paseo por el Green Lake Park. Cuando mis compañeros corrían por las calles, corrí con ellos. Si ellos saltaban, yo lo hacía. Nathan y Cory habían insistido, cuando recorrimos el Seattle Waterfront en sacarse una foto conmigo. Mi primera pregunta mental fue, ¿porqué demonios querrían una foto conmigo?

Mi lado entusiasta que se había potenciado en los últimos días no cuestionó mucho y posé junto a ellos. Detrás de nosotros se apreciaban los barcos, la puesta de sol y la costanera. Y no me sentí tonta, ni incómoda. Ni siquiera cuando se pusieron uno a cada lado mío y me rodearon en un abrazo.

Luego, ambos me habían tomado en brazo y me habían hecho girar, como cuando a los niños pequeños les hacen un avión, y los giraban en círculos.

Claudia se había disculpado por el comentario del otro día, e hicimos las pases.

Ese mismo día, con las chicas habíamos visto películas hasta tarde en nuestra habitación y habíamos confesado nuestros miedos. Los más comunes, a mi parecer. A las clases, a los nuevos profesores que tendríamos, al ambiente. A los estudiantes.

Ahora, cuando los vi subirse a la puerta de embarque, Robin me tiró un beso desde allí. Le hice una seña con la mano y sonreí.

–¡Bells! –me gritaron Paula y Benjamin, asentí para que supieran que los estaba escuchando. –¡Eric dice que nos mandes las fotos por email!

Levanté mi mano con el pulgar en alto. Me sonrieron y todos se agruparon. La foto salió clara, y no precisé el flash porque aún eran las diez de la mañana. El vuelo saldría ahora. Les saqué una última foto, y cuando el avión despegó, salí a la calle, esperando que Charlie llegara. Íbamos a desempacar mis cosas, ordenaríamos la casa, pasaríamos un día de descanso, y luego saldríamos a Forks.

A Forks, el pequeño pueblo que no visitaba desde mis catorce. Irónicamente, e ignorando por completo mis dieciocho años; me sentí vieja.

* * *

_¿Alguien por ahí? xddd_

_Tuve el atraso del siglo, lo sé, lo sé. (?) Pero obviamente mi queridísima beta y yo tenemos vidas D: así que se me hizo complicado actualizar. ¡Mil perdones! A causa de esto, t__engo dos noticias: una buena y una mala._

_La mala es que en vez de actualizar semanalmente lo haré viernes por medio (este capítulo corresponde a ayer viernes 1 de marzo (? ah), porque semanalmente es mucho ajetreo._

_Lo bueno :D es que los capítulos aumentarán en su extensión, ¡yupi!_

_Y ya saben como funciona esto de la mafia (?), si me dejan un comentario quizás me entusiasme un poco más... *cof cof just saying*_

_Y mil gracias a los lectores que me dejaron uno que otro comentario en el primer capi y los follows y bla bla bla, me sacaron una tremeeeeeeenda sonrisa :D _

_Les informo que en el capítulo 3 se viene más... acción (?) los dejo con la intriga 1313_

_Un saludo para mi mami 8-) y nos leemos en la próxima :D_

_Mordiscos!_

_-Vale._


	3. Tentación

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi creación y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa sin mi consentimiento. Gracias.**

**-.-. Beteado por BaisersArdents .-.-**

**Leer nota de autor al final del capítulo, ¡es importante!**

Dedicado a la tía de Cata, a mi Andreita que espero que lea pronto mis avances, y a Valeria que quería ser mencionada sin razón aparente.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Tentación**

—¿Sabes? Creo que estoy apunto de aprender a hacer bien el pescado de los Clearwater. El otro día casi se me quemó, pero igual me quedó rico… Un poco seco, tal vez. Pero eso no importa, me voy perfeccionando culinariamente, Bells.

Por un lado, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Charlie. Por el otro, me sorprendió verlo tan entusiasmado. ¿Sería porque ahora vivía más cerca de él? ¿Es porque su única hija entraría a la universidad? Hablaba demasiado rápido como para parecer mi padre, era como si se estuviera _tragando_ algo.

Llevábamos dos horas desempacando en mi casa nueva, la cual constaba de tres dormitorios y un baño; una cocina de mediana y un comedor, conectado directamente a una sala de estar. Tenía un garaje para guardar el auto y un patio trasero de tamaño regular.

Mi habitación sería la del final de pasillo.

Aún no planeaba pintar las paredes o cambiar la alfombra del suelo, porque no tenía contemplado perder dinero ni tiempo en cosas así. Quizá lo haría más adelante, para hacer el ambiente un poco más acogedor.

Al fin y al cabo, la casa era mía y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Lo más probable era que una vez que terminara mis estudios y me largara de aquí, arrendaría el lugar, lo cual me traería otra fuente de ingresos adicionales.

Dejamos mi habitación lista. La cama quedó al centro, sobre una alfombra felpuda color anaranjado. Reneé y yo la habíamos comprado en Phoenix hace un par de semanas. A cada lado de mi cama, acomodamos dos veladores pequeños, de madera oscura, y posamos lámparas color crema, a juego con la cama de dos plazas que tenía un cobertor amarillo suave. Por otro lado, mi clóset aún estaba vacío.

Cerca de este, se encontraba un mueble para estéreo, donde encima, iba mi televisor. Conectamos el reproductor de DVD y un equipo de música. No era necesario, porque tenía el Ipod y sus parlantes, pero Charlie me lo había regalado de todos modos, dado que en casa nunca lo usaba, y pensó que yo podría darle un poco más de uso.

Colgamos distintos cuadros en toda la casa. Algunos de naturaleza muerta y una que otra foto familiar; de mi graduación, Charlie y Reneé, Reneé y Phil. Mis abuelos y lo poco y nada que tenía de familia.

La sala de estar ya tenía una mesa pequeña de centro y un juego de sofás de cuero color ocre. Las paredes eran, también, de un color amarillo claro. Del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba mi comedor de roble inglés, con las sillas tapizadas en tonos tierra con figuras geométricas.

Al finalizar con el acomodamiento de todas las habitaciones, lo único restante era la cocina. El camión que llevaba mi refrigerador, el horno y los demás electrodomésticos, estaría llegando en media hora. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde, por lo que fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa pequeña, que tenía espacio para tres personas. Básicamente, lo único que tenía de muebles en mi concina, eran los estantes con la loza guardada dentro. No había mucho que comer, porque aún no íbamos al supermercado, así que, por el momento, abrimos un paquete de galletas y tomamos refresco.

Cuando iba por la quinta galleta, Charlie volvió a hablar luego de su ataque parlanchín.

—Iré al grano, así que, ¿porqué lo hiciste, Bella?

Tragué confundida, arqueando una ceja. No recordaba haberme portado mal, así que mi cara de sorpresa fue bastante notoria. La expresión de Charlie era seria, asumí que algo había hecho, y bastante malo. El sentimiento de culpa por alguna razón no identificada comenzó a apoderarse de mí, recorriéndome con un estremecimiento.

—Me refiero al hecho de que nunca te ha gustado el frío, hace dos años rechazas irte a Forks conmigo, y luego te vienes a Seattle a estudiar—aclaró.

Como me había echado otra galleta a la boca, me atraganté y tosí. Tomé otro sorbito de mi bebida.

Ay, caramba. ¿Por qué venía a preguntarme eso justo ahora?

_Hola, papá. Sí, no me gusta Seattle. Podría haberme ido de una vez a Nueva York a estudiar la carrera, pero estaba más enfocada en ti o Reneé como para permitirme que costeen algo tan caro._

¿Como se suponía que le respondiera eso sin que me enviara a NY antes de iniciar las clases? Charlie era de _ese tipo_ de padres.

Charlie y Reneé siempre me habían dicho que para estar realmente preparado para enfrentarte al mundo laboral, necesitas dos títulos. Con uno, te alcanza bien, si es que te gusta lo que haces y eres bueno en ello. Con dos, ya estás al otro lado del camino.

Por lo que la primera carrera, me la pagarían ambos, y se dividirían el pago de las mensualidades; en este caso, Literatura. El segundo título, debía adquirirlo yo, cuando ya fuera una profesional.

Ambos se mostraron un poco confundidos cuando les dije que quería mudarme a Seattle. Ellos esperaban que escogiera Los Ángeles o alguna ciudad más templada, porque nunca he ocultado mi aversión al frío y era una decisión bastante radical el haber dicho hace dos años que no pensaba mudarme a Forks, y ahora me encontraba acá.

Pero no podía decirles que era porque aquí la carrera costaba más barata que estudiarla en NY. O que costaba mucho menos que en Phoenix, dejando de lado el hecho de que allí las becas para Literatura eran bastante penosas.

Tampoco podía darme el lujo de partir a L.A., donde todo es demasiado costoso, y no podía torturar con deudas así a mis padres. Incluso cuando les pedí que me dejaran pagarme los estudios, ambos hicieron una especie de alianza en mi contra, y tenía que acatarme a las consecuencias. En lo único que accedieron fue a no darme tanto dinero para mantenerme, porque _exigí_ que me dejaran trabajar en algo.

Odiaba que se preocuparan de mí. Simplemente lo odiaba.

El destino me estaba llamando a este sitio: el estado de Washington.

No importaba que hace dos años hubiera decidido quedarme con Reneé, igual llegué aquí. Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo.

Razón número uno: La escolaridad en la universidad estatal de Seattle, costaba un treinta por ciento menos que en otras universidades. _Tentador._

Razón número dos: era la única universidad que me ofreció una beca lo suficientemente generosa para mi gusto, y no podría haber rechazado eso por un simple capricho. _Tentador._

Razón número tres: La casa en la cual me mudaba, fue propiedad de Charlie, el cual hacía ahora los trámites legales para entregármela a mí. Acá, sí tenía donde vivir. En otro lugar, no.

Bastante tentador.

Sin importar que no me gustara el clima, tenía que limitarme a tolerarlo. Punto final. Ya me había quedado con Reneé más tiempo de lo planeado, mucho más de lo que habría querido estorbar, y ahora, siendo universitaria, no iba a permitirme seguirle quitando privacidad a ella y Phil. Me arrepentí una vez, pero tenía que salir de Phoenix algún día.

—Isabella—me llamó por mi nombre completo. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba con toda mi alma que me llamaran así.

Alcé la mirada para fijarme en un Charlie con la mirada cansada, pero a la vez, suspicaz.

—¿Diga? —repliqué molesta. Ya era suficiente de interrogatorio.

—Creo saber porqué escogiste esto. Y no te lo voy a refutar. Tu madre lo haría, por supuesto. Pero si esto es lo que quieres, allá tú. El que no te hayas ido a vivir a Forks conmigo, no influye en la ecuación, porque, conociéndote, habrías escogido algo similar a esto tarde o temprano.

Si le dices algo a Reneé…

—Sé guardar secretos.

—Solo quería hacer las cosas más llevaderas para ustedes —admití.

—Y te lo agradezco, Bella. Créeme que estoy luchando internamente para darte lo que quieres y mereces, mandar todo esto de esta mudanza al diablo, y enviarte a Nueva York ahora mismo. No lo haré porque me odiarías. —Sonreí, porque no pensé que me conocía _tanto_—, pero, luego de que esto pase, por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en el resto y sé más ambiciosa. Empieza a pensar en ti, cariño. Es tu futuro, tu vida.

Me puse de pie y le abracé por la espalda, y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Te quiero, Bells.

…

La cocina ya estaba lista. Teníamos el refrigerador y el horno, ambos conectados, los electrodomésticos fueras de sus cajas y acomodados dentro de los muebles.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y me estaba comenzando a dar un poco de hambre, porque las provisiones se hacían pocas. No habíamos tenido tiempo de llenar la despensa en la tarde, por lo que me atacaba un hambre feroz. Se me antojaba un pan con queso y jamón…

Charlie se había quedado dormido en el sofá hace diez minutos, y no iba a despertarlo.

Decidida, tomé mi billetera, las llaves, y deposité una nota al lado de Charlie.

_Fui a comprar algo para comer. Vuelvo en quince. B._

Salí y al instante caminé un poco, calle abajo, cerca había un negocio pequeño. Esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente abastecido como para comprar queso, jamón y una lugar en donde me encontraba se veía un barrio tranquilo, y no muy lejos había una avenida más concurrida, quizás allí podría haber alguna tienda.

Luego de cinco minutos de caminata, pasando por una plazoleta, llegué a un almacén pequeño. Una señora de facciones gentiles, un poco rellenita, me saludó. Me dirigí a la sección de quesos y saqué lo que necesitaba. Compré pan de molde, quizás podríamos hacer sándwiches de queso caliente con Charlie. Luego partí a las heladeras y tomé una coca-cola fría. Pagué, y salí satisfecha con mi compra.

Cuando estaba fuera, una oleada de aire frío me sacudió. Supuse que era la temperatura de la bebida, por lo que pretendí seguir caminando. Estaba segura que yo venía desde la izquierda, por lo que no dudé en tomar aquel camino y proseguí.

**Edward POV**

—¿Ves? Te dije que la señora Brown era simpática.

Alice y yo nos subimos al Volvo, y conduje hasta llegar a la FifthAvenue. Mi matrícula en la universidad de Seattle para estudiar literatura inglesa, estaba lista. La señora fue… bastante más amable de lo que era debido. Y de lo que esperaba.

Planeábamos pasar a cazar unos cuantos alces antes de llegar a Forks, y luego podría dedicarme a tocar un rato en el piano. Andaba con melodías, notas y sonidos revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hace una media hora.

Después de mucho tiempo, sentí ganas de componer.

—Eso es porque tú no le leíste la mente —respondí con un estremecimiento.

—Edward —me volvió a llamar Alice. Asentí para que supiera que le estaba escuchando. Ella bufó—. Préstame atención. —Pisé el freno con suavidad y me detuve en la avenida, haciéndome a un lado para no obstruir el paso—. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Dentro de unos años ya estaremos de vuelta en Denali y las cosas serán más llevaderas.

—Alice, no estoy de humor para razonar. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—Tienes los ojos oscuros. Quizás por eso andas de tan mal humor –se quejó. Hice caso omiso de su comentario y me bajé del auto. Estaba demasiado irritado últimamente, necesitaba algo de aire—. Hey, ¿adonde vas?

—A tomar aire.

—_Eres un vampiro, idiota. No necesitas tomar aire_—me regañó mentalmente.

—Oh, cállate —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño. Ella contuvo una risita, pero yo intenté hacer caso omiso y caminé un poco más.

Los días pasados en la casa habían estado monótonos, aburridos y además, tediosos. Se supone que a los vampiros no se les disparan las hormonas. Pero, a Rosalie y Emmett, sí…

Si es que las tienen.

Tuve que irme a otra parte, entremedio del bosque para no escuchar los pensamientos lujuriosos que tenían mis hermanos. Me dedicaba a bloquear sus mentes la mayoría del tiempo. Lo hacía por respeto y porque era lo mejor para mi salud mental. Mis únicas excepciones eran cuando quería información útil sobre algo.

Sin embargo,el martes, fue el colmo; se me escurrían todos los pensamientos por el colador y sentía mi cabeza como si fuera a explotar. Bastante irónico si eres un vampiro.

Bajé por una calle un poco menos concurrida y observé una pequeña plaza. Había juegos infantiles y diversos árboles. Pude observar familias reunidas, y una que otra pareja joven. Los diversos pensamientos se acumularon todos en mi cabeza y tuve que esforzarme un poquito para bloquearlos.

_Mi mamá es tan estúpida, no la soporto._

_El sube y baja me asusta, ¿por qué me Jamie me obliga a subirme?_

_¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué haces tan solito, mi amor?Te haría de todo, y gratis. Tengo unas técnicas que…_

Omití los pensamientos desagradables de un grupo de adolescentes cuando pasé al lado de ellas, y seguí caminando unas cuadras más, sin dirección a la cual ir. A veces las mujeres me hacían querer llorar. A veces de risa, y en otras ocasiones, de frustración. No era demasiado sociable, pero en varias ocasiones es difícil conocer alguna chica con sentimientos sinceros y amabilidad genuina. Quizás eso no solo pasaba en las mujeres, porque sentía que en los hombres era básicamente lo mismo.

Hoy la gente vivía de los prejuicios y las impresiones.

Cuando le eché una miradita al cielo, supe que debía regresarme. Ya no sabía que hora era, pero la iluminación no era la misma de las cinco de la tarde. De todas formas, no importaba mucho, dado que el clima había sido igual durante todo el día: nubes por aquí y por allá.

Caminé unos pasos más a velocidad humana. No había más humanos por allí, y me sentaba bien tener la cabeza fría por un momento. Tener que leerle la mente a la gente sin desearlo era toda una lata.

Entonces, oí unos pasitos acelerados. Era como si alguien estuviera caminando rápido, pero no pude leer la mente de aquél transeúnte.

¿No podía?

Era como si fuera un escudo, por más que atacara, no había caso. Me bajó la curiosidad y seguí avanzando, olvidándome de Alice por un minuto. La diminuta muchacha dobló por un callejón. ¿Qué haría alguien como ella a esta hora en la calle?

Olfateé, llevaba una coca-cola, jamón, queso y…

Madre mía.

Avancé y la seguí por el callejón. No había gente cerca. Aceleré el paso y luego corrí a velocidad vampírica.

En un par de segundos, estaba junto a ella. Tropezó con una botella de cerveza vacía que estaba tirada, y se le cayeron los abarrotes. Había terror en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los míos. Confundida, se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su menudito cuerpo contra la pared.

—¿Q-Quién es usted? —preguntó, llenando de rubor sus mejillas. Se notaba que planeaba hacerse la valiente, soltando las palabras con firmeza fallida. Pero, cada poro de su cuerpo me hacía percibir el miedo que ella sentía. Intenté leer su mente, pero nada. Insistí otra vez, pero no lo conseguí. Fruncí el ceño.

Le temblaban las rodillas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el miedo. No me concentré en ella ni en su físico, solo sabía que debía morderla.

Su sangre, era el brebaje más delicioso que había tenido la oportunidad de sentir.

Y ahora, estaba listo y dispuesto para mí. Sentí como si me pusieran una plancha ardiendo en la garganta. La sangre era tan insoportable que no me dejaba pensar. La acorralé contra la pared, mientras contemplaba su cuello. El pulso se le estaba disparando, la sangre fluía con rapidez, justo allí, junto a la palma de mi mano. Volví a embriagarme con su aroma. Y al volver mi vista a sus ojos, pude en ellos ver mi reflejo. Mi rostro lleno de placer, la cara de un desquiciado.

Yo… era un monstruo. No podía morderla, ella tendría una familia.

Yo tenía mi familia.

Los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha, empezaron a brillarle como si quisiera llorar. Estaba asustada. Yo la estaba asustando.

Yo _soy _un monstruo.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y me eché hacia atrás. Ella no podía ni moverse por la conmoción del momento. Unos brazos me empujaron y sentí a Alice tirándome.

Pero la garganta de la chica me llamaba aún, su pulso estaba acelerado, su corazoncito martilleaba con rapidez. Ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, aovillada. Su pulso, su sangre… ella tenía que ser mía… Me moví otro paso hacia ella aún hipnotizado por su aroma. Alice me abofeteó y volví a apoyarme en la pared.

—Recuerda quién eres, Edward.

—_¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¿Quieres que nuestra familia se destruya por esto? Piensa en esta chica. Ella no merece morir aquí. _

Cerré los ojos, intenté no respirar.

Me puse de pie, y Alice me siguió tomando del brazo. La muchacha seguía petrificada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sollozando. Alice le tocó el brazo y su pulso se volvió a acelerar… me iba a mover pero recibí un tirón en mi

—_¡Eres un imbécil, Edward! ¡Dios mío, piensa un poco!_

Alice le alcanzó la botella y los abarrotes. Ella le miró confundida, pero aún así recibió sus cosas. La chica se puso de pie, yo miré a otro lado y contuve la respiración. No podía mirarla, aparte de mi vergüenza, el olor me llegaría de golpe, volviendo a nublar mi sentido común. Alice le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a la muchacha, pero ella seguía demasiado asustada como para pensar en otra cosa.

—Esto que acabas de presenciar, olvídalo. Sólo vete a tu casa, y no lo comentes. Te lo ruego. Nada de esto pasó, ¿sí? Todo estará bien. Lo siento mucho. —Ella no se movió. Alice rodó los ojos—.¡Huye! —bramó.

La muchacha, más aterrada de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida, corrió a paso torpe, llevando sus cosas consigo, y desapareciendo por el callejón.

Y entonces, cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzó a gritarme lo miserable que yo era.

* * *

Sé que soy una mujer mala porque me domoro en actualizar u_u pero falleció una familiar muy cercana a mi beta, así que hubo tardanza con el capítulo. Espero que comprendan lo difícil que fue para ella. Lo lamento.

Ahora bien, mi pregunta es -más bien por comodidad de ustedes que la mía- ¿les gustaría que el fic tuviera grupo de facebook? Así ustedes pueden unirse y yo iré adelantando sobre los siguientes capítulos e informar sobre las actualizaciones, sobre lo cual lamento la irregularidad.

Si les parece la idea del grupo, ¡exprésenlo en un review! :D Así puedo estar clara de si hacerlo o no y si hay varios comentarios afirmativos, cuando publique el siguiente capítulo les dejo el link para que pidan unirse :)

Aparte de eso, ¿les gustaría que deje una mini-playlist por capítulo para que puedan ambientarse leyendo?

Ambos puntos háganmelos saber por RR :DDDD

Un saludo para mi mami 8-) ¡y nos leemos en la próxima!

_-Vale._


	4. Deliberando

**-.-.-Beteado por Baisers Ardents-.-.-**

¡Nuevo grupo de facebook: (sin espacios, el link igual está en mi perfil) facebook groups / 252281354916018 / pidan unirse, ahí podemos conversar e iré notificando las actualizaciones, además de adelantos.

Playlist de hoy:

All this things I've Done - The Killlers

I'm a Monster - Ours

Creep - Radiohead

**Capítulo 4**

Iba a paso acelerado por la vereda. La bebida estaba congelándome las manos, comenzaba a correr viento, y no podía permitirme un resfrío. Hubo un momento en el que no estaba segura si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, porque, la plazoleta que vi hace un rato, no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Doblé por un callejón, y cuando avancé lo suficiente, me di cuenta que era uno sin salida. En el momento en el que me di vuelta para devolverme, un toque gélido en el brazo me desconcertó.

Tropecé con algo que no pude definir y se me cayeron los abarrotes. Un joven, quizás un año menor que yo, o quizás de mi edad, me empujó contra la pared, asustándome.

Cuando recuperé la compostura, noté que era tan guapo que me _dolía _verlo. Me ruboricé con tal pensamiento. ¡No era momento para esa clase de insinuaciones mentales!

El cabello cobrizo lo tenía ligeramente despeinado con el viento, y sus facciones eran hermosas, rectas, perfectas. Era delgado, con aspecto desgarbado. La piel era pálida como la de un fantasma, y sus ojeras predominaban, formando una sombra morada en toda la piel que rodeaba su mirada. Su estatura me pasaba por varios centímetros.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y tenía una expresión disgustada tan mixta, que no pude definir si estaba confundido o irritado.

Ay, mierda. ¿Iban a violarme o algo así? Traté de pensar en las pocas técnicas de defensa personal que sabía. Y, aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas sonar ruda y decidida, mi voz sonó como la de un polluelo asustado buscando a su mamá.

—¿Q—Quién es usted? —pregunté. Estúpidamente me di cuenta que él no iba a responderme eso.

El tipo miraba mi cuello como si hubiera estado demente, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. La cara de furia que él poseía, me heló la sangre de la cabeza a los pies.

En ese momento, cerré mis ojos despidiéndome silenciosamente de mi familia.

Pasaron un par de segundos, oí un golpeteo sordo y una voz musical tan suave y agradable que fue inevitable abrir los ojos para ver de donde provenía.

—Recuerda quién eres, Edward.

Una joven de aspecto menudito, y un poco más baja que yo, e igualmente hermosa que el muchacho que tenía frente a mí, le abofeteó. Mi boca se abrió de sopetón.

Sabía que era bastante estúpida por no echarme a correr ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pero estaba pegada al suelo, y mis pies no me permitían moverme. ¿O eran los nervios?

¡Ah, _carajo!_

Caí sentada al suelo, petrificándome por el terror. La mirada del joven, —que aparentemente se llamaba Edward—, era fría, ruda, y calculadora. La joven, me asustó, haciendo que mi corazón estuviera casi estallando en mi pecho. Me ofreció la mano, y por alguna razón la tomé. Me dirigió una miradita cómplice, que debía de significar algo. ¿La novia del tipo me estaba pidiendo disculpas o algo por el estilo?

Me entregó mis cosas mientras el muchacho, miraba el suelo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Era un asesino en serie? ¿Un ladrón? Noté el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba.

Por otra parte, yo no quería morir allí, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, qué decir, o si todo esto era una broma o un montaje.

¿Primero llega este tipo, me acorrala junto a una pared, me mira como si fuera comida, luego aparece su novia y me ayuda?

—Esto que acabas de presenciar, olvídalo.

Nuevamente su tono agudo retumbó en mis oídos.

—Sólo vete a tu casa, y no lo comentes. Te lo ruego. Nada de esto pasó, ¿sí? Todo estará bien. Lo siento mucho. —Las facciones de la chica menudita se arrugaron y fruncieron el ceño, porque yo seguía sin moverme—. ¡Huye! —chilló.

Su voz alzada en varias octavas me hizo estremecer, y recuperando el sentido común, me largué de allí, aún confundida, semi—traumada y por supuesto, asustada.

Me largué por el lado en que venía, era obvio que estaba perdida y que había tomado el camino equivocado.

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas y la torpeza. No dejé de correr hasta que faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a casa. Tenía que estar loca. La bebida se convertiría en una bomba letal al destaparla, perdiendo todo su gas, pero nada de eso importaba en ese minuto.

Tenía que estar soñando.

Tropecé con una piedrecita, pero volví mi vista al camino, la calle estaba comenzando a parecer un poco sombría. Avancé dos cuadras más, y volví al almacén. Luego, retomé la única otra vía que podía haber en dirección a casa, pasé por otras calles que me parecían un poco más familiares, y doblé en otra esquina, contemplando a lo lejos mi hogar.

Cuando entré, cerré la puerta tan sonoramente que Charlie se sobresaltó en el sillón. No se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia. ¿Cuánto me habría demorado? Él encendió las luces.

—Ah, Bells, eras tú. ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró, rascándose un poco la cabeza, me reí de su cara confusa y, retomando el aire perdido, suspiré.

—Fui por algo de comer —respondí como si nada, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Gracias a Dios los paquetes estaban bien sellados y no había nada sospechoso de lo que vi en ese callejón. Me estremecí, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior, y me sentí tan tensa que tuve que soltarlo si no quería herirlo.

—Ah, es que te ves agitada —me soltó abriendo la llave para lavarse las manos. Tomó un cuchillo y se dispuso a cortar el pan para preparar sándwiches. —Además, cerraste la puerta demasiado fuerte.

—Había mucho viento afuera —musité, lo cual, no era mentira.

Asintió medio desconfiado mientras yo puse unos cubiertos sobre el par de individuales. Nunca en la vida he sido una buena mentirosa, por lo que rogué al cielo haber sonado casual. La técnica de la mentira y la actuación eran todo un misterio para mí.

Con Charlie nos íbamos mañana. Y, como el satélite y el cable me lo iban a instalar cuando volviera de Forks, encendimos la tele y miramos las noticias en los canales nacionales.

Todo fue un mal sueño, y mientras mantenga la boca bien cerrada, todo estaría bien.

Porque, después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que reclamara en una comisaría que un tipo estuvo mirándome el cuello como si fuera un sándwich de pavo?

**POV Edward**

—Me debes una del porte de un buque, Edward Cullen.

Era la novena vez que Alice me repetía lo mismo. Además de hacerlo en sus pensamientos. La cabeza me iba a explotar, pero me costaba bloquear sus interpelaciones, ya que, iban dirigidos con una potencia considerable hacia mí.

Yo no estaba preocupado por meterme en problemas, por que sabía que igual los tendría.

Me preocupaba que la muchacha notara algo extraño en nosotros.

—¿Estás segura de que ella no va a…?

—Te dije que lo vi, Edward. Ella va a mantener su boca cerrada.

Asentí y mi hermana apagó la radio luego de que yo la encendí para aliviar la tensión en el aire.

—Gracias al cielo que llegué a tiempo, porque ya veía que la ibas a morder, Edward.

—Te lo agradecí, y lo vuelvo a hacer, pero deja de restregármelo en la cara. Cuando ella caminaba frente a mí, no podía leer su mente. ¿Acaso no crees que me dio un poquito de curiosidad?

—¡Pues la curiosidad mató al gato, Edward! ¿Cómo demonios no te das cuenta lo peligroso que es para la familia que…?

Ignoré su regaño, perdiéndome en mis propios pensamientos.

La sangre de esa muchacha era… ¿El cielo o el infierno?

Su mente, su sangre… todo era un misterio para mí. Por suerte, no es más que una desconocida, y las probabilidades de volver a encontrármela, son pequeñas.

Por otro lado, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más miserable. Estuve a punto de matarla… De acabar con su vida. ¿Tendría ella algún novio que llorara su muerte? El pensamiento me revolvió el estómago. ¿Qué habrían dicho sus padres? ¿Sus familiares?

Estuve a una milésima de segundo de arrebatarle su futuro, el futuro que yo no tengo. Solo soy un alma en pena buscando un propósito para vivir.

Porque, francamente, no tengo ninguno.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan apetecible?

Apetecible.

¡Me refiero a ella como si fuera un plato de comida! Sólo me queda confiar en que cumpla la petición de Alice, y, si tengo suerte, luego será un asunto olvidado.

…

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que Edward casi se la come?!

Los chillidos de Rosalie llenaron la sala de estar. Yo rodé los ojos por milésima vez mientras ella seguía despotricando en mi contra.

—¡Rosalie! Es solo una muchacha, asunto olvidado. Ella no hablará, Alice sigue revisando su futuro. Edward se siente arrepentido, así que, por favor, déjalo en paz —Jasper salió en mi defensa. Esme fue a acariciarle el hombro a Rosalie, pero ésta, furiosa, y dedicándome a la vez un rosario de insultos, salió de la sala.

—_Estúpido. Bueno para nada. _

Miré a Jasper en señal de agradecimiento, y Esme se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Carlisle se limitó a no comentar nada, tanto verbal como mentalmente. Emmett fue a la siga de Rosalie, sin mirarme ni decirme nada en absoluto. Y Alice, una vez que se había tranquilizado, me dirigió una mirada de disculpas.

Abrumado, puse la cabeza entre las manos.

—_Todo estará bien, cariño. Nadie te juzga. _—Pensó Esme.

_Sí, claro._

—Ahora que ya nos calmamos, proseguiré. —Carlisle habló con serenidad, poniéndose de pie. —Eso es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, pero dado que Seattle es una ciudad grande, no me alarmaré y confiaré en la predicción de Alice. No hay porqué exaltarse; y yo confío en ti, Edward.

—Saben que no estaba en mis cabales, ¿verdad? —pregunté para cerciorarme de que no estaba del todo solo en esto. No quería a todos molestos entre sí a causa mía.

Emmet volvió a entrar, con la mandíbula desencajada por… ¿la incredulidad?

—_Esa mujer… _—reclamó mentalmente.

—¿Qué pasó con Rose, Emm? —preguntó Alice con un canturreo.

—Me dijo que no jodiera con mi presencia, que era un idiota también.

—Esa no es ninguna sorpresa —se burló Jasper.

—¡Chicos! —Carlisle estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Para controlarse, se puso a recordar la letra del himno nacional. Rompí en una carcajada sin querer.

—¡Edward! —me recriminó Alice, pegándome un manotazo en la nuca.

—Miren, chicos. —Inició Carlisle con un profundo suspiro. Esme se situó a su lado y le acarició con ternura la rodilla, animándolo. Un día de estos Carlisle iba a tener una crisis nerviosa por nuestra culpa. —Lo que ocurrió con Edward hoy, puede pasar con cualquiera de nosotros. Ya conocemos esta clase de situaciones, —todos miramos significativamente a Emmett y él se estremeció. Por su mente pasó la última imagen que tenía de la muchacha antes de… —y, tenemos que tener claro que no debemos juzgarnos entre otros, porque todos podríamos tener un caso similar. —Asentimos al mismo tiempo—. Tuvimos suerte de que Edward estuviera con Alice y que ella pudo detener esto, y el futuro de la muchacha.

El estómago se me volvió a retorcer en cuanto su rostro asustado y su pequeña figura aparecieron en mi mente.

—Ahora bien, dado que Alice dice que ella no cambiará de opinión respecto a decir algo sobre el tema…

—Ella cree que la mandarían a un psiquiatra por decir que un tipo le miraba como esquizofrénico el cuello, y, además, hice que lo prometiera. Ella va a cumplir —interrumpió Alice.

—Dado que esas son las circunstancias… Alice: no quiero que sigas buscando en el futuro de ella.

Alice iba a reclamar, pero Jasper le acarició el brazo con suavidad, ella se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña mientras maldecía.

—_Nadie va a prohibírmelo _—se quejó su vocecilla interna, maldiciendo. Retuve el impulso de reírme.

—Si llegas a hacerlo, Edward va a ver tus pensamientos, — ¿Qué? "_¡con mucho placer!_ " Pensé. Lo único que hay dentro es Vogue, Tacones Jimmy Choo y compras en e—bay, bah—. Y como yo soy _su padre_ ambos van a obedecerme. Este asunto empezó aquí y se queda aquí. La sangre de la chica cantaba para Edward, pero si ella no hablará nada al respecto, no hay peligro. Además, no van a volver a encontrarse, porque _ninguno de ustedes _va a pasarse nuevamente por ese sector de la ciudad. ¿Entendido? Asunto cerrado.

Carlisle se puso de pie, y, mientras subía a su despacho murmuró algo parecido a _"Si fuera humano tendría migraña"._

Rosalie entró a la casa, pero como había estado tan silenciosa, no le oí. Se limitó a subir a su cuarto. Alice fue tras ella, mientras Jasper se quedó con Emmett y yo. Esme subió al despacho de Carlisle, dejándonos relativamente en paz.

—Sé como te sientes, hermanito —comenzó Emmett, Jasper seguía sereno en su asiento—, yo también pasé por eso. Sé que es una porquería, pero al menos pudiste detenerte… yo no tuve la misma suerte. Si Alice se hubiera retardado tres segundos, o tú te hubieras adelantado, esa chica hoy no estaría en su casa durmiendo. Vamos a estar bien, Eddie.

—Ella está a salvo, y con las medidas de Carlisle las cosas irán mejor. —Interfirió Jasper.

—Lo aprecio, chicos, pero no necesito más ayuda. Estoy consciente de lo que hice, y lo lamento —comencé— pero no quiero que me traten como a un discapacitado. Me encuentro bien, y _ella _ se encuentra bien. No necesito que me recuerden que soy un monstruo, así que, por favor, olvídense de esto. De verdad necesito estar solo.

No dije nada más, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

—_Si necesitas algo, estaré con Rose_ —pensó Emmett mientras subía con Jasper. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Hundido en mi propia miseria, y con paso lento, caminé hacia mi piano de cola. Sin saber por qué, me senté en el banquillo. Miré las teclas como si fueran unas desconocidas, porque hacía tiempo que no las tocaba.

Pulsé un La, luego un Sol, y así empecé a jugar sin formar sonido alguno. Después de unos minutos, cuando me di cuenta de que había combinaciones que sonaban bien, así que apunté en la partitura las notas.

Volví a empezar, la suave melodía llenó la sala de estar, con un tono triste, apagado.

Sonaba hermoso, pero a la vez muy triste. Apuré el tempo e incorporé nuevos sonidos. Luego mi canción sonaba un poco más alegre.

Toqué nuevamente desde el inicio, y esta vez me gustaba más como sonaba. Era suave, melódico.

Entonces, pensé en la muchacha. A quién estuve a punto de arrebatarle la vida de un zarpazo. Pensé mucho en ella mientras tocaba. Cuando me detuve, apuntando las últimas notas en el pentagrama, sostuve la melodía escrita y la toqué una vez más, admirando mi trabajo. La melodía me recordó a ella, de una u otra forma.

Finalicé con una nota más baja, dándole un final conmovedor. Cuando me puse de pie, solo Esme estaba sentada detrás de mí, en el sofá.

—Hace tiempo no te oía tocar —susurró. Sonreí con pesar, a ella le gustaba oír mis composiciones.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunté.

—Arriba, todos entretenidos en una que otro asunto —Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa. Cambió de tema con rapidez. —Me gustó esa melodía.

—La acabo de componer —expliqué.

—Se nota, llevas un par de horas metido ahí. Sonó como a… algo nuevo. Al futuro, o la esperanza.

—Pensé en lo que tenía por vivir esa chica… de una u otra forma iba compuesta para ella. Esa canción representa… El futuro que ella tiene y que yo jamás tendré. A eso se debe el inicio melancólico.

—Pero la última parte de la canción sonó como a un final feliz.

—El final esperanzador iba pensado para ella, que tiene una vida por delante.

Nos miramos un minuto, y ella seguía sonriéndome. Yo mantuve la expresión inescrutable.

—Algún día tú serás feliz también, hijo. Y, mientras tanto, nos tienes a nosotros. Somos una buena familia, y siempre vamos a apoyarte. ¿No te suena eso esperanzador a la vez?

Era imposible no sonreír con Esme. ¿Porqué ella siempre tenía las palabras justas para levantarme el ánimo, incluso cuando yo fuera un ser completamente despreciable?

—Vamos, Eddie, se me antojan un par de pumas.

* * *

La cosa se pone interesante eh? jajaja

En el próximo las cosas se pondrán tensas... Ya saben el link del grupo, ahí iré avisando por las actualizaciones :) también les puse una playlist con la cual me inspiré para escribir, espero les guste.

Un saludo para mi mami 8-) y nos leemos en la próxima! (Esta actualización se viene pronto eso sí ;) ya he regularizado todo todito).

-Vale.

Adelanto...

Cerca, sentí unos pasos. No, no eran pasos. No tenían un intervalo definido, eras pisadas seguidas y muy rápidas, como alguin corriendo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan rápido? Al sonido le seguían ráfagas de viento. Como era temprano no me sorprendía. Las mañanas en Forks solían ser bastante frías y por la tarde un poco más templadas. ¿Quizás andaba otro excursionista…?


	5. Paso en falso

**Capítulo 5: Paso en falso**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi creación y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa sin mi consentimiento.**

**¡Nuevo grupo de facebook: (sin espacios, el link igual está en mi perfil) facebook groups / 252281354916018 / pidan unirse, ahí podemos conversar e iré notificando las actualizaciones, además de adelantos.**

Playlist de hoy:

Could it be another change - The samples

Drunk - Ed Sheeran (esa va para ti, Charlie xd)

Hearing damage - Thom Yorke

–Ya verás que bien vamos a pasarla, Bells. ¿Podríamos ir a pescar, tal vez? Quizás visitar a Billy… ¡Oh! Y Jacob, ¿te acuerdas de él? Ese muchacho está enorme… ¡parece mayor que tú y sólo le quedan dos años para terminar la secundaria! Van a tener mucho de lo que conversar, además de…

Charlie en esas circunstancias parecía una chiquilla de quince, con toda la pubertad en su esplendor. Estaba hiperventilando de una forma descomunal, y ya me dolía la cabeza. En todo lo que me decía, trataba de ponerle el mayor empeño en mi concentración, pero Edward y su hermana se paseaban por mi mente y sueños como si estuvieran en su casa.

La curiosidad no resuelta me saltaba en la mente en cualquier momento, y casi a toda hora. Se revolvía una y otra vez hasta que me forzaba a hundirla hasta el fondo, centrando el hilo de mis pensamientos en alguna canción o cualquier otro tema.

Estaba exhausta.

Y, ahora, íbamos camino a Forks. Cosa que me desanimaba pero a la vez alegraba. Traía una maleta pequeña con las cosas que necesitaría en una semana, y mi casa estaba completamente amoblada, decorada y ordenada.

–Tenemos que salir a pescar –coincidí atraída levemente por aquella actividad. Mis días de torpeza ahora eran más soportables y controlables, por lo que cualquier actividad ahora no iba a tener un doble sentido para mí.

Supongo.

–Jake… es todo un grandulón. Tengo que admitir que le dio un pelito de curiosidad cuando le informé que ibas a venir luego de tanto tiempo. Cuando lo viste era flaco como un palito. Y últimamente está muy peleador.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté más por diplomacia que por curiosidad.

–Bah, siempre anda de malas con los Cullen. Cuchicheando sobre ellos y a sus espaldas. No te preocupes, cariño. No son una familia conocida para ti. Creo que es por pura envidia, solo por que están repletos de dinero de la cabeza a los pies.

–Ah –me limité a contestar.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, se podía percibir el ambiente "veraniego" en el aire.

De todas formas no era que hubiera mucho sol allí. El clima no me parecía una novedad.

Toda la gente saludaba a Charlie cuando llegamos. Al ser policía, era muy respetado y conocido por la mayoría de la población. Paramos en un supermercado para hacer algunas compras y abastecernos de chatarra, como en los viejos tiempos, donde varios saludaron a mi padre mientras hacíamos la fila.

_Eh, Charlie, ¿qué tal? ¿Quién es la señorita? ¡Bella, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás enorme! ¡Yo te conocí cuando eras solo una pequeña!_

Y ese patrón se repitió en varias ocasiones.

Llegamos a casa, Charlie tomó una cerveza, y yo subí a mi habitación a depositar mis cosas. Cuando entré, había una cama, porque mi cuna fue desarmada y guardada en el clóset, con todas sus piezas. Al abrirlo, noté que este estaba vacío. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos pastel y con una cortina de encaje y bordados. Mi nueva cama era básicamente la única diferencia. Había estantes y un escritorio, el cual fue añadido cuando cumplí catorce. Nunca supe la razón, quizás Charlie nunca perdió la esperanza de que viniera a vivir con él.

Eso me entristeció.

Saqué mi neceser de la maleta, dejándolo sobre el escritorio y deposité mis prendas en un cajón. Al finalizar, Charlie entró contemplándome con una sonrisa tímida.

–La ordené y decoré todo de nuevo por si un día te hartas de Seattle y quieres venir a pasar un fin de semana aquí. –La gratitud y el amor me hinchieron el corazón y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

–Es muy bonita –susurré de corazón.

Nos quedamos en silencio cómodo mientras metía la maleta debajo de la cama y tomé de la mano a Charlie para que bajáramos las escaleras. Tomamos las bolsas con las papas fritas y dulces, para meternos en el auto y partir derechito a la Push. Había un partido de básquetbol con no sé quiénes jugando, pero sentí ganas de acompañar a mi padre como no lo había hecho nunca antes.

…

–Deja que te ayude con las cosas –insistí mientras subíamos las escaleras de la entrada. Ya estaba oscuro, y el porche estaba iluminado solo por un farol, alrededor del cual rondaban todos los mosquitos y bicharracos.

Toqué la puerta al tener las manos vacías, y me abrió un hombre en silla de ruedas.

–¡Eh, Billy! –Chilló Charlie entrando para darle un varazo a su amigo. Depositó todos los abarrotes en su regazo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Billy me observó encantado, ignorando por completo el saludo de mi padre.

–¡Eh, Bella! Estás tan grande, caray, ¿Cómo estás? Tienes mucho que contarme. ¿Entras a la universidad, cierto?

–Hola Billy –murmuré con una sonrisa tímida. –Sí, voy a primer año de Literatura.

–Pero si ya estás toda una mujer –me sonrió, yo me sonrojé, sintiendo que me cohibía. –Pasen, chicos.

Al entrar, vi que estaba Leah, a quién recordaba levemente, porque sus facciones eran las mismas pero un poco más maduras. Estaba Sue Clearwater y un montón de caras que no recordaba. Todos me miraron asombrados y me sentí mal por no recordar quienes eran.

El primero en acercarse y darme un fuerte abrazo fue Seth, a quien no había reconocido.

–¡Bella! ¡Mil lunas sin verte! –se mofó. Le saludé con el mismo ánimo, y a medida que reconocía más y más caras, me sorprendí cuando un muchacho musculoso y varios centímetros más alto que yo me saludó con recelo.

Traté de recordar quién era pero Charlie interrumpió.

–¡Jake! ¿Cómo estás, grandulón?

Al reconocerle, el asombro me abrumó. No se parecía en nada al chiquillo de doce años que tenía en mi mente. Capté de inmediato que Charlie no exageraba ni alucinaba. ¿Cuántas hormonas tomaba Jacob?

–¡Hey, Bella! –me saludó de un abrazo de oso. Me reí con ganas mientras Charlie se retiraba a preparar algo de comer.

–¡Jake! Caray, pensé que Charlie exageraba de veras, pero en realidad estás enorme –respondí alzando la vista para observarle. Su estatura pasaba por unos buenos centímetros a la mía.

–Sí, tú también estás… crecida –se burló. Le di un manotazo suave en la cabeza y soltó una risita. Luego no pudimos decir nada, porque no estábamos seguros de qué hablar. Nos sentamos en sillas alrededor de la televisión, mientras veía como a Harry, Billy y a Charlie se les desorbitaban los ojos de la emoción. Me reí por ver a mi padre entusiasmado, y cuando miré a un lado, nadie más estaba del todo interesado. Seth jugaba a la culebrita en el celular, y Jacob se rascaba la cabeza. Después de un rato del partido, con palabrotas entre medio cuando alguien cometía falta o anotaban en contra del equipo que apoyaban, me puse de pie y salí al porche. Encendí las luces y quedé maravillada por el sonido del silencio.

Había unos cuantos mosquitos, y me quejé cuando uno me picó en el brazo. Con una palmada lo espanté, para luego sobarme un poco.

No miré a la figura que se sentaba a mi lado, pero podía apostar que era Jacob. Cuando vi hacia al lado, Seth iba con él. Ambos me miraban con una sonrisa amplia. ¿Cómo podían recordarme tanto? La molestia de la ingratitud se removió notablemente en mi interior. Quise decirle que parara de una jodida vez.

–¿Qué tal adentro? –consulté solo por tener algún tema de conversación.

–Van perdiendo, Charlie casi patea la mesa –se rió Seth.

–¿En qué grado vas, Seth? –susurré.

–Entro ahora a mi primer año de secundaria –puso una falsa cara de terror. Jake rodó los ojos.

–No es para tanto, te acostumbrarás.

Sonreí y me puse de pie, bajé las escalerillas y caminé de un lado a otro, observando el lugar.

–Es muy bonito aquí, hacía siglos que no venía a la reserva.

–Sí, hace rato veníamos preguntándonos por qué no te viniste a Forks. –Seth se entrometió. Me detuve y le miré, trastabillando un poco.

–N-no sé, creo que no era la hora de venir –fue todo lo que pude articular.

–Qué bueno que estás más cerca, eso sí –Jake me dedicó una sonrisa, y no pude hacer más que devolvérsela. –Ahora podemos hacer cosas más seguido… quizás no los pasteles de barro pero… -Nos reímos al unísono.

–Preferiría cocinar uno de verdad –corregí.

–¿Sabes?

–Puedo cocinar de todo un poco y lo que tenga receta –me encogí de hombros, con un poco de modestia.

–Jake lo único que puede hacer es hervir agua –intervino Seth.

–¡He hecho sándwiches, niño!

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, mientras yo seguía explorando la vegetación cercana con la mirada. La casa de Jacob era roja y muy pequeña, sin demasiadas habitaciones, y por supuesto, sin segundo piso. Como estaba rodeada de árboles y todo se veía tan campestre, se veía como esas casa encantadas de los cuentos, las que estaban escondidas, las secretas y misteriosas.

–¿Cómo crees que será literatura, Bella?

Volteé la cabeza a Seth, suspiré audiblemente mientras me acercaba un poco más a donde estaban ellos.

–Supongo que interesante, ya sabes, tendré que leer muchas cosas y analizarlas. Luego, cuando escriba algún libro, te mencionaré en los agradecimientos –le guiñé un ojo.

Silencio nuevamente.

–¿Quieres comer alguna cosa? –me ofreció Jacob.

–Estoy bien –respondí. Luego, una bombilla se encendió en mi interior–Sólo me pregunto si Charlie trajo la cámara… –caminé en dirección a la patrulla y entré en ella, buscando entre la escasa luz. Cuando encontré la cámara, caminé al porche, y me acomodé entre Seth y Jacob.

–Sonrían –musité. Cada uno me rodeó con un brazo, y tomé la foto.

Más tarde, cuando nos íbamos, los adultos estaban borrachos como una cuba. Entre Jacob y Seth tuvieron que acomodarlos en el sillón para taparlos con algo, porque estaban dormidos y apenas reaccionaban, incluso cuando les tiraron agua en el rostro. Ni siquiera íbamos a arrastrarlos a alguna habitación, pretendíamos dejarlos ahí. Estábamos tan entretenidos, que les pintamos la cara con pasta de dientes, haciéndoles bigotes, cachitos de diablo, y toda esa clase de pavadas que uno le hace a los amigos cuando no están en condiciones aptas para rechistar. Jacob me prometió que filmaría sus reacciones al despertar.

Jacob y Seth, con la ayuda de Sam, metieron a Charlie en el asiento de atrás. Yo no suelo beber, por lo que tuve que manejar yo de vuelta, y tenía suerte de tener mi licencia, que había sacado hace bastante tiempo atrás. Eran como las tres de la mañana, y al ser sábado por la noche –o, en este caso domingo por la madrugada-, Charlie no tendría que ir a trabajar. Planeábamos ir de pesca, lo cual le serviría para des-estresarse por el constante trabajo y los turnos que le tocaban.

Como no podría bajar a Charlie yo sola, tuvo que venir Jacob conmigo y Sam siguiéndonos en otro auto, porque si no Jacob no tendría como volverse.

–¿Charlie hace esto constantemente? –me reí mirándole de reojo. Jake se reía a mi lado.

–Es la primera vez que se embriagan de esta forma, míralo dormir como un bebé.

–Después de esto, me gustaría verte a ti ebrio, eso sería bastante cómico. –Admití.

–No creo que en este estado vayamos de pesca mañana, sería una idiotez con eso del oleaje –respondió soltando una carcajada. Ya no importaba cuanto ruido hiciéramos, Charlie no despertaría.

Cuando llegamos, entre los dos, subieron a mi papá por las escaleras y lo depositaron en su cama, tapándolo con una frazada.

–Gracias por ayudarme con él –murmuré cuando ambos se encontraban en la puerta. Asintieron con sencillez y se despidieron besándome en la mejilla.

–¿Te veo mañana? –me preguntó Jacob.

–Dependiendo de si este señor necesita mi ayuda –me encogí de hombros. Asintió y se metió en el auto con Sam. Arrancaron nuevamente a la Push, mientras yo me dirigía escaleras arriba para ir a acostarme.

Por la mañana, me despertó una luz suave que se filtraba por las cortinas. No era sol, por supuesto. Porque habían nubes un poco densas, pero aún así me levanté con ganas. Charlie seguía durmiendo, esta vez con mejor pinta, y cuando vi la hora, eran las once de la mañana. Como estaba consciente de que no dormiría más que eso, me di una ducha y me vestí con una playera blanca con diseños, la cual me quedaba un poco holgada. Encima me puse una camisa azul de cuadrillé, junto con los tenis azules.

Generalmente prefiero la ropa cómoda. No le veo el chiste a verte como una supermodelo cuando en realidad al ponerte tacos caminas como velociráptor, moviendo apenas los pies, y con los brazos en el aire haciendo equilibrio.

¿Si el punto es el glamour, qué clase concepto tienen? A mi no me gustaría caminar como un dinosaurio terópodo.

Reneé me decía que fuera femenina, siempre educada y dulce, que vistiera de forma adecuada a una señorita, y le prometí que eso haría al llegar a Seattle. Mentira. Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, porque no hay modo de que alguien vaya a convencerme de ir a la oficina con plataformas. Supongo que cuando trabaje usaré zapatos planos.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente presentable partí al baño a lavarme la cara y a aplicarme crema. No era muy amiga del maquillaje, ni tampoco del cepillo, pero como mi melena era una maraña, la cepillé con cuidado para deshacer los nudos.

Por otro lado, no gastaba mi dinero en maquillajes y ropa. Si de mí dependiera vestirme con hojas libros, claramente lo haría.

Tomé un vaso de leche y un pan con queso, bastante básico. En mi cartera metí el móvil y la cámara de fotos. Aproveché de llevar un chaleco por si acaso, y, naturalmente pegué una nota en el refrigerador para que Charlie no se espantara al despertar.

–_Fui a dar un paseo, hay leche dentro por si quieres. Nos vemos en un rato. Cuidado con esa resaca. B._

Salí de casa sonriéndole al día, y comencé a transitar sin dirección aparente. Cuando iba bordeando el bosque, me introduje en él, consumida repentinamente por la curiosidad y la adrenalina y sin rastro de duda, transitando por el camino serpenteado, y teniendo sumo cuidado al pisar. No estaba resbaloso en absoluto, pero aún así fui cautelosa. Mi pasado oscuro me penaba y no quería cometer una idiotez, mucho menos ahora.

Cerca, sentí unos pasos. No, no eran pasos. No tenían un intervalo definido, eras pisadas seguidas y muy rápidas, como alguien corriendo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan rápido? Al sonido le seguían ráfagas de viento. Como era temprano no me sorprendía. Las mañanas en Forks solían ser bastante frías y por la tarde un poco más templadas. ¿Quizás andaba otro excursionista…?

Me encogí de hombros, encendí mi ipod, me puse los audífonos, y pulsé _play _en mi lista de reproducción aleatoria.

Caminé aproximadamente cien metros, brincando sobre las raíces centenarias de aquellos árboles, y agachándome para no chocar con las enredaderas. Mientras más avanzaba, más rápido latía mi corazón, y más se incentivaba la emoción que tenía.

Después de unos minutos, observé que todo el piso estaba cubierto por enredaderas. Como no tenía por donde más transitar, me resigné a irme dando pisadas cortitas sobre los arbustos y la vegetación, dedicándole un adiós silencioso al sendero.

Pisé mal, y me enredé con una rama. Tropecé torpemente mientras me quejaba por mi tobillo. Debía de ser un esguince… Volví a ponerme de pie, pero esta vez fue peor. Caí al suelo, maldiciéndome una vez más, pero cuando intenté ponerme de pie, caí colina abajo entre los árboles, entre ese precipicio de aproximadamente tres metros. El cual no había visto tapado por las enredaderas. Me retorcí de dolor cuando la roca golpeó con brutalidad mi espalda.

–Mierda –chillé, con las lágrimas desbordándome por el dolor.

Mientras perdía la conciencia, las últimas hojas que terminé de desprender por mi caída estúpida, cayeron sobre mi cara.

Mis ojos se cerraron, deslizándome hacia lo oscuro.

No me odien porfis xD aquí explico más o menos porqué el fic se llama así, a partir del próximo capítulo entramos de lleno a la historia original (de la cual no quiero dar detalles porque detesto los spoilers y no lo haré con ustedes :D) Y sí, Bella se sacó la ...

¿Habrá Edward en el próximo capítulo? ¿En qué circunstancias? TODOS LOS JUEVES IRÉ ACTUALIZANDO, HE REGULARIZADO EL ASUNTO DE LAS PUBLICACIONES :D ahora pueden dejarme sus reacciones vía review :D

¿Insultos para mi? ¿Comentarios? ¿Canciones que quieran para las playlists? ¿Quieren un saludito en mis notas de autora? comenten gogogo

Un saludo para mi mami 8-) y no se olviden de unirse al grupo de fb para conversar :D link en el inicio del capi y en mi perfil.

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale.

**Adelanto:**

Entré con la muchacha entre mis brazos el hospital. Se quejaba audiblemente, con suspiros entrecortados y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era la chica del callejón, a quién casi le arrebaté la vida. Carlisle tenía que salvarla. Carlisle tenía que hacer algo. Tuve que resistir el olor de su sangre, la que salía a chorros de sus rasmilladuras. De sus heridas, entre sus ropas. Y no aguantaría mucho más.

–No siento mis piernas –chilló –¡no siento nada!

No sé cómo fue que me encontré con ella, no sé que hice para verla, pero iba a ayudarle. Fuera como fuera.


	6. Debería sentirme miserable

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, blá, la historia es mía, bla, bla, blá, no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, blá.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :3

Capítulo 6: Debería sentirme miserable

**EPOV**

Luego de la caza con Esme, me sentí más tranquilo. Como nuestros grupos de caza eran siempre los mismos, no me sentía demasiado acostumbrado a cazar con ella. Sin embargo, me alegró haber tenido un momento para mí y mi madre. Rosalie me miró con desagrado a lo largo de esto días. Nada fuera de lo común.

Emmett, por otro lado, no tocó el tema bajo ningún punto de vista, y Alice no volvió a tener visiones al respecto. Al menos, según lo que alcancé a captar. Nadie trató de ocultarme algo, porque no oí mentalmente una precaria interpretación del himno nacional. Así que, no supe nada más de la chica en esta semana. Bien por ella.

Ahora, me hallaba frente al piano de nuevo. Fue a petición de Carlisle escucharme esta vez. Él se encontraba en el comedor, y Esme estaba haciendo arreglos florales para un evento en el cual le habían contratado. Carlisle simplemente leía, tarareaba mis melodías y composiciones de forma distraída. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre genética mientras oía.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron a Seattle a ver nuestra casa desde que la habíamos dejado décadas atrás. Dentro de cuatro días partiríamos a nuestro _nuevo_ y por supuesto no–definido–hogar.

Hurra.

A Alice se le dio la gana ir a comprar a Nueva York. Como es de pensarse, tomó a Jasper de una oreja y se lo llevó con ella.

Me sentía más descansado con la duenda lejos, y con la rubia de las miradas desagradables también. Ambas eran una bomba atómica cuando decidían combinarse, y con las recientes peleas y actitudes malcriadas estaba comenzando a sentirme abrumado; y a la vez espantado por la naturaleza femenina.

Ahora, eran las diez de la mañana. Llevaba dos horas tocando, pero ya estaba comenzando a hastiarme. Bloqueé los pensamientos de mis padres por cortesía en tanto, siempre lo hago. Pero el esfuerzo que eso implicaba hizo que me cansara. Por lo tanto, dejé fluir los últimos acordes y terminé mi concierto. Poniéndome de pie, con la ovación de mis padres de fondo, subí las escaleras sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me recosté en mi sofá de cuero negro, depositando una almohada sobre mis ojos.

Si hay algo que detesto de la vida inmortal, es no poder dormir. Es una lata, porque hay ocasiones en las que siento que quiero olvidarme de todo y descansar… Distraerme. Y, desgraciadamente, es imposible para los de mi especie.

Esperé a que las horas pasaran, y cuando vi la hora eran apenas las diez y media de la mañana. Domingo. Ahí fue cuando Carlisle me interrumpió.

–Tengo turno en el hospital –anunció abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, asentí desde mi puesto, él soltó una risa suave y volvió a cerrarla, dejándome solo nuevamente. _Pórtate bien_ –añadió mentalmente. Me reí.

Aburrido, nuevamente después de unos minutos, caminé fuera de mi habitación, Esme seguía en lo de sus arreglos florales, pero no iba a interrumpirle.

–Voy a salir –dije mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Con una seña de mano se despidió, y también mentalmente.

Decidí tomar el Volvo, tomando rumbo a la entrada de Forks. Luego de un par de minutos, dejé el auto estacionado a un lado, y me adentré en el bosque, esta vez caminando a paso humano. ¿Qué prisa podría yo tener?

Oía cercanamente el fluir de un río, las rocas chocando unas contra otras, y uno que otro mosquito o bicho batiendo sus alas.

Luego de caminar unos cien metros, decidí correr. Avancé rápido, pasando entre árbol y árbol, saltando desniveles y rozando follajes.

De pronto, oí un golpe fuerte, un chillido y una maldición. Era una voz femenina. Guardé silencio. Sus sollozos llenaron el bosque, eran quejidos agonizantes. Me desesperé porque no sabía qué hacer con ello. No pude leer su mente. Seguí el ruido…

Era la muchacha el callejón.

Era la chica a quién casi le arrebaté su vida.

Su sangre… El olor era potente. Salía entre sus heridas, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Mierda.

Me acerqué con recelo, y nuevamente su mente no respondió a ninguno de mis ataques para ver qué pensaba.

No quería acercarme demasiado porque el olor de su sangre era demasiado fuerte… Tenía que controlarme… No podía dejarla allí tirada. Tenía que llevarla algún sitio. Comencé a hiperventilar, y me desesperé aún más cuando me di cuenta que _tampoco podía_ respirar profundo para tranquilizarme, eso sería estúpido.

El animal dentro de mí intentó controlarse, no podía meter la pata ahora, y no podía aprovecharme de su sangre débil. Sería un acto cobarde.

La tomé entre mis brazos, y mi garganta ardió como si una plancha ardiendo hubiese sido plantada en mi clavícula. Yo debía resistir.

Ella debía resistir.

–¿C–Cómo te llamas? –consulté.

La chica no respondía, lucía dormida. ¿Estaría en coma?

Acomodé su frágil cuerpo en el mío, corriendo rápido entre los árboles. Ella no parecía reaccionar ante el movimiento. Eso me preocupó.

Intentando ignorar el aroma, la metí en el asiento trasero del Volvo, me planté en el asiento del piloto, abrí todas las ventanas, y partí derecho al hospital. Contuve la respiración, lo cual era bastante desagradable, aunque no imposible. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Al llegar, se removió en mis brazos, despertando. Movió su cabeza, lanzando otra ola de aroma en mi dirección.

–¿D–Dónde estoy? –susurró. –¿Quién eres?

Si no se acordaba de mí, ni cómo me había conocido, mejor. Terminaría por matarla de un ataque.

–Vamos a curarte, vamos a curarte –le prometí, frunciendo los labios. No podía permitirme abrir la boca justo en ese minuto, habría sido un acto imbécil, y quizás esas las últimas palabras de ella.

Se quejó de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos cuando las lágrimas le desbordaban la cara.

–¡Me duele!

_Autocontrol… Edward, Autocontrol…_

Entré en la sala de urgencias sin preguntarle a nadie, con la muchacha entre mis brazos. Se quejaba audiblemente, con suspiros entrecortados y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era la chica del callejón, a quién casi le arrebaté la vida. Carlisle tenía que salvarla. Carlisle tenía que hacer algo. Tuve que resistir el olor de su sangre, la que salía a chorros de sus cortes y heridas, entre sus ropas. Yo no aguantaría mucho más.

–No siento mis piernas –chilló –¡no siento nada!

No sé cómo fue que me encontré con ella, no sé que hice para verla, pero iba a ayudarle. Fuera como fuera.

¡Debía dejar de sacudirse en mi dirección! Aguanté un poco más…

Las enfermeras casi me sacaron a patadas de allí, pero cuando expliqué que Carlisle estaba adentro, me dejaron entrar con ella.

–_¿Qué se cree que es? Solo porque tiene un cuerpo ardiente no significa que…_

–_¡__El hijo del doctor Cullen! Ay, qué maravillosa es la genética._

–_¿Acaba de matar a alguien?_

–¡Carlisle! –grité cuando entré con la muchacha en completo descontrol, comenzó a removerse, y tuve que pasársela a mi padre. Me miró horrorizado, confundido.

–¡Quiero a mi papá! –gritó de nuevo cuando la dejamos sobre la camilla. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, cerrando sus ojos. Me dolía verla así, (tanto física como emocionalmente), y no sabía qué hacer.

Por la ventana entró una oleada de viento, y no pude soportarlo más. Me agazapé… La chica casi se cayó de la camilla, de tanto removerse, golpeándola otra oleada de aire.

–¡Edward, vete! –Carlisle me tomó de un hombro y me sacó de su despacho. Llamó a un par de paramédicos que entraron a controlar a la nueva paciente. No podía pensar con claridad, no con ella sangrando allí dentro.

–_Alice lo previó –me explicó mentalmente –Te he llamado todo este rato, ¿por qué no contestas tu móvil? ¡Pensé que ibas a morderla! _

–Estaba dando una vuelta por el bosque y la vi –me limité a contestar entre susurros. –Dejé el móvil en casa –agregué.

–Hablaré con ella. Edward, debes irte. Es peligroso que la tengas aquí cerca. Yo veré que hago.

–_Vete, hijo, no seas idiota._

Volví a oír un grito desgarrador desde el interior del box de urgencias. Me estremecí, sintiendo que perdía el control. Su aroma…

De pronto oí demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza, me sentía mareado… si es que eso era posible en un vampiro. Podía oír todo y a la vez nada.

Carlisle me tomó de un brazo, me sacó del hospital, me encerró en el volvo, y me obligó a conducir de vuelta a casa.

…

Desperté en unos brazos fríos ¿Cuántos minutos habría perdido la consciencia?

Me dio un escalofrío mientras me sacudía. No pude mover las piernas.

¿No podía mover mis piernas?

Abrí los ojos aturdida con la fuerte luz. ¿Estaba en el hospital?

Entonces, supe que era un hombre el que me tenía en brazos. Mis ojos aún no podían adaptarse, por lo que observé solamente sus facciones de forma borrosa.

–¿D–dónde estoy? ¿q–quién eres? –tartamudeé.

No oí su respuesta, solo un pequeño murmullo.

–¡Me duele! –chillé esta vez sin importarme qué pensara. Seguí soltando más lágrimas.

Frustrada, intenté ponerme de pie y abofetear a quién me tenía, ¡quería salir de allí! ¡Pero no podía!

Entramos en un lugar blanco, para variar. Pasé de unos brazos a otros. Me depositaron en una camilla, pero cuando intenté gatear casi me caí.

–¡No siento mis piernas! ¡No siento nada!

Unas voces discutían, cerré mis ojos porque no quería ver nada. ¡Necesito a Charlie!

–¡Quiero a mi papá! –exigí.

Y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba solo junto a un grupo de paramédicos.

–Sus piernas no reaccionan.

–Dice que no puede moverse. –Comentó otro.

–Debemos tomarle una radiografía a su columna vertebral. Dime, cariño –preguntó una mujer con tono profesional, pero dulce. –¿Tienes a alguien quien llamar?

–¡Mi papá! –repetí. Me comenzaba a faltar el aire, sentí que me ahogaba en mi propia desesperación y humillación- ¡quiero mi bolso!

–¿Quién es tu padre, cielo?

Me entregaron mi pequeña cartera, la que por suerte tenía conmigo. La abrí, tomando mi teléfono, pero se lo entregué a alguien para que llamara a mi padre. No tenía ganas de articular palabra. Seguí llorando frustrada, tratando de moverme. Ni siquiera conseguí arrastrarme.

-Hola, señor… ¿Swan? –la mujer observó el nombre del contacto de llamada en el teléfono, se sorprendió –Eh, Charlie. Habla Jeannette Rosati, del departamento de urgencia de Forks. Su hija fue encontrada en el bosque, –hizo una pausa, alguien me entregó pañuelos desechables, me soné la nariz -No, señor, por favor, venga enseguida, y preste atención. Ella tiene problemas para moverse, aparentemente tuvo una fea caída. Tenemos unas teorías al respecto y debemos tomarle una radiografía a su columna. Creemos que puede tener problemas de… ¿Hola? ¿Charlie? –miró a su alrededor extrañada. –Me cortó, viene enseguida.

Tomaron la camilla mientras me transportaban, no quería ni ver adónde, aparentemente me iban a tomar unos exámenes… y para más remate detesto las agujas.

–Agh, mierda –me quejé. Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro, mientras sollozaba. Una vocecilla melodiosa interrumpió mi llanto.

–Isabella Swan –murmuró. Observé esta vez ajustando mis ojos a su rostro. ¡Pero parecía irreal! Era casi tan guapo como… Me estremecí ante mi recuerdo. –Soy el doctor Cullen, pero llámame Carlisle. Ahora, cuéntame, por favor, qué te sucedió. Ahora vamos a tomarte unas radiografías. ¿Te duelen tus piernas?

–¡Me duele la espalda! Mis piernas no puedo ni sentirlas –sollocé. –Iba caminando por el bosque, pero tropecé con una enredadera, solo recuerdo haberme caído y nada más.

–Mi hijo te encontró, y el decidió traerte, estabas inconsciente –comentó, cuando todos los paramédicos me tomaron en brazos para depositarme en una camilla.

–Quiero a mi papá –repetí en un susurro. Volví a mirar mis piernas de reojo, inmóviles, posadas como si fueran inertes. No podía sentirlas… Esto no podía ser bueno.

–Viene en camino –me prometió. Ahora, te ruego que te quedes tranquila, y si te dan ganas de dormir, mejor.

Cerré mis ojos, todo se puso negro. Recé para que esta pesadilla se acabara pronto, y así despertar en mi habitación y burlarme de Charlie por su resaca.

…

Llegué a casa sintiéndome al borde de la locura. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

No quería pensar en nada, pero me era imposible. Cuando Esme me vio tan alterado, no me quedó más que contarle el embrollo.

–¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí? –murmuró concentrada cuando finalicé mi relato.

–No lo sé, pero estaba allí, tirada. La verdad es que ni me explico cómo fue que no la mordí allí mismo… Olía demasiado apetecible. –Esme me miró con reproche, no eran las mejores palabras para referirme a un humano, y yo lo sabía. Me disculpé con la mirada–Espero que Carlisle la cuide como se debe y pueda hacer algo por ella.

–¿Qué exámenes iban a tomarle?

–Una radiografía a su columna vertebral. –La última palabra se quedó flotando en el aire. No dijimos nada más.

Las horas pasaron en eterno silencio. Lo único que hice fue tocar el piano, y lo primero que pensé fue en tocar la melodía que compuse cuando la conocí. En eso se me fue el día, y Esme se pasó viendo televisión y perfeccionando sus arreglos florales. No quise invadir su mente, estaba notablemente preocupada, por una desconocida, y más encima si me dedicaba a oírla, me sentiría notablemente peor.

A las nueve de la noche, llegó Carlisle con noticias. Ni siquiera sé porqué estaba tan condenadamente preocupado por alguien a quién no conocía en absoluto, pero creo que la culpa sobre el acontecimiento del callejón era tan grande, que sentirme así se me hacía de lo más normal.

–¿Qué tal todo? –pregunté apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

–Caso serio –susurró. –Quiero que andes con tu teléfono, Edward. Esto podría haber acabado realmente mal y tendríamos que habernos mudado a China.

–¡Yo no podía saber que ella estaría en el bosque!

–Es razón, cariño –agregó Esme. –No te desquites con él. –Mi madre siempre al rescate. Fruncí los labios y me senté en el sofá. –Todo esto fue bueno, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esa chica podría haber muerto si Edward no la hubiera encontrado. Podría haber atraído a alguna especie peligrosa por el aroma de su sangre. –Agregó.

–Pues heme allí –repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre nosotros.

–Edward –me llamó Carlisle. Nos sentamos los tres en el sofá. La mano de Esme acarició mi pierna, sentándose a mi lado. –Ella es Isabella Swan.

¿La hija de Charlie Swan? ¿Ese hombre tan amable y solitario? Pensé que él no tenía hijos.

–Ella me contó que iba caminando por el bosque, y tropezó con una enredadera. Resbaló por un desnivel de aproximadamente dos metros, y su espalda cayó sobre una gran roca. Como yo la atendí desde un inicio, yo voy a tratarla de ahora en adelante. Me explicó que vive en Seattle y como le conté que nos íbamos para allá esta semana, quedamos en eso.

Iba a replicar ante ello, pero Esme me interrumpió. ¡Yo tengo que alejarme de ella sin más!

–¿Cómo quedó su padre? –preguntó Esme.

–Estaba destruido, lloró como nunca creí que alguien lloraría. Isabella simplemente estaba… en shock.

–¿No te das cuenta que me estás acercando a ella de algún modo?

–Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque con lo que le ha pasado y con el susto que me diste, es mi forma de pagar la cuota. –Espetó. Supe que no iba a tener más que decir al respecto. Refunfuñé.

–¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? –inquirí aún más irritado, solo necesitaba saber de qué iba la cosa. Punto.

–Paraplejia, Edward. Bella ya no podrá volver a caminar… Al menos por un largo tiempo.

**Tres semanas después…**

Avancé hacia el comedor, descalza, en busca de mi bolsa. Había comprado unas sandalias cómodas y bastante económicas. No me importaba mucho el modelo, pero debían ser aptas para mí en estas ocasiones. Choqué con el sofá cuando llegué al living. Aún no me acostumbraba a la silla de ruedas.

Charlie dormía en su habitación, dado que ahora la casa había sido re–decorada a causa de su estadía.

Insistí con eso de que esto no era necesario, pero Charlie me prometió quedarse por el verano y dijo que luego veríamos lo demás.

Tuvo que pedirse una larga licencia después de sus vacaciones, y aquí está, viviendo indefinidamente conmigo en Seattle.

Me ofreció que nos quedáramos en Forks por el verano y que luego yo volviera a mis clases, pero no podía estar en ese pueblo ni un minuto más.

Me vino un ataque de pánico después del accidente. Y a Reneé. Insistió con arrastrar mi trasero de vuelta a Phoenix, pero esto es lo que yo quería. No quería andar inspirando lástima.

Reneé llegó tres días después del accidente. Se alojó conmigo en casa, naturalmente. Phil no había podido venir. Asuntos de trabajo.

Era bastante extraño tener a Reneé y a Charlie compartiendo el techo, pero me agradó ver que en un momento tan feo podían darse mutuo apoyo, incluso aunque fueran ex marido y mujer.

Y, como el daño ya estaba hecho, dos días después del accidente decidieron enviarme a casa. Carlisle fue muy amable conmigo al tratarme, supongo que es porque es su trabajo, ¿no? El se vino a vivir a Seattle, dos días después de darme de alta, y su casa queda bastante lejos de la mía. Su casa queda por la periferia de la ciudad, la mía más central. La de él fue mandada a hacer por sus antiguos dueños. Me contó que luego tuvieron que venderla por problemas económicos. ¡Qué lástima con una casa tan bonita!

Por otra parte, cuando había despertado de la radiografía, no podía parar de llorar. Sobre todo cuando me dijeron el resultado. No podía asumirlo. ¡Perder mis piernas! ¡No poder moverlas en absoluto! ¡Qué pedazo de basura!

Me puse de acuerdo con mi nuevo doctor, para nuestra sesión. Gracias a Dios tiene la especialización de traumatólogo. Va ayudarme a volver a caminar, pero eso será un trabajo de múltiples meses y quizás años. No podía acostumbrarme a esa idea.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a Seattle, fue visitarlo en su nueva consulta del hospital. Ahora, tengo que hacer muchos ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad. A pesar de su amabilidad, noté una cierta indecisión en su mirada, como si tuviera algo que decirme pero a la vez no.

Como ven, un hombre extraño pero de buen corazón.

Me comentó varias veces sobre su inusual familia, sus cinco hijos adoptivos y su esposa. Me sorprendió que estuvieran emparejados entre ellos, pero como eran adoptados, técnicamente no es incesto. Además, ¿quién soy yo para criticar?

Luego de el embrollo del resultado de los exámenes y los análisis, tuve que decirle a Reneé, ¡estaba histérica! Dijo que me iba a llevar con ella, que esto era estúpido y que necesitaba verme. Así que tomó el primer vuelo de avión que encontró.

Jacob, por otro lado, me visitó acá en Seattle hace unos días. Me alegré bastante de verlo, pero no pude evitar sentirme miserable. Ahora supuse lo duro que debía de ser todo para Billy.

A pesar de las agradables visitas que recibí, sentí que lo único que hacía el mundo era verme con lástima. La psicóloga –La señora Bell era una amor –me dijo que lo último que debía hacer era ponerme a llorar como una magdalena. Me repitió una y otra vez que si quería de vueltas mis piernas, tenía que empezar a prepararme para duros ejercicios y metódicas sugerencias.

No podía caer en la depresión, tenía que estar fuerte por Charlie.

Y, obviamente, mis intenciones de trabajar se fueron al cuerno.

_Hip, hip, hurra._

Como hacía un poco de sol afuera, me calcé las sandalias, y partí al baño a arreglarme para mi cita con el doctor Cullen. Tenía que partir nuevamente con otra sesión de ejercicios; tenemos que vernos una vez a la semana, todos los viernes.

Cuando atravesé el pasillo, no lo hice sin antes chocar con la pared, y boté otro de los tantos cuadros que no había alcanzado a estropear. Oí un sobresalto en la habitación contigua, Charlie vino corriendo y me quedó mirando. Últimamente tenía esa manía pegada de reaccionar ante el más mínimo ruidito.

–¿Estás bien, Bells?

–Choqué de nuevo con la pared –repliqué molesta, desplazándome de ahí –¡Odio esta silla estúpida!

–Tenemos hora al médico, cielo –me recordó mientras oía como limpiaba los cristales del suelo. Tuve que gritarle desde el baño.

–¡Ya lo sé!

Una vez que mi rostro estuvo presentable, Charlie y yo nos preocupamos de salir. Cerramos la casa, y salimos al antejardín. En el asiento del copiloto me senté yo, y ahora él debía tomarme en brazos para que yo pudiera situarme en mi lugar. Guardó la silla en el maletero, y partimos a la consulta.

Supe que para Charlie, verme así era lo más duro. Él se quedaba en las sesiones porque yo se lo pedía. Quería que me viera luchar. Que cuando esto acabara, el pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Charlie habló con la recepcionista para hacerle saber al doctor de mi llegada. Nos hicieron pasar, y me removí en la silla incómoda, no tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos como para mover esa cosa.

Cuando toqué la puerta de su despacho, y se abrió, el alma se me fue a los pies.

Venía saliendo el psicópata del callejón junto con Carlisle.

¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo podrían conocerse ellos?

Entonces, me cayó todo como un balde de agua fría. El parecido, los ojos profundos, la belleza despampanante, la palidez excesiva… ¿él era su hijo? ¿El hijo adoptado de dieciocho***** años del que tanto me hablaba?

¿Él fue quien me encontró agonizando en el bosque?

_No podía salir con un show de esos, no ahora. No era momento para hacer preguntas. Actúa natural y limítate a entrar, Bella._

_**NA: ***_** Recordemos que los Cullen van modificando su edad según sus intereses, así que como ahora van a la universidad, Edward está obligado a decir que tiene dieciocho, aunque no lo aparente.**

No me asesinen, ¡se los ruego! Recordemos que el nombre del fic es _"Un paso en falso"._ La trama debería hacerle justicia, ¿o no?

Ya veremos qué tanto se involucra Edward en esta situación…

Quizás les extrañó la actitud luchadora de Bella, y eso lo especifico ahora: Bella está más grande y madura, y ahora reaccionó al problema de una forma distinta debido a eso: quiere encerrarse en su caparazón, quiere aparentar que todo está bien. ¿Podrá Edward derribar esa muralla?

PD: ¿ven que soy linda? Les traje un capítulo más larguito ^^

¡Sigan leyendo, entonces, queridos querubines! :3

Hasta la próxima 8-) gracias a todas por apoyar. Van 50 reviews, ¡yupi!

**Adelanto:**

–Charlie, ¿quieres traerme un capuccino, por favor? –puse mi mejor mirada de perrito.

–Seguro, cielo. –Le dirigió una miradita cordial a Carlisle, y nos quedamos solos. Él iba a hacer una observación, pero le detuve en seco, sin siquiera intuarme al respecto, ignorando toda la lógica y lo estúpida que podría verme.

–El chico que iba saliendo con usted ahora, ¿es su hijo? –inquirí.

–Sí –replicó confundido. –Su nombre es Edward.

Hice internamente el baile de la victoria, definitivamente era él.

–Bueno, pues, ¿le importaría decirme por qué su hijo hace un mes me siguió a un callejón oscuro y me miró el cuello como si fuera un sándwich de pollo?

**¿No me quieren decir lo mucho que me adoran secretamente vía RR? :o**

-Vale


	7. No soy un psicópata

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, blá, la historia es mía, bla, bla, blá, no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

* * *

**Playlist de hoy:**

Your Guardian Angel – Red jumpsuit Apparatus

Anything but ordinary – Avril Lavinge

Asleep – The smiths

* * *

Dedicado a mi mamita, por el día de la madre en Chile, que será este Domingo :3

**Capítulo 7: No soy un psicópata**

Miré de reojo al psicópata del callejón. Había empalidecido hasta niveles insufribles: él también me había reconocido. Su semblante lucía solemne y deprimido. Sin embargo, no pude descifrar en qué se basaba su estado de ánimo.

–¡Bella! –me saludó Carlisle cordialmente, interrumpiendo mi pequeño análisis. – ¿Qué tal todo, querida? Eh, Charlie, gusto en verte de nuevo. –Luego se giró al muchacho de ojos dorados que tenía a su lado. Calma... ¿no que estos eran negros? Nota mental: usa lentes de contacto. –¿Te veo luego, de acuerdo? –él asintió con amargura, y sin decir una palabra se marchó. Me sentí aún más desconcertada.

Mi padre y yo entramos al despacho de Carlisle, listos para iniciar con la sesión.

–Cuéntame, Bella –inició Carlisle una vez que nos habíamos ubicado en nuestros sitios. La primera parte de cada terapia era hablar de los progresos semanales y si había cumplido con mis deberes. Mi principal tarea es fortalecer mis brazos, porque al tener que mover la silla, son como mis nuevos pies. Ahora sólo espero que éstos sean menos torpes.

–He estado bien; Charlie y yo compramos las mancuernas después de la sesión anterior. –Respondí con naturalidad.

–¿Ha sido muy complicado?

–Me canso un poco, pero hago lo que puedo. Mis brazos siempre han sido una gelatina –me encogí de hombros. Charlie y Carlisle intercambiaron unas palabras, pero yo seguía sin poner demasiada atención. Todavía sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago por el anterior reencuentro.

–Bella –Carlisle parecía haberme estado hablando. Me hice la loca.

–¿Diga? –arqueé una ceja a la espera.

–Te pregunté si estás intentando moverte de la silla. ¿Has intentado pasarte a alguna otra superficie? –Aparte del baño… Ugh.

–Lo he hecho usted–ya–sabe–dónde. Y lo logré el otro día en una silla de esquina. Además de mi cama, pero eso lo hice un par de veces. Hoy volveré a intentarlo.

–Debes recordar ponerle el freno a la silla para no salir volando –me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí, pero fue una risotada sin color, fría.

–Charlie y yo estábamos en eso hace dos noches, olvidé poner el freno, casi me caí de trasero.

–¿Has tomado los calmantes y relajantes musculares?

–Sip. –Respondí.

–Entonces, vayamos enseguida a la sala de ejercicios. –Hizo un ademán para que nos pusiéramos de pie, pero me quedé mirando a Charlie. Carlisle estaba a punto de pararse pero mis palabras le incitaron a pausarse.

–Charlie, ¿quieres traerme un capuccino, por favor? –puse mi mejor cara de perrito.

–Seguro, cielo. –Le dirigió una miradita cordial a Carlisle, y nos quedamos solos. Él iba a hacer una observación, pero le detuve en seco, sin siquiera inmutarme al respecto, ignorando toda la lógica y lo estúpida que podría verme.

–El chico que iba saliendo con usted ahora, ¿es su hijo? –inquirí.

–Sí, replicó confundido. –Su nombre es Edward.

Hice internamente el baile de la victoria, definitivamente era él.

–Bueno, pues, ¿le importaría decirme por qué su hijo hace un mes me siguió a un callejón y me miró el cuello como si yo fuese un sándwich de pollo?

Carlisle se descolocó. Primero iba a decirme algo, luego se calló; frunció el ceño, y finalmente abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla de golpe.

–¿Disculpa?

–No se haga el que no sabe. Edward hizo lo que hizo hace un mes atrás, o… bueno, casi hace algo. ¿Me va a decir que no le contó? –la adrenalina estaba haciendo su trabajo magníficamente, pero me sentí estúpida replicando sobre ello; ésta vez yo fruncí el ceño, debatiéndome conmigo misma.

–Eso es algo que él y tú deberían conversar… Es todo un trasfondo demasiado amplio. E involucra a mi familia. –Aclaró con naturalidad y una profunda calma que me sacó de quicio.

_Touché._

La vergüenza se hizo presente en el ambiente de una forma incómoda. Enrojecí.

–Lo siento, pero es que no le entiendo.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Bella?

–Esa vez corrí asustada como un cachorro, ¡pensé que iba a asaltarme o qué se yo! Y de repente llega la otra chica…

–Alice –me interrumpió. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que yo continuara.

–Sí, ella; agh, como sea, pero necesito aclarar ciertos puntos. –Mis palabras y argumentos sonaban incoherentes. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

–Acláralos con él –me incitó.

–No puedo hablar con él, ni siquiera lo conozco.

–Técnicamente, sí.

Hice una pausa, y en ese momento supe que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

–¿Qué estudiarás en la universidad, Bella? –murmuró desviando la vista hacia uno de sus innumerables diplomas y reconocimientos colgados en la pared.

–Literatura inglesa. –Respondí confundida, se suponía que él ya lo sabía.

Carlisle me sonrió, juntó sus manos, complacido ante mi contestación, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

–Exacto.

–Disculpe, pero de verdad no le sigo –mi voz era la más pura irritación.

–Edward estudiará lo mismo que tú, en tu misma clase. Tendrán bastante tiempo para conversar.

Un silencio solemne e incómodo se instauró entre nosotros. Medité sus palabras, ¿él sería mi compañero de curso? No sabía si emocionarme por la idea de tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, o sentirme intimidada al respecto. O quizás ambas.

–No sé si estoy dispuesta a esperar un mes para eso.

–Ya verán la ocasión de comentarlo… Pero repito, no es algo que le incumba solo a él. También a mí y a mi familia. Con el tiempo, quizás lo sabrás. Lo importante aquí es que Edward cometió un error. Él lo sabe y no se volverá a repetir: ¿entendido?

–Tengo una pregunta más –me mordí levemente el labio.

–Dispara.

–¿Él me encontró agonizando en el bosque, verdad? Edward… me salvó.

–Así es, Bella. Él te salvó.

Y con ese tono de voz, concluyente, supe que no íbamos a comentar más el asunto; pero ya volvería a insistirle en otro momento… A estas alturas, y con tantos secretos rondando a mi alrededor, yo no era precisamente Teresa de Calcuta rondando por allí. Bondad y paciencia era lo que menos tenía rondando por mi mente.

Me sentía cansada, aburrida, amargada… Todo lo que nunca he sido. Todo lo que no _soy._

Charlie entró con el capuccino que yo claramente no quería o necesitaba. Le agradecí con la mirada y le di un sorbito. Me lo fui tomando con cuidado mientras meditaba la situación. Carlisle y Charlie iban conversando sobre los ejercicios de hoy, mientras el segundo empujaba mi silla.

Tuvimos que atravesar toda la planta superior del hospital, hasta bajar por un ascensor. Cuando llegamos al subsuelo, las puertas se abrieron y me hallé nuevamente en la sala de rehabilitación: amplios ventanales, buena iluminación, máquinas de ejercicios por doquier… balones, juegos y múltiples colores, tanto en los estantes con los objetos, como en las paredes o las camillas. Era otro mundo distinto al hospital, al otro lado de la puerta. Había más adultos y niños, e incluso jóvenes como yo, quienes hacían pesas y manipulaban objetos de fuerza.

La clave en la paraplejia es tener fuerza, cosa que yo no tengo. Así que, estoy literalmente jodida.

–Muy bien, Bella –el tono de Carlisle se mantuvo igual de sereno, incluso a pesar de nuestra anterior conversación tensa. –Trata de traspasarte a esa superficie. –Junto a nosotros había una camilla de color verde, la cual era baja, a mi altura. Me situé frente a ella, moví mis piernas inertes, hasta posarlas a ambas sobre el suelo, en una posición derecha, y al parecer correcta. Carlisle y Charlie observaron con aprobación mis movimientos, y acto seguido puse el freno de mano en la silla de ruedas. Impulsé toda mi fuerza en los codos, sujetando con firmeza el mango de la silla con la palma de mis manos. Al impulsarme hacia arriba, logré formar un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con mis piernas, pero caí sentada nuevamente sobre la silla al no tener fuerza suficiente. Lo volví a intentar.

Repetí la misma acción, hasta formar la misma inclinación con mis piernas. Moví mi trasero hasta situarlo en el borde de la camilla, pero fue demasiado al borde y me caí sentada, esta vez en el suelo. Me quejé mentalmente. Claramente, no era la primera vez que me pasaba. De hecho, Charlie tuvo que contratar a una enfermera hasta que aprendí a entrar a la ducha –tuvimos que comprar una silla ortopédica para ducharme sentada-, o a ir al baño, en la cual igual necesité ayuda. Aprendí ambas tareas en dos semanas. Aparentemente, mi daño en la columna no ha de ser tan severo, la fractura medular ha de ser una fisura, o pequeños cortes en mi espalda, quizás por eso me es más sencillo. Cuando el daño no provoca un corte total, o una fractura completa, hace tener más posibilidades de volver a caminar, además de los implantes con células madre que podrían regenerar algunos filamentos… Aunque es demasiado caro. Todo es demasiado caro.

A pesar de que intento adaptar con todas mis fuerzas, eso no implica que no duela.

O que no cueste en absoluto.

Caerme no me dolió, en primer lugar porque apenas siento mi trasero, y en segundo; porque el piso tiene alfombras de goma eva.

–Necesitas concentrarte, cariño –Charlie me situó de nuevo en la silla y con las piernas en el suelo, lista para la acción. Con lágrimas en mis ojos, que iban desde la impotencia hasta la tristeza, giré en un movimiento ágil, hasta caer sentada sobre la camilla. Charlie me besó en la frente, y Carlisle acarició mi cabeza. Tomé una pierna hasta dejarla estirada sobre la camilla, y la segunda la puse paralela a ella. Estirada.

Me eché hacia atrás, recostándome por completo, y me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Así es como debo hacer para irme a dormir, todas las noches.

–Bien, Bella –aprobó Carlisle. –Ahora debes volver a la silla.

Entonces me senté nuevamente, tomé mis piernas, las deposité en el suelo. Me impulsé con las manos e inclinando mis piernas, me levanté y giré lo suficiente como para volver a quedar sentada en mi antiguo puesto.

–Estoy muy complacido por esto, Bella –Carlisle me felicitó, no pude hacer más que sonreír sin ganas, seguía algo perturbada, y aún la caída me había hecho sentirme humillada. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, y ambos se pusieron en cuclillas frente a mí.

–¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó Charlie. –Sabes que puedes tener confianza tanto en mí, como en Carlisle.

Puse ambas manos en rostro, ocultándome. Apoyé mis codos en las rodillas y mantuve el ritmo torturador de mis sollozos. De todos los seres humanos existentes, ¿por qué era yo la que tenía que terminar lisiada?

…

–No tengo hambre –repetí por enésima vez cuando Charlie y yo llegamos a casa, él me miró con desagrado -¿qué?

–Deja de torturarte, Bells –Charlie tomó asiento en el sofá, me arrastré a su lado y nos miramos por unos segundos.

–No puedo evitarlo –gemí. –¿Tú crees que soportarías mi situación?

–Encontraremos la forma… lo haremos –murmuró una y otra vez, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

–En estos momentos, lo único que me apetece es usar la laptop luego de tres siglos, y jugar solitario –bufé.

–Estaré en mi habitación –respondió, dejándome sola. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y rebusqué en mi buró.

Hacía tiempo que no usaba mi computadora, porque no me gustaba conectarme con el mundo real, y jamás me sentí cómoda compartiendo mis cosas o mi vida privada. Sin embargo, tenía correo electrónico, y naturalmente, cuentas de usuaria en una que otra red social.

Cuando abrí mi mail, –cosa que no hacía hace tres semanas, después del accidente –noté que tenía tres mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada.

Naturalmente, un milagro.

El primero era sobre seguros de vida. La rabia se removió en mi pecho y poco menos azoté las teclas del computador. Lo eliminé.

El segundo, era sobre mi suscripción reciente a una revista literaria. Lo ignoré.

Y con el tercero, mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Robin!

**De: **Robin Hindley

**Para: **Bella Swan

**Fecha de envío: **Martes, 15 de agosto, 2005, 5:57 pm.

**Asunto: **¡Aparecí, hip, hip, hurra!

Querida Bella:

He oído bastante poco de ti en este tiempo. ¿Tan ingrata eres?

Bueno, antes de irme a temas pesados, te contaré qué tal voy: bien.

No he tomado ningún empleo aún, pero en casa está todo en orden. Digamos que eso es todo lo que puedo decirte porque no escribo para hablar de mí sino para que me hables de ti.

Reneé me contó todo, me escribió apenas sucedieron las cosas, pero, me pregunto, ¿acaso no podrías haberme escrito tú? Esperé para eso y ahora no pude contenerme más, necesitaba escribirte. Te he echado de menos.

¿Cómo es eso de que te caíste por un barranco? Cariño, lo lamento mucho. Ya verás que saldrás adelante, estoy segura de que todo esto es una prueba para ti, y por algo pasan las cosas.

Sé que es el peor consuelo del universo, pero no se me ocurre qué más, decirte, aparte de que te cuides y protejas tus manitos, no vayas a torcértelas… *sonrisa*

Sabes que te quiero un montón, pequeña oveja. ¡Deja de hacer locuras! Veo que estar alejada de mí te acercó más la mala suerte, LOL. ;)

Espero que haya logrado hacerte reír un momento, no sabes cuánto me gustaría acompañarte ahora, pero debo ir a hacer la cena o moriré de inanición, ya me conoces. Un día podemos coordinarnos por Skype, o quizás podamos juntarnos. Debo ir a hacer unas cosillas a Seattle, así que quieras o no voy a verte toda una semana. ¿No es maravilloso?

Te quiero mucho, y no te pierdas tanto. Sabes que me gustaría saber de ti más seguido, no quiero que perdamos el contacto.

La enana, Robin.

PD: cuando bajes la tapa de la laptop, procura no aplastarte los dedos *sonrisa*

Tecleé rápidamente una respuesta:

**De: **Bella Swan

**Para: **Robin Hindley

**Fecha de envío: **Viernes, 18 de agosto, 2005, 7:44 pm.

**Asunto: (RE):**¡Aparecí, hip, hip, hurra!

Querida Robin:

Enana del mal, ¡pensé que ya no te acordarías de mí! *risas*

Me sorprende tu nivel comunicativo como para resumir todo con un humilde "bien". ¡Expláyate un poco más, mujer!

Agh, caray, esa Reneé es toda un metiche. Aunque, me alegra en cierto modo que te haya llamado. Es bueno saber que no perderemos la comunicación… del todo. ¡Tú ya sabes cuánto detesto esta cosa con tapa!

Bueno, sí. La verdad es que me saqué la madre en ese "barranco". Reneé le pone demasiado color al tema, digamos que la altura era de dos metros y fracción, ¿creo?

Ahora estoy con terapias para recuperar la movilidad en cuanto pueda, aunque tomará años… Por lo menos estoy intentando moverme sin chocar con las paredes y traspasarme de una superficie a otra, ya sabes, como para dormir o ducharme. Creo que voy bien, pero estoy cansada. A veces siento que estoy falta de cariño *risas*, incluso cuando Charlie se despide por las noches o algo por el estilo, no sé, esto me tiene sensible y hecha un asco.

Me gustaría que vinieras, puede ser cuando Charlie se vaya, antes de iniciar las clases, mientras hagas tus trámites yo puedo asistir a mis terapias, así quedamos bien :D

No te pierdas tú, tampoco, ñoña. Recuerda que tengo un celular.

Espero saber más de ti a la brevedad…

Con amor, Bella.

PD: ¿Cuál es tu número de móvil? Lo perdí…

Me dio gusto saber que Robin sigue viva, por fin esta máquina del mal cumple una función útil…

En eso sonó mi teléfono.

–¿Diga? –consulté. Oí un suave jadeo al otro lado de la línea, y en eso, me cortaron. ¿La señal quizás era un asco?

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita, y en eso apagué la otra máquina infernal y me limité a guardarla con cuidado en el maletín. Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

–¿Hola? –respondí. Silencio, nuevamente. –¿Sabes? Si está jugando a eso de las bromas telefónicas déjeme decirle que es un…

–¿Isabella? –la voz de Reneé me refrenó. –¡Cariño! Ugh, sabes que no me gusta cuando se te escapan las palabrotas. –Me reí ante su tono de regaño, siempre la hacía sonar infantil.

–¡Me aparecía que me estaba llamando un número desconocido! ¿Qué esperas que piense al respecto? ¿Y tu teléfono? –refunfuñé.

–Esto, eh –tartamudeó, esperé con paciencia, conteniendo una risita –te juro que el cargador no lo perdí, ¡huyó de mí! Debería comprarme una cajita para guardarlo… Pero se me da mal eso de la organización, creo que debo comprar un repuesto –se excusó.

–Más te vale –sonreí. –¿Cómo va todo?

–Phil está bien, sabes cómo es esto de las ligas… Espero que su equipo quede para la segunda división en el partido de no sé qué –de Reneé supongo que saqué lo anti–deportista, ella soltó una carcajada. –¿Y tú como vas con la terapia, cielo?

–Hoy hice algunos ejercicios de fuerza, y en la próxima sesión me pondrán en una bicicleta de manos para ejercitarlas, y esa máquina movería simultáneamente mis piernas, espero que funcione.

–Ya verás cómo saldrá todo de bien –pude sentir su sonrisa detrás del teléfono. –Te dejo, cariño, Phil estaba usando el microondas cuando salí, espero no quemar la casa.

–¡Huye por tu vida! Adiós mamá, te quiero.

–Adiós, cielo. Te amo. –Y entonces cortó.

Un pequeño vacío quedó en mí, y como supe que no había nada más que hacer, decidí asearme, despedirme de Charlie, e irme a leer acostada.

Sería una larga noche.

…

Carlisle, Esme y yo estábamos sentados en el comedor de nuestra nueva casa. La mudanza había sido bastante sencilla, habíamos alquilado un camión de mudanza, pero sin los servicios de los dueños de la pequeña compañía. Podíamos hacer entrar todos los muebles más rápido de lo que ellos conseguían ir al baño. Todavía tenía un gusto amargo por lo que había pasado con la chica por la tarde, creo que ambos nos habíamos espantado al vernos, creo que fue mala idea en ir en ese horario a visitar a Carlisle.

–¿Qué piensas? –me preguntó mi papá.

–Estoy preocupado por ella –negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. ¡Estoy preocupado por una completa extraña! Alguien a quién he visto tres veces en mi vida. ¿Cómo podría ser eso justificable?

–Estará bien, Bella es muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Creo que es la mujercita más tenaz que he conocido. Me alegra mucho tenerla como paciente, sé que saldrá adelante –su voz se desvaneció con suavidad, dejando de fondo _"Welcome to the jungle"_, los chicos debían de estar jugando _Guitar hero_, de nuevo.

_-Emmett es un idiota, ni siquiera la toca bien –_Esos pensamientos eran de Alice, sin duda. _-¿Acaso no sabe perder?_

–Creo que es normal que te preocupes por ella –susurró Esme –no creo tener un hijo sin corazón…

–Supongo –murmuré dejando la conversación hasta allí. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien, sólo eso…

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron mentalmente y subieron al segundo piso de la fachada. En cuanto se pusieron de pie, les seguí, pero esta vez entré al despacho de Carlisle, sigilosamente. Busqué el archivo de Isabella, o bueno, a ella le gustaba que le dijeran Bella. Busqué su dirección, y apenas la encontré guardé con cuidado los papeles.

Bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa, al amplio patio que ahora nos rodeaba.

–Alice, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué ves? –la voz de Jasper reflejaba la más pura preocupación.

–_No les diré nada, idiota. Ve a verla, nada malo ocurrirá –_Su voz interna destilaba suficiencia. Solté una risita, y decidido en un mil por ciento, corrí, dejando que el aire penetrara en cada uno de mis poros.

Cuando llegué a su casa, comprobando el sector dónde me la había encontrado la otra vez, me asomé por la ventana que ella había dejado abierta. No tuve necesidad de subir, su casa era de un solo piso, bastante conveniente para su condición. Traté de convencerme de que no soy un psicópata, pero mientras antes me acostumbre a su aroma, mejor. No puedo permitirme una idiotez en la universidad, pues ella sería mi compañera.

Bella estaba dormida, con su cabello enmarañado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La ternura logró hinchar mi corazón. ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Me distraje. Un murmullo mental provenía de la habitación contigua. ¿Serían los sueños de su padre?

En su sueño, estaba con Bella en terapia, afuera llovía, y estaba solo en el cuarto con ella, además de mi padre. Él soñaba que Bella estaba sentada en su silla, con las manos crispadas sobre las posaderas a cada lado de ella. Al frente se encontraba Charlie, para contenerla por si caía. Ella se puso de pie, y al mover un pie detrás del otro, se dio cuenta de que podía caminar de nuevo… Ése parece ser el único anhelo de su padre…

Eso me entristeció.

Pero, de pronto recordé que no vine a observarlo a él. Bloqueé toda distracción posible y me quedé observando a aquella frágil humana de corazón cálido y fuerza inacabable, que de un momento a otro, le dio un vuelco a mi oscura existencia.

* * *

¡Se pone interesante la cosa! Muahaha. Sigan leyendo para ver qué ocurre en el siguiente, querrán darme un abrazo, les aseguro :')

¿Les gustó? ¿Críticas, dudas, comentarios? Juju.

**Un abrazo a todas por sus alertas, reviews, favoritos, ¡me alegran el día y cuando los leo me da un súper taldo! :') **

Eso es todo, cambio y fuera…

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale.

¿Adelanto? si lo quieren vayan al grupo de fb, link en mi perfil :D


	8. Llanto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, blá, la historia es mía, bla, bla, blá, no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Bettas FFAD. facebook / groups / FFAddiction

Flo, Bienvenida al viaje :-)

* * *

** Playlist de hoy :)**

Bruised - Jacks Mannequin

Demons - Imagine Dragons

Fix you - Coldplay

**Capítulo 8: Llanto**

Las semanas pasaban a pasos agigantados. Quedaba poco para el inicio de las clases, una semana con exactitud.

Robin llegaría hoy a casa, y ambas despediríamos a Charlie con un abrazo. Ya hacían tres semanas desde que me caí en la sesión con Carlisle. Eso no implicaba que no haya tenido otros incidentes, pero… cada vez eran menos notorios.

Ahora que había aprendido a vivir con una silla de ruedas, el siguiente paso era aprender a moverme yo solita, otra vez, no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a lograr eso. Sería un arduo trabajo de años. Carlisle no perdía la fe en mí, y eso de una u otra forma me hacía sentir más llena, más feliz. Con más esperanzas.

Cuando esa vez salí del despacho de Carlisle, supe que no sería la última vez que vería a Edward Cullen. En primer lugar por la universidad; pero evadiendo lo obvio, era porque _algo_ me decía que estaría cerca. Que estaba aquí. Quizás estaba loca, o era cosa mía… pero lo sentía cerca, conmigo. Esperaba no ser una ilusa idiota, quizás no me preste atención en clases, pero sabía que tendríamos una conversación. Cada vez que decidía insistirle a Carlisle, él se negaba.

Eso no me asustó, simplemente me dejó más curiosidad como para seguir indagando.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Robin estaba por llegar en su vuelo, el cual llegaría a las cinco y un cuarto. Charlie fruncía los labios, como si estuviera en desacuerdo con quedarse allí, algo le detenía. Cuando ya había pasado un buen rato con él y su cara de trasero, le pregunté qué demonios le pasaba.

—Sabes que no quiero que te quedes sola —refunfuñó.

Y otra vez el mismo asunto.

—Te dije que te dejaras de pavadas, estaré bien.

—Espero.

En ese momento, la vocecilla mecánica del altavoz anunció que llegaba el vuelo 875-C, donde vendría Robin. Observé a todas las siluetas llegando a la zona de entrega de equipajes, al otro lado del límite donde me encontraba yo. Nos situamos justo en la puerta de salida, y nos costó encontrarla, porque el aeropuerto de Seattle parecía nada más y nada menos que un infierno sin salida.

Cuando Robin salió, se agachó a mi altura y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí sus mejillas mojadas, y al ponerse de pie me miró con ternura. ¿Tan chocante me veía yo?

—Eh, Charlie —susurró secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo estás? Un gusto en conocerte. —Algo me decía que harían buenas migas. Cuando él y yo nos dimos vuelta, Robin nos hizo esperar.

Renée con su sonrisa juvenil y brazos fuertes, apareció corriendo en dirección a nosotros. Ahogué un gritito mientras ella se lanzaba a mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo estás, cielo? —susurró.

—Viva —respondí aún deslumbrada por su inesperada visita. Charlie le guiñó un ojo y supe que estaba todo planeado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con una risita suave.

—Estoy visitándote, cielo. ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar y recibirme con cariño? —Se volteó a Charlie y se saludaron amistosamente, me gustaba ver unidad en ellos.

Bajamos por los ascensores, mientras Robin empujaba mi silla y mi mamá y papá llevaban los bolsos en un carrito de equipaje. No era demasiado lo que traía Robin, pero la ropa de mi mamá parecía como si fuera a visitarme por un siglo.

Charlie y Renée se fueron comentando algunos aspectos de mi tratamiento y cómo me manejaría sola a partir de la próxima semana. Yo sabía que era lo indicado, que no podía depender de alguien por el resto de mi existencia.

Robin me miró con cariño todo el viaje, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella me miraba como si no hubiera diferencia, como si fuéramos la misma Bella y la misma Robin de la secundaria. Me hizo sentir íntegra, como si no necesitara sentir lástima por mí… como si no sintiera lástima por mí.

Al llegar a casa, las _chicas_ desempacaron y se instalaron. En la habitación de Charlie se quedó Robin, y en la de visitas mi madre, así cada una tendría la privacidad correspondiente.

Con Charlie habíamos ordenado lo más posible la casa, habíamos cambiado las sábanas, bueno eso lo hizo él, y la cocina estaba en perfecto orden. Charlie contrató un ama de llaves que pudiera hacer el aseo por las mañanas, fue recomendación del doctor Cullen, que era una conocida del hospital o paciente.

Comimos un par de bizcochos acompañados de un café cuando dieron las siete, y a las siete y media Charlie se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Él prometió visitarme seguido, al menos dos veces al mes, asentí encantada de tenerlo así de cerca.

—Prométeme que estarás bien, que vas a cuidarte.

—Lo juro, papá. —Esto de las despedidas me hacía mal. Fruncí el ceño. En eso, unas luces cegadoras interrumpieron la escena. Robin estaba a mi lado, y mi mamá al otro. Ambas miraron con curiosidad la escena. El Mercedes Benz negro y lujoso se detuvo detrás del vehículo de Charlie.

De él, bajaron dos personas. Un joven de aspecto desgarbado y… ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué habría pasado?

Charlie asintió en modo de saludo y le dio la mano a… ¿Edward? Sus facciones parecían más suavizadas desde la última vez que nos vimos, lucía más juvenil y sereno.

Robin saludó a Edward con naturalidad, incluso aunque no supiera quién era. Así lo hizo mi madre a su vez.

Presenté a mi amiga y a mi madre a ambos, y Carlisle me presentó a su hijo. Mi estómago se revolvía incierto. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Mucho gusto —murmuró. Algo de todo esto le causaba diversión. ¿Qué se creía?

—Mucho gusto. —Mi voz sonó una octava más alta.

Noté una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Edward

Carlisle saludó a mi mamá y le contó del tratamiento. Les invité a pasar pero ambos se negaron diciendo que era algo rápido y sencillo que querían comunicar.

—Charlie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, Bella. —Carlisle me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. ¿Robin se derretía a mi lado o era idea mía?

—Adelante, continúe —incentivé. Charlie frunció los labios, como si no estuviera muy seguro de mi reacción. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no pude saber qué significaba.

¿Cómo después de _aquél_ incidente hacía como que nada había pasado? Decidí ignorar aquello.

—Sabes que quiero que estés bien, ¿cierto? —Charlie inició.

Esto estaba comenzando a colmar mi paciencia.

—Al grano —chillé.

—No es necesario que andes pagando locomoción para ir a la universidad, Bella. —Esta vez Carlisle habló, con naturalidad, e inspirándome confianza—. Edward te llevará a todas las clases, después de todo, tienen los mismos electivos y las mismas lecciones —dijo y se encogió de hombros. Yo me quedé helada. ¿Así sin más?

—Puedo tomar un taxi, no es necesario tanta hospitalidad —respondí.

—Oh, Edward quiere hacerlo. ¿No es así? —Charlie contestó con entusiasmo. Renée me miró significativamente.

—Sabes que es complicado que encuentres locomoción —razonó ella, Robin estaba al margen y eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

—Después de todo, vamos a ser compañeros —Edward se entrometió. _Vamos a ser compañeros_ repetí mentalmente con una vocecilla burlona. ¿Y si me quiere comer? —. No hay necesidad de que te pongas así. —Su ceño se frunció y unos lindos hoyuelos se asomaron en sus mejillas.

—No quiero molestar a nadie, eso es todo —afirmé. Esa era mi única arma, no me quedaba otra, sabía que estaba perdiendo.

—No es molestia. —Una sonrisa sincera, ¿o suficiente?, se asomó en su cara de modelo. ¡No es justo! Yo no necesito ayuda…

—Yo voto que Bella debería. —Renée se metió de repente, Charlie y Carlisle asintieron a su vez, y me quedé mirando a Robin, ella era mi único escape.

—Oye, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí —respondió ella con nerviosismo.

—Entonces, es un trato. —Edward y Carlisle murmuraron al unísono, maldije internamente.

—De veras, esto es completamente innecesario —susurré en tono de súplica.

—Bella, soy tu médico, Edward es mi hijo, tenemos un vehículo, y tú eres una niña muy buena, él ahora es tu compañero. ¿Tan malo es que se ofrezca? Sé que serán buenos amigos. —Se encogió de hombros y bajé la cabeza con resignación. Sabía que Edward estaba regodeándose de esto, pero por alguna razón que yo no conocía, y además se estaba riendo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

—Bien —susurré. Renée abrió los ojos de sopetón, y supe lo que significaba—. Gracias —añadí, sabiendo que era lo que ella deseaba escuchar—, eso es muy amable de tu parte. —Me encogí de hombros, derrotada. Edward sonrió torcidamente de nuevo, deslumbrándome un poco.

Genial, ahora debería acostumbrarme a no lucir estúpida frente a él.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Gracias Edward —dijo Charlie de corazón. Renée se sumó a las palabras de mi padre, y cuando sentí que no podía ser más incómodo, vi que me equivoqué.

—No le vayas a poner un dedo encima a mi hija, Edward. Recuerda que soy policía. —Charlie le guiñó un ojo a Edward y éste se rió con naturalidad, divertido.

—Charlie, suficiente. —Enrojecí hasta niveles no permitidos por la divinidad, y Charlie besó mi mejilla—. Adiós, cielo. Robin, Renée… Carlisle, espero verte pronto —añadió con una carcajada, Carlisle le imitó.

—De nada, Charlie. Buen viaje.

—Adiós, Edward. —Mi padre le dio un apretón de mano y me moví sola hasta llegar junto a su auto. La multitud se quedó detrás de mí, observando solemnemente. Hice una seña con la mano por la calle, observando a Charlie irse. Una lágrima cayó de mi mejilla, traicionándome. ¡Ah! Sensibilidad estúpida.

Volví con el resto, y Carlisle me sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Quieren un té? —pregunté invitándolos a pasar. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y Carlisle besó mi frente.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Cenaremos en casa. —Edward se rió de eso. ¿Qué demonios era tan cómico?

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió con naturalidad y con un apretón de mano. Hizo lo mismo con Renée y Robin. Ambos subieron al Mercedes y desaparecieron por la calle principal.

— ¡Qué suertuda eres, Bella! Mira qué monada de doctor y amigo tienes. —Negó sorprendida y yo me reí.

—Concuerdo claramente con tu mamá. —Robin soltó una risita. Ella empujó mi silla hasta entrar en la casa, donde el antiguo escaloncito había sido reemplazado por una rampa.

—Muy cómicas —respondí con una risa.

…

— ¡Veamos Titanic! —chilló Renée entusiasmada. Una vez que entramos a la casa.

En cierto orden de cosas, Renée no era una mamá común. Me daba risa ver su entusiasmo por ciertos personajes de la farándula, el maquillaje, y ahora demostraba un amplio interés en mi relación con Edward.

Repetí una y otra vez que no sabía nada de él, más lo que me había contado su padre.

— ¡Yo que tú me tiro! —Renée sonrió y siguió picando el queso. Íbamos a pedir pizza, pero como hacerlas en casa era mejor, me opuse a ello. Ahora estaba enseñándole a Robin y a Renée a cocinar antes de poner la película.

Tuve que ser paciente al momento de explicarle como cortar queso sin rebanarse la mano, porque tomaba mal el cuchillo y ya se había cortado un poco el índice.

—Estoy bien —repetía una y otra vez, yo negaba encantada.

Robin estaba pelando los tomates, mientras todas comentábamos trivialidades y me preguntaban con interés sobre mis terapias. Ellas, a pesar de que insistí en lo contrario, dijeron que querían ir junto a mí en la sesión que seguía. Yo sabía que era algo innecesario, pero no había caso cuando a Robin o a Renée se les metía algo en la cabeza.

Una vez que teníamos listo el tomate, la salsa junto con el jamón, el queso y los demás ingredientes, los repartimos por toda la pizza y entraron en el horno.

Cuando estuvo lista, nos sentamos alrededor de la tele del living, y pusimos Titanic.

—Creo que voy a llorar —murmuró Renée, y eso que ni siquiera la película había empezado.

Renée siempre lloraba con las películas.

.

.

.

—_ ¿Qué piensas?_ —preguntó Carlisle en su mente, quizás por no querer quebrar la quietud que nos envolvía. Yo seguía ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos, riéndome a ratos y en otras manteniendo la compostura.

Llevaba un tiempo espiando a Bella de noche. Sabía que era idiota irme de allí sabiendo que volvería, pero los demás no decían nada al respecto. Supongo que respetaban mi decisión, pero sé que Emmett sólo quiere burlarse y echarse a reír, el problema es que mis padres se lo tienen prohibido.

Se enteraron la tercera noche de lo que estaba haciendo. Había salido por la puerta con calma, pero Carlisle estaba en el porche con Esme, y no me lo había visto venir.

_— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella con sutileza. Alice apareció junto a mí, acompañada por una ráfaga de aire. Ella alzó las cejas, soltó una risita, y se situó junto a mis padres._

_Naturalmente, estaba incómodo con aquella escena. Muy incómodo._

_Fue peor cuando Emmett y Jasper, además de Rosalie, llegaron de su caza. Nos miraron con diversión, y de pronto la familia Cullen, estaba agrupada observándome con cierta chispa en los ojos. Era como para fotografiarlos._

_Bloqueé los pensamientos burlones, pero antes de que replicara ante ello, Emmett no dudó en expresarlos en voz alta._

_—Es la tercera noche, Eddie. No somos idiotas. ¿Decidiste por fin hacerte hombre e ir a un cabaret? —Alzó las cejas y le escupí mentalmente. Esme y Carlisle le miraron con reprobación, él se encogía de hombros, clamando inocencia, cuando Jasper y Alice se partían de risa. Rosalie contenía un atisbo de sonrisa, pero se mantuvo inescrutable. _

_—No seas absurdo, ¿acaso ves que tenga cara de niño malo? —Jasper se unió a las carcajadas._

_—Creo que los únicos niños malos fueron Alice y tú ayer por la noche, antes de que yo me largara —ironicé. De haber sido humano, la cara de Jasper se habría vuelto tres tonos más roja._

_— ¡Basta! —Esme ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Esperé con precaución a recibir más ataques, pero aparentemente yo había tenido la última palabra. Miré a Alice, pero ella frunció el ceño._

_— ¡Oye! Yo mantuve el secreto —se quejó._

_—Creo que tengo derecho a saber de qué se trata. —Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada significativa._

_—Voy a visitar a alguien —respondí como si nada._

_— ¡Eddie va a un café con piernas, yo lo sabía! —Emmett hizo su baile de la victoria. Me acerqué y le di un manotazo en la cabeza, para luego alejarme del porche._

_— ¡Salúdame a Bella! —Alice tenía esa mirada malditamente chispeante por la diversión, pero para mí no era algo cómico en absoluto._

_Carlisle se calló junto con el resto de la multitud. Me di la vuelta justo al dejar atrás el volvo, pero volvieron a interrumpirme antes de que siguiera mi camino._

_— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! _

_Odiaba con todo mi ser la voz de Esme cuando expresaba molestia. Volví en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a ellos, no me gustaba ser irrespetuoso._

_— ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ver a la chica Swan? —Empalidecí._

_—Me quedo fuera de su ventana… creo que así sería más fácil cuando llegue la universidad y deba compartir un salón con ella, necesito acostumbrarme a su aroma —expliqué con toda naturalidad, evadiendo el hecho de que me daba curiosidad el ruido de su suave corazoncito y sus mejillas sonrosadas._

_—O quizás le tiene ganas —se burló Emmett. Traté de hacer caso omiso de ello._

_—He revisado su futuro, Esme, no ocurrirá nada malo. —Alice se encogió de hombros, defendiéndome al fin. Di gracias al cielo por eso._

_— ¿Cómo es que sabe su dirección? Encima nos salió psicópata —murmuró nuevamente mi maduro hermano. Le fulminé con la mirada, sin saber realmente cuánto podría durar mi autocontrol, lo suficiente como para no romperle la cara._

_Carlisle frunció los labios, pero lo dejó pasar. _

_— ¿Lo puedo explicar más tarde? —rogué. Lo sopesó unos segundos, y luego asintió. _

_Rodando los ojos, y haciendo una mini-reverencia, me largué rápidamente de allí antes de que mi familia soltara algún otro chiste de mal gusto._

—Pensaba en todo —susurré volviendo a la realidad. Divertido y a la vez agobiado.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarla —respondió mi padre, observando el camino—. Bella es una gran chica, es… completamente irracional lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué las peores cosas les ocurren a las mejores

personas?

—No lo sé —respondí sinceramente, porque no había pensado en ello. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era injusto.

Injusto que Bella no pudiera caminar.

Injusto que Bella no pudiera sentirse a la par con los demás.

Injusto… que Bella se sintiera miserable consigo misma, podría olerlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Por qué se niega tanto a que la ayuden? —pregunté esta vez en voz alta. Ambos lo sopesamos unos momentos, buscándole una explicación.

—Bella es muy… independiente. No le gusta que se preocupen por ella, quiere hacer todo sola. Es muy testaruda. —Carlisle sonrió—. Y además porque ni siquiera te conoce, además del pequeño incidente. Sabes que ella querrá aclarar eso pronto, ¿no?

Me masajeé la sien, sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría, y que tendría que buscar mil excusas, porque de decirle lo que somos, ni hablar.

—Pensaré en algo —me limité a contestar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, y al llegar a casa, me di una ducha, y cambié mis ropas. Cuando estuve listo, me senté en la cama a recordar las expresiones del rostro de Bella.

Ira. Frustración. Vergüenza. Resignación. Incomodidad. Testarudez. Tristeza, cuando su padre se fue.

Sabía que Bella se dormiría tarde, así que planeaba ir como a las cuatro de la mañana, sólo para asegurarme de que estuviera dormida profundamente. O al menos eso decían los cálculos de Alice.

Mientras recordaba su carita pequeña siendo surcada por las lágrimas, algo inspiró en mí esta muchacha.

Esa muchacha a quién, hace un tiempo, intenté matar en un callejón, a quien juzgué erróneamente, a quien traté mal. Quien me inspiraba simpatía, sobre todo sus expresiones cómicas cuando se frustraba o molestaba. No estaba seguro hasta donde llegaría esto. Hasta dónde resultaría todo, si ella volvería a caminar… o quizás no…

Pero, lo que sí me prometí, es que a esta muchacha de ojos achocolatados y sonrisa tentadora, la cuidaría como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida. Con la necesidad de no verla llorar nunca más. Y sabía que cumpliría esa promesa, proteger a quien pronto consideraría una amiga. Quizás una mejor amiga a quien cuidar, a quien querer, brindarle apoyo en su situación. Y no por lástima, si no por tener una convicción de que _eso_ es lo correcto. De que eso es lo que se debe hacer.

Me prometí cuidar a Bella como una hermana, como una amiga; para no verla llorar nunca más. Y cumpliría esa promesa incluso aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

* * *

**AJÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASDF, AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO CHORIFLAI, QUERUBINES, VEAMOS QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA QUE EDWARD QUIERE AYUDAR A BELLA, Y MUESTRA CIERTO INTERÉS POR ELLA. Además, ya ven que la culpa lo consume. Por eso se ofrece a llevar a Bella. Siempre he pensado que Edward es demasiado duro consigo mismo, y de una u otra forma, el quiere ayudar a Bella. Ahí un encuentro con intercambio de palabras, ámenme por eso xD**

**Gracias a todas por sus alertas, pucha que me ponen contenta :D**

**Un besote y nos leemos en la otra :) **

**PD: son 70 reviews, de verdad no sé como agradecerles por el apoyo y el cariño :D ¿Cuando llegaremos a los 100? **

**-Vale.**

**Adelanto:**

Salimos del salón de belleza, y comenzamos a pasearnos en el centro comercial, Reneé observaba unas cuantas cosas en vitrina, mientras Robin empujaba mi silla. Nos detuvimos afuera de una joyería, con Reneé mirando por la vitrina, y un retorcijón me revolvió el estómago.

-¡Oh! Mira quién es, Jazz –la muchacha, aparentemente la –no-novia de Edward me miró con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción. Me quedé confundida justo donde estaba, con Robin a mis espaldas con la misma expresión facial que yo.

-Tú eres Bella –apuntó la chica del cabello negro azabache y de unas pupilas color caramelo. Su novio me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, yo tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza. ¿¡Cómo podía pretender que no había olvidado lo del callejón!?


	9. Conversación

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, blá, la historia es mía, bla, bla, blá, no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

* * *

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD. facebook / groups / betasffadiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:** Conversación.

_"¡Anda, Bells! Te quedará bonito", "Vamos, te hará bien", "¡Nunca has tenido una tarde de chicas!",_ fueron las excusas que usaron Robin y Renée para llevarme al centro comercial a _embellecerme_ antes de iniciar las clases. En lo personal, me parecía una completa y total estupidez. Pero, sabiendo que no podría llevarles la contraria por mucho más, decidí acceder. Era sábado por la tarde, y el lunes iniciaban mis clases. Renée y Robin tenían decidido irse al día siguiente por la mañana, o al menos, eso decían sus tickets de avión.

Por un lado, no quería quedarme sola. Ansiaba desesperadamente la compañía de esta muchacha de cabello colorín que se ganó mi corazón en tan poco tiempo, y por otro lado quería retener a Renée conmigo por un tiempo más. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo nostalgia de mi hogar.

Y verdaderamente se sentía horrible.

Habíamos entrado al _Paul's beauty shack, _a que me _hicieran un corte radical._ Pongamos eso entre comillas porque al final todo lo que pude transar fue un corte en las puntas. A pesar de no ser demasiado afeminada en cuanto al maquillaje y la ropa, mi cabello era todo lo que tenía, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por un completo capricho.

Claramente, no conocíamos ningún buen salón de belleza en la región. Pero, el estilista de Renée nos recomendó a un compañero del instituto de peluquería: Paul. Nos dio la ubicación del local y antes de que pudiera rechistar, me tenían en un asiento confortable y de cuero, frente a un espejo, rodeada con una capa de color morado suave que rezaba el logo de la peluquería.

Hace siglos que no me cortaba el pelo, por lo que estaba un poco impaciente por que acabara de una vez.

Paul era un hombre muy simpático, aunque no gay. Me sorprendió, porque el estilista de Renée había salido del clóset hace rato, en fin.

Nos hablaba con entusiasmo mientras preparaba los utensilios que usaría en mí. Renée y él comentaron cómo habían conocido a John, quien atiende a Renée en Florida. Robin me miraba divertida desde su silla mientras advertía la tortura que yo había de sentir.

Me sentía de lo más estúpida tratando de creerme una reina de belleza, siendo que estoy en una silla de ruedas. Bastante irónico.

Renée decía que estaba perdiendo la confianza en mí, y era cierto. Estaba harta de la vida y de sus remolinos y vueltas idiotas. No quería que Edward me llevara a la universidad; mi único anhelo era ser independiente y eso era justamente lo contrario de lo que obtuve. Todo por una estúpida roca de tamaño colosal.

—Pero cielo, mírate —insistía Paul con un puchero que me hizo soltar una risita sincera—. Eres preciosa. ¿Por qué no querrías arreglarte un poco más? Es una silla de ruedas, no el fin del mundo. Ya verás como tus piernecitas vuelven. —Me guiñó un ojo, tomando mi cabello con separadores—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Corto —chillaron las dos desde atrás.

—Las puntitas por favor, no me quites mi melena. —Hice un puchero idéntico al de él, y se rió con ganas.

— ¿Qué demonios están pensando estas señoritas desde atrás, que quieren quitarte tu cabello? Está bien cuidado, excepto las puntas… ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Parecen arbolitos! ¿Hace cuánto no lo cortabas?

—Un año —murmuré. A Paul casi le da un patatús. Volví a carcajearme, cuando inició por recortarme lo necesario. Quedó excelente. Sólo se había limitado a quitar las partes quemadas y feas, lo cual no era mucho, la verdad, casi nada. Todos exageran demasiado.

Con el pelo húmedo y despeinado, me dirigí al lavabo. Renée y Robin me siguieron, donde a las tres nos hicieron un masaje con una crema hidratante de keratina y no sé qué otra cosa más de ingrediente.

Me tuvieron que pasar de la silla de ruedas a un asiento especial con un lavabo de cerámica blanca en el lado de la cabeza. Las tres soltábamos suspiros audibles cuando las manos celestiales de los estilistas hacían su trabajo.

Al salir, todas habíamos hecho buenas migas con Paul, y decidí volver allí cada vez que quisiera un masaje o un corte de cabello. Una vez que nos pusieron las porquerías de mascarillas malolientes en el rostro, sentí que iba a perder la jodida paciencia, pero al notar que mi cara efectivamente lucía más brillante, radiante y limpia, deduje que el esfuerzo había valido la pena en algo, al menos.

Renée insistió en pagar, incluso cuando Robin y yo replicamos con sorna, así que nuestro modo de pago era invitarla a una copa de helado.

Salimos del salón de belleza, y comenzamos a pasearnos en el centro comercial, Renée observaba unas cuantas cosas en vitrina, mientras Robin empujaba mi silla. Nos detuvimos afuera de una joyería, en tanto Renée miraba por la vitrina, y un retorcijón me revolvió el estómago.

— ¡Oh! Mira quién es, Jazz. —La muchacha, aparentemente la no-novia de Edward, me miró con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción. Me quedé confundida justo donde estaba, con Robin a mis espaldas con la misma expresión facial que yo—. Tú eres Bella —apuntó la chica del cabello negro azabache y de unas pupilas color caramelo. Su novio me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, yo tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza. ¿¡Cómo podía pretender que había olvidado lo del callejón!?

—Tú eres Alice —respondí sonriendo a medias. Renée se dio vuelta y quedó contemplando la escena.

— ¡Ah, hola querida!

—Somos Alice y Jasper —se presentó mientras hacía un ademán con la mano—, los hermanos de Edward.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo nos reconociste? Bella, ¿ya los conocías?

—Yo a ellos no, pero parece que ellos a mí sí.

—Una vez me topé con Bella en la calle —comentó Alice con toda naturalidad, lo cual, no era mentira. Iba a gemir, pero me aguanté porque, claramente, se vería sospechoso.

—Ya se lo he dicho a Carlisle cuando acompañé a Bella a su terapia, pero agradécele nuevamente a… ¿Edward, no? Por la hospitalidad con mi hija sin siquiera conocerla. ¡Han sido todos muy amables!

—No se preocupe, Renée —comentó Alice—. Gusto en conocerla.

—Igualmente —respondió. Le dediqué una sonrisa un poco más cálida a la muchacha, después de todo iba a verla más seguido, y ella en cierto modo había contenido a Edward en _aquella_ ocasión. Tenía que conformarme, eso era lo único que podía repetirme a mí misma—. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

— ¡Compras! —Jasper se estremeció cuando Alice chilló, y eso me dio un punto de simpatía por él. Notó mi expresión y se rió conmigo.

— ¿No te gustan las compras, Bella? —Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Bueno, y si vamos por una copa de helado? —ofreció Renée—. ¿Quieren ir?

—Oh, no, vamos con prisa, pero gracias. —Alice sonrió.

—Cuídense, chicos. Envíenles saludos a su padre. —Ellos sonrieron y se fueron, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Renée me miró, arqueando una ceja. Me hice la desentendida, y Robin aparentemente no sabía el por qué de su reacción.

—Con que, ya la conocías, ¿eh?

.

.

.

Tomamos un helado en una heladería que estaba en el patio de comidas del centro comercial, y a lo largo de la tarde, Renée me exigió saber de dónde conocía a Alice.

—Un día estaba volviendo de una sesión de terapia y me la encontré en la calle —mentí.

Renée no parecía satisfecha con mi explicación, pero no preguntó más. Esperaba que mi comportamiento no hubiera lucido sospechoso. Lamentablemente, con mis habilidades actorales, mis expectativas no eran demasiadas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la primera tarea de la noche, era ordenar la casa y ellas debían arreglar sus bolsos. Me ayudaron a hacer el aseo, y antes de que se marcharan llegaría Tricia, mi ama de llaves. Ella conversaría con mi mamá sobre mis necesidades y las indicaciones que había recibido por parte de Carlisle, lo que necesitaba, las compras y demás.

Cuando estaban los bolsos ordenados y mi casa limpia, preparamos un café mientras nos decidíamos por algo que ver.

— ¿Un paseo para recordar? —Renée lucía entusiasmada. ¿A qué se debía esa obsesión por las películas cursis?

…

…

…

Estaba nervioso.

No, en realidad estaba aterrado. Si no me equivocaba quedaban veinticinco minutos para que retirara a Bella de su casa, eso estaba comenzando a hacer que el estómago me diera vueltas, y cuando sentía que por fin empezaba a demostrar ciertos caracteres humanos, recordaba mi situación con la inmortalidad.

Algo que por supuesto, no me complacía del todo.

—Santo cielo —me quejé.

Sabía que estaba comportándome como una niñita, pero no estaba seguro de cómo mirar a Bella a los ojos luego de que la espié como todo un psicópata cada noche.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No quería espantarla. Tampoco quería que se enterara de mi naturaleza, y Carlisle le había dejado perfectamente en claro que era un _asunto mío._ ¿¡Asunto mío!?

¿Cómo diablos no pudo pensar en algo que la dejara contenta allí mismo? Por lo poco que pude ver la otra noche, cuando la _conocí_ en su casa, ella era de lo más testaruda.

Testaruda, pero irónicamente adorable.

Esperaba poder ser su amigo. Que confiara en mí. Si creía haber visto personas rotas en mi pasado, ella no se les comparaba en absoluto, tanto en carácter, como en bondad. ¿Cómo lo más horrible puede ocurrirle a la gente más pura?

Bella es joven, toda una vida por vivir. Carlisle siempre dice elogios cuando habla de su terapia en casa. Que es dulce, que es fuerte, que es inteligente… que es aquí, que es allá. ¿Por qué ella precisamente tenía que quedar lisiada? Al menos temporalmente, hasta que sus fisuras en la columna vertebral se regeneraran.

_Alguien se ve preocupado,_ pensó Esme. Se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, y sus ojos mostraban la más pura ternura.

—No sé qué le diré a Bella cuando me pregunte lo del callejón. —Gemí.

—No creo que ella sea así de directa, no por lo que he escuchado.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna excusa? —consulté. Quedaban diez minutos para que tuviera que salir en su busca, según el acuerdo.

—Dile que… le contarás cuando tengas la oportunidad. —Sonrió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Me puse de pie con rapidez y le miré aterrorizado. ¿¡Ella planeaba que le contara lo que éramos!? ¡Ella me odiaría para siempre! Eso si se recobraba del patatús cuando asimilara la verdad.

— ¿Crees que con lo _relativamente cercana_ que se convertirá para la familia no lo sabrá algún día? Alice sabe que ustedes serán buenos amigos. Ella tiene terapia con Carlisle… Es bastante obvio que en algún momento seremos de apoyo para ella. Más aún con su condición…

—No quiero hablar de esto —espeté—. Bella no va a saber jamás lo que aquí ocurre, ¿entendido? Luego… esto, eh, pensaré en algo que decirle.

Esme me miró con la mirada más dulce y comprensiva que tiene.

—Eres bien ciego, ¿eh?

—Oh, por favor —bufé. No estaba de humor para sermones. Besé su mejilla y tomé mi mochila. Adentro deposité un cuadernillo de notas y un estuche pequeño con dos lápices y un corrector de errores.

— ¡Ten un buen primer día! —me gritó desde la habitación. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron un poco.

Al bajar las escaleras, noté a Jasper y a Emmett jugando con la Wii. Rosalie leía una revista, y Alice estaba usando el ordenador. Carlisle llegó a mi lado y palmeó mi hombro.

— ¿Cómo estamos para hoy?

—Ni me lo preguntes.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice se acercaron a mí antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿A qué hora tienen sus clases? —pregunté. Todos teníamos clases en el mismo campus, pero en horarios diferidos.

—Oh, todos comenzamos como a las diez y media u once. Eres el único penoso con clases a las nueve.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué al volvo, todos me sonreían estúpidamente, pero Rosalie ni se inmutó por mi ausencia, para variar.

— ¡Ten un buen día, Eddie! —gritaron a coro. Traté de ignorar las bromas mentales que me disparaban. En ocasiones me costaba bloquear los pensamientos de mi familia, aunque, obviamente, estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—Aw, yo recuerdo haberle cambiado pañales como si fuera ayer. —Emmett gimió—. Y ahora… ¡El retoño se va a la universidad!

—Tú no serías ni capaz de limpiarle el trasero a un bebé, Emmett —Alice enfatizó con todo el sarcasmo posible y solté una carcajada sincera.

_Suerte con Bella,_pensó Alice.

_Cuidado con las nenas león,_ese sin duda era Emmett.

_Suerte hijo,_mi padre hizo una seña con la mano.

_Adiós Eddie,_Jasper sonrió.

En eso llegó Esme a la puerta y me hizo señas con la mano, diciéndome mentalmente lo mucho que me quería y blá, blá, blá.

Retrocedí con el volvo y serpenteé por algunas calles. Tamborileé mis dedos en el volante todo el camino. No supe por qué una insignificante humana me intimidaba tanto. ¿Cómo podría eso tener sentido?

Estaba haciéndole un favor, sólo eso. ¿Qué tenía de extraño?

Carlisle hablaba con demasiado cariño sobre ella. Nos explicó que Charlie era un buen hombre, y a pesar de tener una situación económica estable, no le sobraba el dinero, de la misma forma sucedía con Renée. No quería ni imaginarme los costos sobre tener un chofer todo el mes para que te traslade a tu antojo, me imaginaba que debía ser peor que un taxi.

Así que, tenía que ser desinteresado, actuar de esa forma y punto. Aunque el hecho de que Bella pudiera sentirse aterrada o incómoda en mi presencia, me hacía sentir extraño. ¿Me importaba realmente su opinión sobre mí?

Es sólo una humana. Una simple e insignificante humana.

Bajé por la 5th Avenue Street, tratando de hacer lo que se podía con el tráfico. Hasta que doblé por una cuantas calles y me estacioné frente a su casa. Antes de bajarme encendí el aire tibio. No me gustaría que cogiera un resfrío...

Su esencia me golpeó con un poco menos de fuerza que la vez anterior cuando me bajé. Estaba completamente seguro de que haberla espiado por las noches era una de las ideas más brillantes de toda la historia.

Me posé al lado del asiento del copiloto, y dejé la puerta abierta. Eché el asiento para atrás, y una vez que estuvo todo listo para ella, caminé de forma casual hacia su puerta, obligándome mentalmente a mantener la compostura.

Toqué el timbre y esperé un par de segundos. El aroma de Bella me golpeó con otra oleada, pero esta vez con más suavidad. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a su esencia. En eso, oí un golpe sordo y un pequeño chillido acompañado de una maldición.

— ¡Diablos!

Aguanté la risa, en primer lugar porque Bella estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y no estaba en mis planes hacer que se enfadara conmigo. Segundo, no podía comportarme como un idiota. Ella abrió la puerta, y me dedicó una sonrisa... ¿Incómoda? ¿Confundida? ¿Avergonzada?

Llevaba su mochila sobre su regazo. Diablos, olía demasiado bien.

—Mi coordinación jamás ha sido buena, me imagino que te darás cuenta que con la silla las cosas no han cambiado —explicó—. Soy Isabella Swan, bueno, eh, Bella. —Estiró su pálida mano en mi dirección, y le dirigí una sonrisa sincera, que la hizo enrojecer.

—Un gusto. Soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

—Yo ya sé tú apellido. —Su razonamiento hizo que me abofeteara mentalmente. Bella: 1. Edward: 0.

—Cl—claro. —Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que pensar con más claridad lo que decía. Bella sonrió con desgano, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Bajó por la rampa y avanzamos hasta situarnos frente al auto.

Ella se acomodó paralelamente hasta situarse al lado del asiento del copiloto. Se impulsó hacia arriba en silencio, y yo esperé a su lado, para luego poder remover la silla. Sus manos resbalaron y cayó sentada en su posición inicial.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —susurré.

—Estoy bien —murmuró con frustración. —Lo he estado practicando con tu papá. Es un poco complejo.

Volvió a tomar impulso, pero cuando estaba girándose sobre sí misma, casi se cae al suelo. Alcancé a tomarla en mis brazos en un rápido reflejo. El viento me sacudió y el aroma de su sangre me golpeó por tercera vez, pero fue bastante tolerable. Me aplaudí mentalmente.

— ¿Segura?

Gimió hasta cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—Déjame en la silla. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo sola.

Cumplí sus deseos, pero supe que ella hacía todo esto más por orgullo que por otra cosa. No quería ayuda.

Volvió a intentarlo hasta terminar en el fracaso, frustrada y sobre su silla.

Sin preguntarle, la acuné en mis brazos y la senté donde correspondía. Desde su nueva posición me miró con tristeza.

—No tenías que molestarte, ya estoy aprendiendo...

—No es nada —repliqué. Su ceño se frunció con fuerza, y se quejó notoriamente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Por qué hago qué?

—Ayudarme. —Se encogió de hombros—. Soy una desconocida, no debería inspirar sentimiento alguno en ti. Eso lo dejaste muy en claro en el callejón.

Mi semblante se paralizó.

—Mira Bella, si crees que te tengo lástima, estás equivocada. Admiro tu perseverancia, eso es todo. Y Carlisle habla muy bien de ti en casa, pensé que económicamente esto te echaría una mano. Ahora bien, lo del callejón creo que debes comenzar a olvidarlo, o al menos posponerlo, porque no pienso discutirlo contigo ahora.

Dicho esto, cerré su puerta con suavidad y guardé la silla en el maletero del auto. Su estupefacción era notable.

¿Había sido muy rudo?

—Lo siento. Es que... es complicado —añadí cuando me senté junto a ella e inicié la conducción. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, quizás. Pero a pesar de que pensé que no contestaría, separó sus labios y soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Estoy harta de esto —susurró. Se apoyó en el respaldo, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿De qué? —Concluí que definitivamente era mejor seguirle la corriente. Era tan taimada...

—De esta estúpida silla y tener que depender de todo el mundo —espetó. No me sorprendió su respuesta, pero la dejé pasar. Naturalmente, en su situación ella necesitaba ser escuchada. No podía culparla por eso... Abrió los ojos y por primera vez, o al menos yo quería que así fuera la primera vez en que ella lo hacía y no de una forma tan explosiva como el incidente de la otra vez, sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión, y volvió la vista—. Ya. Te estoy aburriendo con mis problemas.

—Es interesante oírte —respondí de corazón. Al menos, algo de confianza tenía conmigo.

—Gracias. —Frunció los labios cuando llegábamos al campus. De haber sido humano mis manos sudarían, y podía jurar que las de Bella estaban temblando.

— ¿Por? —Me estacioné con cuidado entre un mini-cooper y una furgoneta.

—Por todo —se limitó a contestar. Volvió a girar la vista en mi dirección, sonrojándose nuevamente. Me bajé del volvo, y bajé la silla de ruedas. Abrí su puerta, y le ayudé a quitarse el cinturón. Se estaba impulsando, pero antes de que ella replicara, sentí el impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos.

—Permíteme ayudarte —pedí.

Sujeté su frágil cuerpecito junto al mío, y lo deposité en la silla de ruedas. Sus mejillas seguían enrojeciendo más y más. Cerré su puerta y activé la alarma del auto. Me eché mi mochila al hombro, pero me miró disgustada.

—Permíteme ayudarte —repitió frunciendo los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa. Me quitó la mochila de la espalda, y la sujetó junto con la suya, ambas en su regazo. Sonreí estúpidamente.

En silencio, nos alejamos del volvo, yo empujaba su silla.

En eso, imploré con todo mi corazón para que todo resultara bien.

* * *

**Buena ésa, Eddie xD **

**Bieeeeeeen, entonces, aquí tenemos una pincelada de lo que está pasando con Edward y Bella ;) muero porque Bella descubra que él la espía de noche, aunque es súper friki... xdd**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus favoritos, comentarios y follows! Como diríamos en Chile, son bacanes xddddddddd ya, lo siento, me hiperventilé.**

**Ya no creo que ponga más playlists porque tengo la leve impresión que nadie las toma en cuenta xD**

**YYYYYY a partir de ahora, se publicará semanalmente los VIERNES POR LA TARDEEEEEEEE, ¡yupi! Ahora para alegrarles más la vida, les dejo un...**

**Adelanto:**

No, no soy su dueño. No, _aún _no soy su amigo. Pero, ¡agh! Pero, ¿acaso no podían dejar de comentar el hecho de que Bella estuviera en una silla de ruedas? Mentalmente, digo.

—¿Te sientas conmigo? No quiero estar sola —musitó cuando ingresamos a nuestra primera clase: Inglés. Con su mirada de inocencia y paz, ignorante ante los pensamientos del mundo sobre ella, sonreí con ganas, sintiéndome aliviado de inmediato.

—Claro.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber ;) ¡Besos!**

**-Vale**


	10. Conociéndola

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD. **  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Conociéndola.**

Empujé la silla de Bella hasta ingresar directamente en la recepción. Ella se mantenía en silencio, y el clima, gracias a Dios, se mantenía nublado, lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera salir a la luz del día. Evité con desagrado cada pensamiento inoportuno que tenían algunas chicas sobre mí.

¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres?

Cuando entramos a la recepción, preguntamos a un guardia dónde estaba el aula de nuestra primera clase.

—Escaleras arriba, doble a la derecha y pregunte por el departamento de Literatura, queda cerca de la biblioteca. —El hombre sonrió. Observé mentalmente el plano que trazaba con sus descripciones, así que no tendría problema en encontrar el lugar que él especificaba. El hombre miró a Bella y contuvo un _"Oh"_ y se excusó rápidamente—. El ascensor está por este pasillo hacia el fondo. Tiene una linda novia, señor —añadió giñándome el ojo.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro recorrió todos los tonos de rojo posibles. Evité hacer comentarios al respecto, porque sabía que tartamudearía o que mi voz se cortaría en ello, por lo que le dirigí un asentimiento al hombre y empujé la silla de mi compañera hasta completar el pasillo. Un silencio incómodo recorrió el ambiente en ese trance. ¡Qué inoportuno era no poder leer sus pensamientos!

A veces me preguntaba qué tenía de mal que no podía leer sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando la observaba dormir por las noches, ya que, me daba mucha curiosidad saber qué soñaba.

¿Habría tenido pesadillas con mi mirada y mis dientes afilados en aquella noche oscura? No quería ni pensarlo.

Pulsé el botón de llamado al ascensor, y me preocupé cuando se abrieron las puertas. El ascensor tenía espejos en sus cuatro paredes, por lo que noté que Bella gemía en voz baja y tenía sus ojos cerrados, con su rostro lleno de pánico. Ingresé con ella y pulsé el botón de subida. Me puse en cuclillas frente a ella, notando que sus manitas temblaban notoriamente, eso me asustó. Al acercarme, su aroma me envolvió, sin embargo, era completamente soportable.

— ¿B—Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo miedo —susurró cuando las puertas se abrieron—. No quiero que me rechacen.

Mi corazón, si es que seguía allí latiendo de algún modo, se encogió por las palabras de Bella, sabía que nada de esto le estaba gustando. Tenía que admitir que ella era muy valiente como para ir y enfrentarse a un grupo de desconocidos después de un trauma tan grande como el de su inoportuno accidente.

— ¿Quieres algún refresco, o algo? —tartamudeé.

—No, no. Estoy bien. —Luego de eso, abrió sus ojos y noté que estaban llorosos—. Es sólo que no soy muy buena haciendo amigos, pero ya se me pasará —respondió para contentarme.

—Bueno, eh… yo estoy aquí. Quizás aún no seamos cercanos, pero de veras quiero que estés bien, Bella —dije con naturalidad, sonriéndole.

—Gracias, Edward. Creo que en un principio te juzgué mal. Sé… que quizás no nos conocimos de la mejor forma, pero dado que tu padre es así de bueno conmigo, pues, bueno… sé que debería darte una oportunidad. Sé que eres bueno, aunque no entienda mucho tus acciones y tu ayuda. —Resistí el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, sostenerla en mi regazo y prometerle que todo iría bien… ¡AGH! ¡NO HABÍA ENTABLADO NI CINCO CONVERSACIONES CON ELLA! ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Carajo.

Eso no estaba bien, ¿cómo podría estarlo?

_Bella es mi nueva amiga, _pensé. Uno puede sentir esa simpatía hacia sus amigos, ¿no?

—Prometo que te lo explicaré más adelante. —Las palabras salieron apresuradamente de mi boca, traicionándome. No, no, no, ¡no! Ella no podía saber nada… No podía enterarse de quién era yo realmente, me odiaría para siempre, o al menos le daría un buen susto. Tendría que pensar una buena excusa para ello, o tendría que morderme la lengua, como siempre.

Me sonrió débilmente, pero un poco más compuesta. Seguí las instrucciones del guardia mientras avanzábamos, pero, de repente, mi estupefacción fue notable. Voces, tanto masculinas como femeninas, resonaban en mi cabeza, y francamente me habría gustado darles una buena paliza a todos ellos, a pesar de no considerarme violento en absoluto. ¿¡Cómo podían destilar tanto desprecio en sus pensamientos!?

_¿Qué hace un galán como él con un ser humano tan decrépito como ella? _

_Oh, pobre chica; debe de sentirse realmente inferior ante tal chico. Es guapo…_

_¡Qué guapo! ¿Por qué pierde su tiempo en personas como ella?_

_Bueno, como dicen, siempre hay alguien que está peor que tú._

La cólera ardió dentro de mí como fuego vivo. La gente no podía ser tan cruel.

Pero lamentablemente, mi existencia como lector de mentes me había enseñado que era así: la gente y el mundo eran crueles, y trataban como una basura a quienes menos lo merecían. Las personas eran hipócritas, irradiaban envidia y odio por cada uno de sus mugrosos poros.

Intenté bloquear todos esos comentarios, pero se me hacía casi imposible. No quería armar una escena, y lo último que debía hacer era asustar a Bella; no ahora que quería ser su amigo.

No ahora que estaba ganándome su confianza.

No ahora, porque estaba convencido de que mi trabajo era reparar sus alas rotas y ayudarla a volver a volar.

No ahora, no podía ser ahora.

Y quizás… No, no era su dueño. No, _aún _no era su amigo. Pero, ¡agh! ¿Acaso no podían dejar de comentar el hecho de que Bella estuviera en una silla de ruedas? Mentalmente, me refería.

— ¿Te sientas conmigo? No quiero estar sola —musitó cuando ingresamos a nuestra primera clase, inglés; con su mirada de inocencia y paz, ignorante de los pensamientos del mundo sobre ella, sonreí con ganas, sintiéndome aliviado de inmediato.

—Claro.

…

…

…

Estaba segura de que la universidad sería terrorífica, y eso me tenía aterrada.

En realidad, sólo tenía dos razones para estar así: la universidad, y Edward, sobre todo él.

O sea, me extrañaba que se hubiera ofrecido de la nada a darme aventones para movilizarme hacia las clases. ¿Quién demonios hacía eso con un desconocido? No me desagradaba, pero me incomodaba. No me consideraba alguien dependiente, en absoluto, creo que ese era todo el problema.

Siempre había sido reservada, y quién me conocía sabía que no era una novedad.

Por eso, me costaba tener que simular que me llevaba excelente, bien, o que conocía de toda la vida a alguien que no conocí de la forma más bonita del mundo.

Edward era un chico muy extraño, pero por lo que alcanzaba a notar, se veía agradable.

Lo que más me había llamado la atención en la mañana, fue su pálida y fría piel, además, sus ojos seguían de un tono acaramelado; eso pude apreciarlo con claridad cuando me había cargado en sus brazos, y temía que producto de lo mismo, yo hubiera enrojecido notoriamente. ¡Estúpida piel rosácea!

Me consoló, en cierto modo, que Edward accediera a tomar asiento conmigo; ya que él se veía bastante perturbado, quizás tanto como yo. ¿Habría dicho algo malo? Era el único ser viviente que no temería relacionarse conmigo, al menos aquí. No quería espantarlo.

Aparentemente, tendríamos una profesora _mujer_ en esta asignatura. Me incomodó que a lo largo de su introducción mirara tanto a Edward, ¿o me había molestado?

Tenía la sensación de que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, clavados sobre nuestras espaldas. Sobre todo cuando Edward tuvo que retirar una silla para dejar la mesa libre para que pudiera acomodarme. Él estaba siendo muy caballeroso, y eso me hacía sentir protegida.

Él comenzó a masajearse las sienes luego de un rato. Di vuelta mi libreta y saqué un pedazo de papel.

_¿Estás bien?_

Le entregué el pedacito de hoja y esperé con paciencia mientras anotaba un par de apuntes sobre pronombres y adjetivos. Anotó algo que por la distancia no pude distinguir. Me entregó el mismo papel pero escrito con su caligrafía elegante y perfecta. Sentí que me reducía a un tamaño minúsculo, sola, y en mi miseria.

_Tranquila, no es nada importante… Después tenemos que esperar una hora hasta nuestra siguiente clase. ¿Te apetecería un café y un pastelillo?_

Garabateé una respuesta, intentando hacer mi caligrafía más bonita. Se suponía que la situación debería ser al revés, porque generalmente las chicas tienen la caligrafía más linda, ¿o no?

_Puedo pagar algo yo solita. No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad._

_PD: ¿Cuánto falta para salir?_

Seguí redactando mis ideas, cuando la profesora, de la cual ya ni recordaba el nombre, terminaba de enseñar una tabla con todos los artículos y preposiciones que debíamos aprender. Miré de reojo a Edward, quién sonreía con calidez cuando me entregó otro papel, ya que el nuestro estaba muy rayado.

_No seas tramposa, yo tuve la idea; así que yo invito._

_PD: Quedan cinco minutos._

Me giré hacia a él, quién se encogió de hombros. Gemí disgustada, él simplemente se rió.

Cuando llegó el momento de retirarnos del aula, noté un poco tenso a Edward, pero cuando habíamos llegado a la cafetería, luego de consultar un pequeño mapa del campus, se notaba más repuesto, más sonriente, y más juvenil.

Me dirigí al mesón para comprar un capuccino y un panecillo, pero tomó mi silla y me arrastró hacia él nuevamente. Se me hizo imposible avanzar más allá de cinco centímetros.

— ¡Hey! —repliqué audiblemente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No hagas eso!

Cuando miré hacia atrás, vi a Edward soltando una risa musical que me estremeció hasta los huesos. Cuando me volteé hacia adelante e iba a hacer mi pedido, él me tapó la boca. Gemí con sus manos sobre mí, pero noté el excelente aroma que desprendía su piel, un aroma que no se parecía a ninguna colonia… ¿Estaba oliendo sus manos?

La vendedora se rió mientras preparaba mi café y me entregaba mi panecillo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del centro, mientras Edward se reía triunfante: él había pagado la cuenta, presumido.

— ¿Y tú no piensas comer nada? —consulté desenvolviendo mi _cupcake _de frambuesas. Tomé un sorbito de mi capuccino y le ofrecí un pedazo, pero él negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

—Nada de hambre, gracias. —Me encogí de hombros y le di un mordisco al panecillo, boté muchas migajas, pero mientras buscaba la servilleta, noté que Edward la tenía en su mano. Antes de que replicara, limpió mi boca con suavidad y depositó la servilleta doblada frente a mí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tengo dieciocho, no es necesario que me limpies la boca, campeón —me burlé—. Pero gracias, es lindo de tu parte.

Él rodó los ojos, solté una risotada. Este definitivamente era mi día. Bella: 2 – Edward: 0.

—Ya —se quejó. Cuando solté la bombilla del café, volvió a limpiarme la boca. Fruncí el ceño—. Si te ríes de mí, créeme que lo haré más a menudo.

—No seas pesado —repliqué. Nos miramos severamente por unos segundos y rompimos en risas.

—Cuéntame de ti, Isabella Swan.

— ¡Es Bella!

—Préstame tu identificación. —Esta vez mi rostro reflejaba confusión, pero hice lo que me pidió. Cuando se la entregué, la giró frente a mí e indicó con su dedo índice, junto a mi foto—. ¿Ahí que dice? I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A —deletreó—, así que no me regañes si te llamo de esa forma. Oh, por cierto, luces bien en la foto.

— ¡Qué malo eres! —Le quité el documento y lo guardé en mi billetera—. No me gusta que me digan Isabella.

— ¿Algún trauma relacionado con eso? —Enarqué una ceja. ¿Este hombre estaba hablando en serio?

—No.

—Bien, cuéntame más de ti, _Bella_. —Enfatizó mi nombre, yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

—Hola, sociedad anónima de seres mentalmente desorientados. Soy Isabella Swan, alias Bella. —Miré alrededor de nuestra mesa fingiendo que teníamos amigos imaginarios, y Edward se rió. Soltó una precaria imitación de la respuesta grupal que _se supone_ que debía oír.

—Hola, Bella.

—Bien, tengo dieciocho años y vengo de Phoenix, Arizona. No me gusta la sangre y las cosas viscosas, tampoco los bichos. Disfruto leer, y mi sueño es escribir profesionalmente y publicar un libro. Bueno, eh… muchos.

—Disculpa, Bella, pero esa es la presentación más pobre que he oído. —Edward me interrumpió y yo le lancé dagas con los ojos.

—Entonces pregúntame tú lo que gustes —espeté. ¿Acaso le gustaba irritarme?

—Bien. ¿Tu cumpleaños?

—Trece de septiembre —solté a regañadientes. Estuve pensando en mentir, pero no tenía caso, su padre tenía mi ficha médica y no quería exponerme a malos entendidos, él podría perfectamente buscar mi ficha y comprobarlo—. ¿El tuyo?

—No es de importancia —respondió jugando con sus dedos.

—Oh, ¡por favor! Yo te dije el mío, de verdad no estás cooperando con esto. —Hice un puchero.

Edward se rió y prosiguió.

—Veinte de junio.

Continuamos con una ronda de preguntas, y aprendí mucho de Carlisle y su mujer, Esme.

Edward me contó que sus padres habían fallecido hace mucho tiempo, pero que Esme y Carlisle los habían criado. Explicó que para él, ellos eran sus padres.

No me inmuté en absoluto cuando contó que sus hermanos estaban emparejados entre sí. Naturalmente, no eran familia, así que no podía tomarse como incesto. Me reí cuando me contaba detalles bizarros sobre Emmett, su hermano; sentí curiosidad por Alice y Rosalie; y escuché con atención cada detalle sobre Jasper.

—Siempre juegan _Guitar Hero_, pero son pésimos perdedores. Terminan arrojándose los controles de juego a la cara. Es todo un espectáculo. —Sonrió mientras yo me partía a carcajadas.

También me comentó que Esme no podía tener hijos, y que por eso los quería tanto a todos, eso me dio un poco de pena, sobretodo viniendo de una mujer como ella, quién se oía tan agradable y cordial. Era una pena oír sobre aquellas mujeres que deseaban con tanto fervor un niño pequeño y simplemente, por causas biológicas, no podían concebirlo.

Luego, me tocó a mí. Le conté sobre mi escasa vida social, cómo eran Renée y Phil. Hablé de la separación de mis padres con toda naturalidad, y a la vez, de quién era yo. También bromeamos sobre Charlie y su amenaza de sacarle la cabeza si es que hacía algo _"fuera de su agrado"; _eso realmente me avergonzó pero me reí quitándole importancia.

También me preguntó sobre mi vida amorosa, tema que no duró mucho. Cuando le devolví la pregunta, noté lo mismo y asentí con desinterés pero extrañada. ¿Cómo con esa pinta de estrella de cine no había tenido nunca una novia?

Hablamos sobre colores favoritos, canciones favoritas, y pasatiempos. Supe que Edward disfrutaba el olor a flores, y yo le dije que me agradaba el aroma de las galletas recién horneadas. Además, me enteré que Edward tocaba el piano y le pregunté si algún día él podría tocar algo para mí, me sonrió encantado, deslumbrándome hasta la médula.

De pronto, Edward se tensó levemente en su asiento. Yo no comprendí su reacción, hasta que reconocí a Alice y a Jasper caminando en nuestra dirección, junto a otro par de jóvenes que no reconocí, pero supuse que eran Emmett y Rosalie.

Rosalie y Alice eran dos polos opuestos. La primera, era una rubia escultural de cabello largo, alta, y muy bella, pero no sonreía. Alice también era hermosa, pero era más bien menudita, mucho más baja que mi metro sesenta, con su pelo corto y negro azabache, apuntando en todas direcciones, ella sí sonreía, maliciosamente.

Emmett también se oponía a Jasper, era musculoso y grande, alto como un rascacielos, pero se notaba cómodo y su sonrisa era enorme. Por otro lado, Jasper era delgado, de aspecto desgarbado y su cabello era rubio. Él también sonreía, pero con timidez.

— ¿Esos son tus hermanos? —Abrí los ojos de sopetón y Edward asintió calmadamente. Frunció los labios, pero parecía un poco… ¿incómodo?

El clan Cullen se sentó a nuestro alrededor, dándome la impresión de que tramaba algo. Abrí los ojos aterrada, buscando la mirada de Edward. Él fingió una sonrisa, seguramente buscando contentarme, pero supe que me perdía de algo, porque Emmett contenía la risa. Luego Alice apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus manos. Entonces, ella habló:

— ¿Interrumpimos algo, mis queridísimos?

* * *

¿Es mi idea o este capítulo es más corto? ñeh.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS por todos los favoritos, RR, y toda esas cosas xd cuando llegamos a los 95 saqué un vaso de leche y brindé con mi mamá, lol. Le canté y le hice toda una escena por eso, pero en fin...

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué les parece este Edward? Tan iluso el pobre chiquillo... Alice del mal que interrumpe todo y la jode xd

Un beso enorme a Flor, que me betea los capítulos con todo el amor del mundo. 3

.

**Adelanto:**

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Tú y Bella se las traen —Alice entrecerró sus ojitos y luego me guiñó uno de ellos.

—Ella está... Está tan rota, Pequeña pixie... —Llevé mis manos a mi cabello, sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que me estaba pasado. Porque, claramente, algo estaba pasando aquí, y estaba seguro que sería el último en enterarme. —No sabes cuánto quisiera poder repararla, quisiera que Bella pudiera reparar sus alas, para luego poder volver a volar. —Fue todo lo que pude responder.

.

**_¡Nos vemos el viernes que sigue! Cualquier inquietud, elogio (los cuales aprecio con cada mísera partícula de mi corazón de melón), comentario... háganmelo saber en el cuadrito de abajo. _**

**_¡Mordiscos!_**

**_-Vale._**


	11. Suspicacia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Suspicacia**

Cuando Bella y yo terminamos de conversar con mis hermanos, notamos que era hora de partir a nuestra siguiente clase. Todos se despidieron con una seña de mano de Bella, mientras yo empujaba su silla.

_"Eres muy gentil por ayudarla, ella es muy agradable. Suerte en clase"._ Pensó Alice.

Sonreí, abriendo la puerta para que Bella lograra pasar. Caminamos en un cómodo silencio a nuestra clase siguiente, esperando que fuera igual de agradable que la primera.

…

…

…

Entramos a nuestra clase de _Historia de la Literatura_. Cuando la profesora dijo que iniciaríamos el año con un trabajo de investigación sobre el Naturalismo y el Realismo, Edward y yo anotamos las instrucciones aplicadamente.

—Ahora que ya saben las instrucciones, por favor, busquen a su pareja —pidió ella, tomando asiento con suma tranquilidad. Me sonrojé cuando mi mirada y la de Edward se encontraron. Asentimos, acordando hacer juntos el proyecto.

—Deberíamos comenzar definiendo y luego poner las características esenciales de cada periodo —propuso él.

—Luego ponemos las obras más características y un buen análisis de cada una.

—Me parece —concordó con mi idea—. ¿Dónde nos juntamos para empezarlo? —me consultó.

—El problema es cuándo… Yo sugiero el viernes, porque me acomoda más. Pero, tendría que ir a terapia con Carlisle, y después de ello nos preparamos con el trabajo.

Su sonrisa se hizo notoria, e hizo que mi corazón se revolviera por completo. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a esas sonrisas torcidas que me derretían.

_No seas idiota, Bella. Lo conoces hace una semana y estás en silla de ruedas. Sé objetiva._

—Puedes ir con Carlisle a terapia, y luego voy a recogerte una vez que acabes. Después de ello, vamos a mi casa a avanzar en el proyecto. Te daría un aventón para llegar a tu casa, por supuesto —me ofreció amablemente.

—Me parece buena idea —concordé.

.

.

La semana se había pasado rápidamente. Sabía que fonética sería la clase que necesitaría más de mi esfuerzo, o cortarían mi cabeza. Cada día, Edward había pasado por mí a mi casa, para luego conversar entre clases y trabajar juntos en las que lo precisaban.

Para ganar dinero extra, Robin, en su siguiente correo electrónico, me habló de una página de internet que pagaba por escribir artículos. Mientras más artículos escribes, y mientras eran más vistos, más dinero ganaba.

No era mucho, naturalmente, pero siempre algo era mejor que nada. Como pagaban por _clickear _en la publicidad, esperaba que la gente tuviera interés en mis escritos, y en lo que sea que publicitaran en las esquinitas de la ventana.

Estaba trabajando en ello el jueves por la noche, y cuando apagué el ordenador, decidí ponerme a dormir.

El viernes había transcurrido con total tranquilidad y sin ningún hecho memorable, al menos para mí. Lo que sí notaba, era que el Edward oscuro y frío del callejón, no había vuelto a imponer su presencia.

Cuando nuestras clases terminaran, Edward me llevaría a rehabilitación… Rehabilitación cada vez me gustaba menos. Carlisle era agradable conmigo, lo suficiente como para explicarme bien los ejercicios y ayudarme en su ejecución. Mi problema era que no quería ir por otras razones…

En rehabilitación debía trabajar mis debilidades; y, claramente, sacarlas a la luz; y por muy amable que Carlisle fuera, no quería que viera en qué era vulnerable. Después del accidente, no quería verme más jodida de lo que ya estaba. Cada sábado, tenía sesión con mi psicóloga, esperaba poder tratar eso rápido. Edward, fiel a su palabra, me buscaría para llevarme a la consulta.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la universidad, él se excusó sobre que tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que almorzaría sola. Y eso era extraño: nunca había visto a Edward ingerir algo, ni siquiera agua. Y eso que nos quedábamos juntos en nuestros ratos libres. Pero, claramente, ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo? Tampoco era como si pareciera tener anorexia.

Aun así, había más cosas que se me hacían raras en él. A veces parecía fruncir el ceño por algo que yo me estaba perdiendo, era como si escuchara algo que yo no. Como cuando uno tiene amigos imaginarios. Edward tiene dieciocho, él no escuchaba vocecitas, ¿verdad?

También, a veces se volteaba antes de que la gente le hablara, no dejaba de ser raro. Además de su gélida piel constante. Por otro lado, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse día a día a lo largo de la semana. Y cuando oscurecieron bastante, el día miércoles, el jueves estaban notoriamente más claros.

El día en que le pregunté si usaba lentes de contacto, se había posicionado tan rígidamente, que asumí que su respuesta era una completa mentira.

—Claro que no. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? —Y desde ese entonces me recomendaba que fuera a un oculista.

Que oculista, ni qué demonios… Edward Cullen se tejía algo entre manos.

.

.

Edward fue a dejarme a casa y prometió volver en una hora. Me tragué la comida en tiempo récord, para luego sacar mi laptop, que tenía la información que había recopilado sobre nuestro proyecto. Tomé lo que necesitaba, y cuando él volvió, ya estaba lista y dispuesta.

En nuestros tiempos libres, Edward y yo hablábamos trivialidades sobre nosotros, y llevábamos toda la semana en ello. Así que, en el camino al hospital nos ocupamos de eso.

Me fue a dejar a la consulta de su padre, y Carlisle le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su hijo antes de que se despidieran. Edward lucía menos abatido desde el lunes, porque iba más erguido y con la espalda recta, le hacía lucir aún más alto de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle cuando íbamos camino a la sala de rehabilitación.

No sabía cuántas sesiones llevaba, pero notaba mis brazos mucho menos gelatinosos de lo que solían ser antes del accidente. Eso me alegraba un poco, al menos de la mitad para arriba no luciría como un total desastre.

—Mejor —respondí. Carlisle abrió la puerta para mí y entramos con lentitud—. La universidad es genial. Siento que estoy en mi salsa. —Empujé mi silla hasta llegar a la bicicleta.

—Me alegro. Bueno, ahora cuando llegues a casa, espero que te sientas a gusto. Me alegré de que Edward escogiera hacer contigo en el proyecto. ¿Sabías que en el laboratorio de biología siempre trabajaba solo en la secundaria?

—Nop, nunca me habló de eso —susurré depositando mi laptop en un estante junto con mi chaqueta.

—Edward siempre ha sido solitario. Es agradable ver que por fin tiene una amiga —contestó Carlisle sin más.

Asentí desinteresadamente, y no supe cómo sentirme al respecto. Si Edward era tan solitario, ¿por qué hablaba tanto conmigo? ¿Era por qué, como él decía, era una chica fuera de serie? ¿O era por mi enfermedad?

Me debatí en eso mientras Carlisle me tomaba en sus pétreos brazos para posicionarme en la bicicleta. Este artefacto llevaba siendo mi mejor amigo desde las últimas sesiones. Era una bicicleta para manos, la cual funcionaba con los pedales en la parte superior. El engranaje estaba formado de tal forma que al girar los pedales de las manos, en vez de sostener un manubrio, giraba mis piernas que estaban sobre otros pedales. Se suponía que con esto recuperaría la sensibilidad.

Pero yo no notaba cambio alguno en tres semanas. Y eso me desesperaba.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Carlisle cuando ya llevaba quince minutos en el ejercicio. Asentí. Mis brazos estaban acalambrándose. ¿Quién estaba acostumbrado a ejercitar tanto la parte superior del cuerpo?

—Puedo manejarlo —mentí, acelerando el movimiento circular de mis manos. Una máquina sucia no podía ganarme. ¡No señor!

—Bella —me llamó Carlisle. Pero le ignoré, seguí girando cada vez con más fuerza. Miré hacia abajo y noté que mis piernas giraban como en una bicicleta. Me gustaba imaginar que iba avanzando por un lugar soleado y florido. Me gustaba pensar que mis piernas volverían a funcionar. Me gustaba pensar que todo lo malo que estaba pasando, se iría cuando pudiera por fin pisar tierra firme.

Sabía que eso sería imposible, pero me gustaba pensar que no era así.

—Bella —habló Carlisle un poco más fuerte, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. ¿Me había estado hablando durante mucho tiempo?

Cuando noté mis manos fuertemente fijadas en los pedales, me asusté. Estaban blancas por la fuerza que estaba empleando. Al soltarlas, la sangre pareció volver rápidamente a su lugar. Me sobé, pero en eso cayeron lágrimas sobre mis manos. Estaba llorando. Estaba hecha añicos. Estaba cansada, abatida.

—Bella. —Esta vez la voz de Carlisle sonó como un susurro amigable. Me quitó de la máquina para llevarme a un lavatorio con agua caliente para mis pies. Decían que eso me ayudaría con mi sensibilidad, pero ya no estaba segura. Ya no quería creer en nada.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi espalda de arriba a abajo con movimientos circulares. Lloré por diez minutos consecutivos mientras veía las burbujas jugando en el lavatorio, haciendo figuras.

Carlisle tomó una de mis manos, y se sentó a mi lado. Cuando creí que era invencible y que no iba a quebrarme, todo simplemente empeoró.

.

.

Estaba tomando mis cosas en mi regazo, me despedí de Carlisle y le di un abrazo afectuoso. En eso, Edward llegó a la sala de rehabilitación, y me quitó el bolso de las manos, pero en vez de fulminarlo con la mirada, como hacía cada vez ante sus atenciones, acepté. Quería sentir que alguien se preocupaba por mí, al menos por un minuto.

Avancé hacia la salida, pero Carlisle parecía hablar con Edward. Sus semblantes eran serios.

Edward asentía una y otra vez sin parar. Pero no podía leerles los labios, sus murmullos eran constantes y rápidos.

—Llamaré a Charlie y a Renée para contarles de la sesión y tus avances —Carlisle me dijo.

—Gracias. —Fue todo lo que pude articular. Aún estaba un poco triste por el incidente que había ocurrido, pero ante Edward quería lucir natural. No planeaba darle explicaciones, aunque no sacaba mucho con llevarle la contraria, porque si me negaba a contarle, Carlisle lo haría luego.

Edward empujó mi silla con cuidado, sosteniendo mi bolso junto a él. Habló con naturalidad:

— ¿Y la sesión qué tal estuvo?

—Ñeh —respondí.

— ¿No quieres hablar de ello, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras llegábamos al volvo. Quise llorar con muchas ganas de nuevo. Edward me sujetó nuevamente en sus brazos cuando me depositó con cuidado nuevamente en mi sitio. Acarició mi mejilla antes de guardar nuestras cosas en el maletero. Ahí me quebré, me quebré de verdad.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró secándome una lágrima traicionera que caía por mi mejilla, una vez que se sentó en el lado del conductor. No, no lo estaba. Negué nuevamente, y se acercó para darme un cálido abrazo. Cálido en sentido figurado, porque los brazos de Edward eran la cosa más helada que había sentido jamás.

—Estoy harta de esto. De las terapias estúpidas, de que la gente me tenga lástima. Oh, Dios, soy tan débil —escupí con odio, sollozando en sus brazos. Me ahogué por dos segundos y comencé a hipar.

Edward me sostuvo un poco más. Escondió su cabeza en mi cabello, y cuando su aroma me golpeó de nuevo, sentí que me relajaba.

—No eres débil. No cualquiera podría enfrentar lo que tú haces —murmuró.

—Nadie quiere ser amigo de un bulto con ruedas. Nadie quiere relacionarse con un fenómeno.

—Si a eso te refieres, yo soy tu amigo. —Me sonrió con calidez cuando me giré para verlo—. Y, si hablamos de fenómenos, créeme que soy mucho más _freaky_ que tú. —Se rió—. De verdad, Bella. Si quieres llorar, hazlo, pero eso no solucionará nada. Ya verás como el sol vuelve a salir.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —volví a hipar.

—Claro, Bella. —Me secó otra lágrima más, y emprendimos marcha.

Me quedé pensando en sus últimas palabras cuando me volví a sentar bien sobre el asiento. Edward no volvió a hablarme en el camino, lucía tan concentrado como yo.

¿Por qué Edward se consideraba a sí mismo un fenómeno? ¿Qué escondía?

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí? ¡Eso se suponía que no era su asunto!

Cuando llegamos a su casa, estaban todos sus hermanos. Había entablado conversaciones con todos ellos con anterioridad, por lo que no se me hacía extraño verlos. Rosalie era la única que lucía más fría. Edward me explicaba que de todos ellos, era la más rebelde. No solía llevarse bien, la mayoría del tiempo, con ella, y a veces Rosalie se peleaba con todos ellos. Era una lástima que su propio hermano la viera de esa forma, ya que era muy bella. Era triste que su belleza no se compensara con su carisma.

Cuando entramos a su casa, por la zona lateral, había una rampa, por la que pude subir. No sabía por qué habría algo como eso en una casa así, pero me sentí menos avergonzada de subir.

Como la casa de Edward no tenía ascensor, para llegar al segundo piso, tuvo que subirme en sus brazos. No vi las habitaciones de cada uno, pero la de Edward era muy amplia. Había una cama grande de dos plazas. Al frente de ella, se ubicaba un gran estante con todo tipo de libros. Además, tenía una discografía enorme desde los cincuentas a lo más contemporáneo. Cuando le pregunté por ello, Edward se encogió de hombros, diciendo que le gustaba todo tipo de música.

Nos situamos en su escritorio y nos quedamos analizando los aspectos del Realismo por un buen rato.

…

…

…

Primero, había estado algo aterrado. No supe cómo fue que solté eso de que Bella fuera a mi casa. Demonios, ni siquiera tenía una cama. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que pensara que no era un fenómeno si es que no tenía una cama propia?!

Alice me compró una. Me pareció buena idea, porque ahora no podía salirle a Bella con una excusa de que ya no podíamos hacer el trabajo en mi casa. No quería que se sintiera rechazada.

Mientras redactábamos el informe y comentábamos las obras más representativas de cada época, no podía dejar de sentirme inquietado por el olor de Bella. Era, claramente, soportable después de lo cerca que habíamos estado la última semana, además de mis visitas nocturnas y secretas a su casa. Pero, estar encerrado con ella en un cuarto, era como poner a un alcohólico con el mejor vodka del mundo en otro.

No podía evitar sonreír al notar sus comentarios inspirados, argumentando con pasión cada uno de los textos. También noté que sus ojos estaban inspeccionando y se veían notablemente curiosos, además de expresivos y grandes. Era como perderse en una chocolatería al mirarla.

No había notado esto antes, pero Bella era guapa. Era _realmente_ linda. Sus mejillas sonrosadas… sus labios suaves y carnosos… Se veía frágil y dulce. Sobre todo cuando sonreía.

Llegamos a la mitad del informe cuando recordé que Bella era humana y comía. Por lo que no pude evitar consultarle si se le antojaba algo.

— ¿Quieres una merienda?

—Eh, está bien —susurró con una sonrisa. Ella estaba escribiendo en el ordenador.

—Bien —respondí. Caminé en dirección a la cocina. Carlisle dijo que había comprado un poco de galletas y leche por si quería servirle a Bella. Esa fue la primera vez que llenamos nuestra vacía despensa con alguna cosa.

Serví las galletas en un plato y un vaso de leche con chocolate para Bella. Emmett y Jasper discutían por quién jugaba mejor _Resident Evil,_ y Alice hacía parte de su tarea, mientras Rosalie leía una revista.

—Así que… ¿ahora cocinas, Romeo? —se burló Emmett.

Le fulminé con la mirada antes de subir donde Bella.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó ella tomando una galletita. Su estómago hizo un ruidito y ella se excusó con una mirada y un sonrojo.

—Hay más abajo en la despensa, por si gustas. —Le sonreí, volviendo a mi tarea de selección de textos y micro-cuentos.

—Oh, no. Estaré bien con esto. Gracias, Edward. —Continuó tecleando incansablemente algunos aspectos de algunas teorías del Naturalismo.

De pronto, su mirada se volvió suspicaz, y la dirigió a mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Tú acaso no comes nunca?

Esquivé su mirada para volverla a una enciclopedia. Me quedé mirando un mapa conceptual, intentando responder con toda la naturalidad posible:

—No tengo hambre ahora.

—Ah, es que nunca te veo comer, tampoco en los recesos.

—Sí, la verdad es que como cuando Carlisle me dice que coma. Es como un trámite para mí. —Mentira, mentira, mentira. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que si tuviera sed tomaría su vida aquí y ahora? Aunque no estuviera sediento, como ahora, igual lo haría. Pero no podía hacerlo, ¿cómo quitarle la vida a un ser tan puro?

—Oh —contestó. Me quedé con un gusto a curiosidad en la boca. ¡Qué inoportuno era no poder leer su mente!

¿Y si Bella descubría mi secreto?

¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera más suspicaz de lo que aparentaba?

* * *

Biennnnn, ¡hola a todas! (no pongo "os" porque no hay hombres aquí ksjddklhskldh)

Cuéntenme: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Aquí podemos ver el primer quiebre de Bella con Edward. Más le vale a Eddie cuidarla bien ¬_¬

Me doy la libertad de agradecer a los maravillosos reviews de ustedes3 sobre todo las fieles lectoras de siempre:

**atenaschan, crizthal, Gretchen CullenMasen, katyms13, any0239, Alejadra Cullen, .piquer y Dess Cullen :) un beso a todas ustedes porque sus comentarios me animan y me hacen crecer.**

* * *

Besitos, les dejo el adelanto:

Oí un golpe sordo en el árbol del patio, me sobresalté. ¡Carajo! ¡Iban a asaltarme! Comencé a trazarun plan mental de como defenderme, pero al recordar que estaba en silla de ruedas, supe que era una total idiotez. Me hice la dormida nuevamente, pero entreabrí mis ojos en dirección a la ventana.

Entonces, me asusté. Un poco, quizás lo justo y lo necesario, pero aún así, fue algo extraño.

Edward tenía una tierna mirada en mi dirección. Estaba observando desde afuera.

Me senté en la cama, y pegué el grito en el cielo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué carajos haces fuera de mi habitación a las tres de la mañana?

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¡háganme feliz!**

**-Vale**


	12. Debes de estar bromeando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.**

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

.

.

**Capítulo 12: Debes de estar bromeando.**

Edward había demostrado ser un buen compañero a lo largo de estos meses. El año escolar llevaba tres meses y medio, y podía decir que la universidad estaba poniéndose complicada, pero me agradaba saber que al menos, no estaba sola.

Mi relación con Edward no había pasado niveles extraños: él me recogía para todo lo que necesitaba, y yo le agradecía con cariño. Siempre que me ofrecía a pagarle de algún modo, él me recordaba que no era necesario. Ahora, éramos amigos.

No había vuelto a casa de los Cullen desde que tuve que hacer el informe con Edward. Carlisle me apoyaba en las terapias semana a semana, y aunque cada vez me sentía más frustrada, ya no lo demostraba con nadie.

Dejé de ir a la psicóloga, porque ya no tenía ganas de abrir mi corazón a nadie. Me sentía demasiado frágil como para confiar mis más delicadas memorias a una total y completa desconocida. Edward me sugería que volviera, o que él podría buscarme alguien más amigable, pero yo desistí de ello, y él no volvió a tocar el tema jamás.

Charlie me visitaba fin de semana por medio, eso me hacía sentir más acompañada, aunque no lo necesitara demasiado. Tenía mis proyectos de la universidad y mis libros, como buenos amigos, me tenían entretenida por una cantidad de tiempo indefinido.

Mi cumpleaños fue celebrado con Charlie y los chicos en Forks. En un principio me sentí frustrada, porque no podía andar sola de un piso a otro. Precisaba la ayuda de alguien para subir todo el tiempo, y Sam Uley, junto con los Clearwater, siempre fueron amables en lo que a eso respectaba. Harry me compadecía en muchos aspectos, y se sentía bien saber que alguien me comprendía, al menos, de forma mínima en mi miseria.

Mi cumpleaños había caído un día sábado. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, Charlie se había colado en mi casa con sus llaves para darme una sorpresa. Se lo agradecí y le regañé cuando me entregó Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë como regalo. ¡Le había dicho miles de veces que no necesitaba que me compraran cosas! Aún así, era un libro que amaba, y que no tenía. Así que no podría haber sido rechazado.

Los chicos de La Push hicieron mi pastel, que fue decorado con merengues y frutas, y de verdad había sido una verdadera obra maestra. Jacob y yo nos reíamos al recordar nuestros pasteles de barro y nos lanzábamos indirectas con ello a medida que comíamos.

De primera, habría hecho una pataleta, ¡yo no había pedido ninguna fiesta! Pero Charlie quería hacerlo, quería sentirse como un padre completo por una vez.

Ese día, cuando desperté, tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward, que citaba:

"Bella, espero sea un año muy provechoso para ti, lleno de éxitos en todo ámbito. No olvides lo fuerte que eres, y que hay mucha gente y amigos que te quieren. Ten un feliz cumpleaños.

Con cariño, Edward (y la tropa de idiotas acá atrás que también querían saludarte. ¡Ah! Carlisle y Esme te mandan saludos)".

Me reí con ganas, y agradecí el gesto.

Renée me había visitado la semana posterior a mi cumpleaños. Tuvimos un fin de semana de chicas y compartimos en casa. Al final, ella durmió conmigo, usando como excusa lo mucho que me extrañaba. No me negué, porque ansiaba el cariño de mi madre con fuerzas.

Pero ya había pasado mucho desde eso. Ahora estábamos en diciembre, el frío y condenadamente desgraciado diciembre. Todas las mañanas, Edward se reía por mi aspecto de osito polar: gorro, bufanda, mitones, chaqueta, y botas.

Desde aquella vez en la que lloré en sus brazos, no había vuelto a hacerlo. Cada vez que sentía que quería derrumbarme, mis murallas estaban más alzadas que nunca. No iba a mendigar lástima.

—Hey —susurró cuando me vio salir por la puerta.

—Hey —respondí, dirigiéndonos a su auto en un cómodo silencio.

Edward y yo nos entendíamos bien, no necesitábamos palabras para llenar el aire, el cual no se sentía tenso ni electrificado. Sólo éramos nosotros, y eso estaba más que bien.

Me situé junto a la puerta, y me impulsé lo suficiente como para situarme en el asiento del copiloto. Había estado practicando con Edward hace un par de semanas, cuando por fin lo había conseguido.

Cerró mi puerta con delicadeza y guardó mi silla de ruedas en el maletero.

Ahora, que nos teníamos más confianza, solíamos bromear, e incluso me dejaba conectar mi i-pod en el auto para poner la música que yo deseara en el trayecto a nuestras clases.

Puse Use somebody de Kings of Leon, y cada uno fue sumido en sus propios pensamientos a lo largo del viaje.

Existían muchas cosas que había notado de Edward y su familia a lo largo de estos meses. Cosas que, si bien no tenían directa relación con lo que había ocurrido en el callejón, eran extrañas. Seguía sin ver a Edward probar bocado. Seguía viendo sus ojos cambiar de color. Su piel seguía pétrea como siempre. Y sabía que había algo más, pero no quería ahondar en eso aún, era demasiado temprano, y si metía la pata no iba a perdonármelo.

Cuando llegamos a clases, compartimos asiento como siempre. No podía negar que se me hacía extraño ver a tipas insinuándose frente a él, pero no era factible alegar contra eso. Él era bastante maduro y grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

En el receso, nos quedamos con Alice en la biblioteca. Los tres teníamos deberes que hacer, y los demás estaban ocupados, no vendrían a clases.

Edward, nunca faltaba. Era fiel a nuestra costumbre de encontrarnos cada mañana, y eso me ponía ansiosa, porque nunca había tenido un amigo hombre, y no había reparado en lo agradable que era tener alguien en quien confiar; porque, con las mujeres, no tenía afinidad en absoluto.

Alice, de pronto, se retiró, ya que debía ir a una de sus clases, aparentemente, de dibujo.

Me quedé con Edward haciendo unos mapas conceptuales para completar los apuntes que había tomado en clase de fonética, que se me estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Edward me miraba de reojo, así como yo le miraba a él, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, siendo sorprendidos por la del otro, yo caía en un profundo sonrojo y ponía mi cabello como barrera entre nosotros. ¿Había dicho antes lo profunda que era la mirada de Edward?

Cuando terminamos, notamos que faltaban cinco minutos para nuestra próxima clase, por lo tanto, la profesora debía de estar por llegar. Metimos rápidamente todas nuestras pertenencias a nuestros bolsos, y emprendimos marcha.

Edward iba pisándome los talones, mientras yo empujaba la silla lo más fuerte que podía. De pronto, cuando quedaban dos minutos para llegar a nuestro salón, supimos que el tiempo se nos agotaba.

—Vamos a llegar tarde. —Gemí avanzando más rápido. Me detuve, porque Edward había parado unos pasos más atrás. —Edward —le llamé.

Pero su siguiente gesto, me tomó desprevenida. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y se subió a una mini plataforma por la parte trasera de la silla. Ambos sobre ruedas, avanzamos con rapidez por todo el pasillo, mientras yo soltaba carcajadas audibles y chillidos nerviosos, y Edward se reía con ruiditos sordos.

— ¡Detente! ¡Edward, para! —Me reí cuando ya no podía respirar por las carcajadas.

Pero entonces, llegamos a nuestro salón, con la Sra. Phillips detrás de nosotros.

—No se puede correr en los pasillos. Es peligroso subirse a la silla de ruedas de su compañera, Señor Cullen. Eso fue un poco irresponsable.

Edward y yo aguantamos la risa y entramos en silencio, sintiendo una mirada feroz en mi espalda.

Nos pusimos en el primer asiento que encontramos, y Edward corrió la silla que ocupaba mi puesto para mí. Una vez que tuve el espacio libre, me posicioné y le quité su mochila para dejarla sobre su pupitre. Aún aguantaba la risa como una niña siendo descubierta robando las galletas de la despensa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una travesura, y con Edward se sentía bien. Todo era más colorido, más fresco y sencillo. Con Edward no tenía que acordarme de mi enfermedad o mis debilidades. Edward era mi sol personal.

Grabé la clase para poder traspasar los apuntes que me faltaron. Esta vez, Edward y yo preferimos hablar incoherencias por pedacitos de hoja picados en pequeño, porque reinaba un silencio tan sepulcral aparte de las palabras de la Sra. Phillips, que no nos atrevimos a pronunciar palabra.

"_Eres_ _un_ _idiota_, _podríamos_ _habernos_ _caído"_ le regañé. Su sonrisa de suficiencia antes de responderme me deslumbró hasta lo imposible.

"_¿No confías en mí?"_ me desafió. Le fulminé con la mirada antes de devolverle el papelito.

"_Por supuesto que sí, gruñón". _

Hablamos trivialidades hasta el final de la hora, pero tenía que dejar de hacer eso, aún más con la Sra. Phillips. Mi confianza en ella era nula, y no quería ganarme su odio; no, siendo su clase la más complicada.

Cuando salimos de clase, yo abrigada como siempre, eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Aún el día estaba claro, pero no había ni una pizca de sol; el cielo estaba cubierto con nubes en su totalidad, y, para mi desgracia, no sentía ni pizca de calor. En estos momentos, Edward era el único que quedaba en la universidad, porque todos sus hermanos tenían un horario más compacto y mejor distribuido. Así que, ahora era la parte en la que me iba a dejar a casa para luego irse a la suya.

A veces, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Edward. Nos llevamos… bastante bien. A veces sentía como que no necesitaba compañía en absoluto, pero con Edward no era así. Me daban ganas de compartir más con él. Me gustaría verlo más. Me sacaba risas a cada momento y, de uno u otro modo, a pesar de la discapacidad, me sentía feliz.

Salí por la parte delantera de la universidad, pero Edward se quedó en portería para dejar un recado a un profesor. Yo seguí avanzando para ganar tiempo. Luego, él venía de camino para dirigirnos al estacionamiento de los estudiantes. En ese minuto, no había transeúntes paseando. Alumnos, tampoco. En primer lugar nos miramos con extrañeza mientras avanzaba hacia mí porque sentimos la sensación de que algo había ocurrido como para que nuestros compañeros de clase no salieran, pero no importaba en ese minuto.

Edward parecía ir sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando ocurrió…

¿Cómo describir aquello? Fue simplemente, algo rápido.

La punta de mi bufanda se enredó en la rueda izquierda de la silla. Distraída, volteé a desenredar la bufanda, pero entonces no noté que estaba demasiado cerca de la escalera. Resbalé cuando logré sacar la bufanda, cayéndome. Podía ver la caída, sería fea y larga, muchas escalas abajo, y no podría evitarlo. Me pegué un manotazo en la cara mientras trataba de afirmarme de algún lugar que me diera el soporte suficiente como para no alcanzar a caer, porque ya no estaba sobre mi silla, estaba en el aire.

Entonces el único lugar que pude tomar fue el brazo de Edward. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Y habían pasado sólo dos segundos.

Le miré fijamente, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el miedo. Podría haber rodado hasta lo imposible, hasta llegar a la calle.

Miré la puerta de entrada de la universidad. Estaba fácilmente a veinte metros. ¿Quién recorre veinte metros en dos segundos?

Edward me sentó en la silla, mientras me miraba preocupado, esperando a que me recobrara del susto.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

— ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a mí tan rápido?

Edward empalideció, incluso más de lo que era.

—No seas absurda, Bella, estaba junto a ti.

—No, tú estabas camino a mí. En la portería. Estabas a veinte metros. No podrías haber llegado aquí en dos segundos porque t-tú… —tartamudeé, y supe que me veía estúpida en este momento.

—Bella, te pegaste en la cabeza. Estaba junto a ti. Yo ya había vuelto de la portería.

—No, no es así. —Fruncí el ceño. ¡Quería saber cómo fue tan rápido!

—Vamos a casa, Bella. Fue sólo un susto. Aunque puedo llevarte donde Carlisle, puedes haber tenido una contusión y…

— ¡Que no estoy mal! Lo vi todo con claridad. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy perfectamente lúcida?

—Sería difícil de afirmar. Siempre eres testaruda.

—Oh, ¡por favor! —me quejé moviendo la silla. Por suerte, no me había golpeado, o mi salida habría sido mucho más humillante de lo que ya era. Tenía mis teorías. Sabía que Edward tenía un secreto.

— ¡Es por aquí! —me llamó indicando con un dedo el letrero que rezaba "estacionamiento". Refunfuñé audiblemente dejándole atrás. Edward me adelantó.

—Bella, fue sólo un susto, pensaste que caerías, y viste lo que querías ver. Puedo llevarte donde Carlisle si crees que algo anda mal y…

—Limítate a llevarme a casa, Cullen —interrumpí enfurruñada.

Y el trayecto, fue en silencio. Edward puso la radio para aflojar el ambiente tenso, pero estaba cansada.

Sabía que esas suposiciones me llevaban al asunto del callejón, y sabía que Edward me estaba ocultando algo. Algo de vital importancia. ¿¡No que se supone que somos amigos y nos confiamos las cosas!?

Se estacionó frente a mi casa y me quité el cinturón de seguridad de un tirón. Edward abrió mi puerta y me situé de inmediato en mi asiento. Avancé hacia la puerta sin despedirme.

Cuando estaba sacando las llaves, Edward se acercó a mí, se puso en cuclillas y me miró a los ojos.

—No te enojes conmigo —pidió.

— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que no me enoje si me ocultas las cosas? No estás siendo sincero.

—Tuve un ataque de adrenalina, eso es todo. Búscalo en internet si deseas —dijo, lo soltó con tanta naturalidad, que le creí por un segundo, pero luego supe que no era la primera vez que notaba algo extraño en Edward.

—No te creo —afirmé mirándolo a los ojos. Suspiró.

—Si te prometo que te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿lo dejarías pasar por ahora?

—No lo dejaré correr por mucho tiempo, Cullen. —Resoplé. Edward podía ser tan terco como yo.

—Como digas, Swan.

Se puso de pie para irse, pero a mitad de camino, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Se agachó y dejó un beso suave en mi frente, un beso que me revolvió el estómago como una centrífuga de ropa.

—Cuídate —susurró sobre mi piel, antes de dejar otro beso allí mismo. Cerré mis ojos unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando los abrí estaba su sonrisa tentadora mirándome desde la puerta de su auto. Oh, demonios. ¿Me había quedado con los ojos cerrados cuanto tiempo? Me guiñó un ojo, y antes de que pudiera gritarle que era un maldito bipolar, mentiroso o algo, el volvo desapareció por la calle principal.

— ¡UGHHHHHHHHH! ¡Bastardo! —me quejé mientras cerraba detrás de mí con un portazo.

…

…

…

Estaba acostada mirando caricaturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tom & Jerry en el Cartoon Network. Solía extrañar esa etapa de mi niñez, donde cada cosa pequeña tenía su encanto y no me cuestionaba cada aspecto del futuro, o de mi carrera, o mi vida.

Eran las diez de la noche, y en lo personal, no tenía ni pizca de sueño. ¿Cómo podría, si aún seguía molesta con Edward y a la vez con el estómago revuelto por su beso? Ambas sensaciones era imposibles de conciliar.

Cuando terminó el capítulo, una vez más donde culpaban a Tom por las travesuras de Jerry, me acosté con un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Tanta furia como revoltijo.

Estaba molesta, porque sabía que Edward se tejía algo entre manos. Estaba… ¿sonriendo como estúpida al recordar el beso de Edward? ¡Claro que nos despedíamos con un beso en la mejilla! Pero ese gesto había sido más íntimo, más dulce, más de todo.

Entonces, tuve que ponerle un nombre a ese revoltijo, aunque no quería: mariposas. Sip, yo estaba sintiendo mariposas por Edward Cullen. El idiota que me acorraló en un callejón. El idiota que guarda secretos. El idiota del hijo de mi terapeuta. El idiota que me hacía reír, quién me hacía sentir viva.

Puse la almohada en mi boca y me reí, me reí hasta lo imposible, sonriendo como una boba. Luego, me giré sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos para deleitarme con ese momento una y otra vez.

No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas de lo que me estaba pasando; pero, daba por sentado que no era amistad. Y ahora, cobraron sentido esos celos por las demás chicas acosando a Edward. Ahora, entendía por qué me sentía tan a gusto con él, tan protegida, tan risueña, como la Bella que solía ser.

Edward Cullen me…

No, no podría admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma porque, vamos… soy Isabella Swan, tuve un accidente, quedé en silla de ruedas por un tiempo indefinido.

Simplemente, era yo. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Seguí divagando, además, sobre las teorías del comportamiento de Edward. Él estaba lejos de ser normal, incluso se había autodefinido como "freaky", y comencé a pensar que eso debía de ser por algo. Fuera lo que fuera, lo descubriría con el tiempo, y sabía que destaparía la olla con el suceso del callejón, y el resto de mis incógnitas.

Cuando no quise pensar más en si él tenía algún pasado oscuro, cerré mis ojos, obligándome a conciliar el sueño. Pero no pude.

Oí un golpe sordo en el árbol del patio, me sobresalté. ¡Carajo! ¡Iban a asaltarme! Comencé a trazar un plan mental de cómo defenderme, pero al recordar que estaba en la silla de ruedas, supe que era una total idiotez. Me hice la dormida nuevamente, pero entreabrí mis ojos en dirección a la ventana.

Entonces, me asusté, un poco, quizás lo justo y lo necesario, pero aún así, fue algo extraño.

Edward tenía una tierna mirada en mi dirección. Estaba observando desde afuera.

Me senté en la cama, y pegué el grito en el cielo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué carajos haces fuera de mi habitación a las tres de la mañana?

Me senté mejor en la cama, y supe que lo había sobresaltado.

Ya no tenía sentido esconderse, Edward había sido descubierto.

Me tapé bien con mi colcha, aún sentada. Encendí la luz y le invité a pasar, sabiendo que esto sería interesante.

—Buenas noches, Señor Cullen. ¿Qué le trae a mi ventana en esta noche tan bella? —ironicé.

Tímidamente, Edward entró por mi ventana, y se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

—Hey —murmuró, mirándome con pesar. Edward sabía que había perdido. Él sabía que me debía una explicación.

.

.

.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOY TAN MALA QUE LO DEJARÉ AHÍ.

Ñe. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me quieren decir algo o insultarme vía review? muahaha.

Como no soy tan malita, les dejaré un** adelanto...**

—**Soy… algo no muy humano. ¿Comprendes?**

—**No te sigo. **—**Tirité. De pronto entró una brisa helada por la ventana, y Edward, casi leyéndome el pensamiento, se puso de pie y cerró nuevamente con pestillo, y con cortina incluida.**

—**Bella, no vives en el mundo que crees que vives. Hay muchas cosas que pasan desapercibidas frente a tus ojos. Por eso, debes tener la mente abierta frente a las señas de _in-humanidad _mías. Eso es todo lo que te diré esta noche.**

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Me aman? ¿Me odian?

Nos leemos el próximo viernes...

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale.


	13. Acuerdo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Acuerdo**

**.**

Edward se quedó sentado a los pies de mi cama. Mi cara reflejaba la más pura estupefacción, enojo y curiosidad. Seguramente había hecho algo muy atrevido exigiéndole una explicación, pero la Bella audaz estaba tomando forma, y ya no podía detenerla.

Ya había sido _pisoteada_ por culpa de una roca de tamaño colosal, incluso aunque había sido yo la que había caído sobre ella; no iba dejar que Edward me viniera con mentiras.

—Sigo esperando —murmuré.

—Que maleducada, Bella. Ya ni me saludas —ironizó.

—¡Me asustaste! Oí un ruidito y juré que iban a asaltarme o algo parecido y…

—Calla —sentenció, tapándome la boca con dos de sus fríos dedos.

—Eres… ¡UGH! —me quejé, sobre la yema de su índice. Quitó sus manos y las posó avergonzado sobre su regazo. Tomé mis piernas y las moví un poco, dejándole más espacio en mi cama, se acomodó bien y suspiró.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Frunció los labios, y en ese minuto supe que estaba teniendo una lucha interna: ¿decirme o no hacerlo?

—Pues… viniste en medio de la noche a mi casa. Supongo que es por algo, ¿o no?

—Lo hago cada noche. —Se volvió a callar. De haber tenido un vaso de jugo en mis manos, y líquido en mi boca, de seguro lo habría escupido.

—¿Acaso no duermes? —Fruncí mi ceño.

—Nop —susurró.

Me quedé estupefacta. Le devolví la mirada, y la mantuve. Noté la más profunda sinceridad en su dicho, él no mentía; podía verlo en el tono de su voz, en la forma de su mirada.

Bajé la vista de nuevo.

—Si quieres que te cuente la verdad, o al menos parte de ella, ahora, necesito que tengas la mente abierta, Bella.

—Adelante —le incité.

—Soy… algo no muy humano. ¿Comprendes?

—No te sigo. —Tirité.

De pronto entró una brisa helada por la ventana, y Edward, casi leyéndome el pensamiento, se puso de pie y cerró nuevamente con pestillo, y con cortina incluida.

—Bella, no vives en el mundo que crees que vives, hay muchas cosas que pasan desapercibidas frente a tus ojos. Por eso, debes tener la mente abierta frente a las señales de _in-humanidad _mías. Eso es todo lo que te diré esta noche.

Temblé, pero no de frío. La mirada convincente y seria de Edward, que iba desde mí a sus manos, me decía que estaba perdida, debía de estar pensando en muchas cosas. Y había una parte de esas cosas que aún no podía descifrar.

—¿E-eres alguien que me hará daño? —Gemí recordando la primera vez que lo vi.

—Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero. No sería capaz de hacerte algo… ahora al menos —susurró.

—Entonces, no eres malo —aseguré.

—Me esfuerzo para no serlo. —Su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Entonces, me di cuenta que le estaba mirando fijamente. Volví la vista a mi colcha.

—No tengas miedo, no voy a juzgarte si me dices la verdad —me sinceré. Era cierto, si Edward no me había hecho daño en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

—No ahora. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —susurré.

—Quería saber si estabas bien —murmuró avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a cuestionarlo ahora que por fin me estaba contando un parte de todo. Bajé la vista—. Bella —me llamó.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿Tú ves algo raro en mí? ¿Algo fuera de lo común? Quiero oír tus teorías. Si me dices algo, te prometo que te contaré… quizás no ahora, pero lo haré. Lo prometo.

Entonces, hice un recuento de todas nuestras vivencias. Nuestras risas, las tareas en la biblioteca, cuando me venía a dejar a casa… Y comencé a jugar con el bordado de mis sábanas.

—Sí, he notado cosas.

—Cuéntame, por favor.

Ahí subió la vista, y supe que hablaba en serio. Él quería oírme, y aunque cada partícula de mi ser me decía que cerrara la boca, que le echara de allí y que me alejara de Edward de una vez por todas, supe que no quería hacerlo.

No iba a alejarme de Edward, no ahora.

—La piel fría… —Él asintió, incitándome a continuar. Miré al suelo, al televisor, al techo, a cualquier lugar, excepto su mirada que sabía que debía de estar clavada en mí—. Nunca comes nada en mi presencia. Te quedas como pegado escuchando algo que yo no, porque luces distraído… bueno, cualquiera puede distraerse en sus propias ensoñaciones —balbuceé, pero me callé un par de segundos antes de continuar—. Tu rapidez, la acabo de notar hoy por la tarde. Esa vez en la que me miraste feo en el callejón. —Le miré de reojo, seguía mirándome, pero no me intimidé y le miré sin más, directo al caramelo de sus ojos—. Eso es… todo lo que tengo.

—Perceptiva —susurró, desviando la vista. No supe si era para sí mismo o si me lo decía a mí.

—No me harás daño —repetí. Segura de mí misma, poniendo las manos al fuego por Edward.

Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió tristemente.

—No por ahora, al menos. Al menos hasta que no pueda controlarme más.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tenso, sabía que él no iba a darme más detalles, y que ahora mi investigación debía seguir por mi cuenta.

—Soy un monstruo, Bella.

Cuando se puso de pie, hizo una seña con la mano y abrió las cortinas para marcharse.

—Edward —le llamé. Se detuvo, para luego darse vuelta, y darme una mirada resignada.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—No te vayas —le pedí con un tartamudeo torpe.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, pero no por furia o por tristeza, fue por estupefacción, confusión.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Te digo que soy un monstruo y tú no me escuchas, o qué?

—Confío en ti. Sé que no me herirás. Por favor… no te vayas —susurré bajando la vista a mis manos nerviosas.

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en mi habitación. Pasaban los segundos, donde lo único que se oía era mi calmada respiración. ¿Cómo podía estarlo con toda esta situación?

Pensé que se había ido sin despedirse, pero cuando alcé la vista, seguía allí. Pero esta vez, su mirada era tierna, noté una chispa diferente en sus ojos.

Le rogué con la mirada, no quería que me dejara sola.

Rodeó mi cama hasta ponerse a mi lado, y apagó la luz de mi lamparita de noche. Se ubicó junto a mí, posicionado de lado, y sus ojos me miraron con calidez, se veía un poco más tranquilo que hace unos minutos.

No pronunciamos palabra por unos segundos, y luego él habló.

—A Carlisle no le importará que me quede contigo… prometo explicarte todo cuando me sienta listo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda, Bella, debes tener la mente abierta.

Asentí, y supe que no íbamos a hablar más. Me giré en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Y, cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ser más confusas para mis sentimientos, se acercó a mí, y me rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

—Dulces sueños, Bella —murmuró, escondiendo la cabeza en mi cabello.

No contesté, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me sumí en un sueño profundo en los brazos de Edward. Y supe que no iba poder alejarme más de él, no a estas alturas.

…

Un rayo de luz matutino cruzó toda mi habitación, filtrándose por la cortina. Me estremecí.

Giré en la cama, buscando…

Entonces, abrí los ojos, y estaba sola. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

—Estoy tan jodida —susurré para mí misma, arreglando mi cabello. Acerqué la silla de ruedas y me posicioné sobre ella, me fui directo al baño.

Me di mi ducha rápida y me vestí con una blusa con bordado y unos jeans. No alcancé a peinarme, y luego me fui a mi habitación.

Casi me caí de la silla.

Edward estaba allí. Se balanceaba distraído en la mecedora que me había regalado Charlie, en la esquina que estaba junto a la ventana.

—¡¿Edward?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —chillé, estupefacta junto a la puerta.

—Tu pelo es una maraña, pero me gusta —se burló con una sonrisa cálida que derritió mi corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –repetí.

—¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de anoche?

—Oh, no, no, no —me quejé. Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos—. ¿Fue todo verdad?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Pero si estás asustada o si desconfías de mí, puedo… —El rostro de Edward estaba descompuesto, como si estuviera gritándose improperios mentalmente. Tomó su cazadora desde los pies de mi cama y le detuve antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

—No te vayas —le pedí, recordando el tono de voz en el que se lo había pedido anoche.

—¿No quieres que me vaya? ¿Bella, acaso eres suicida?

—¿Te quedaste conmigo toda la noche? —consulté, ignorando su acusación por completo.

—Sí —afirmó.

Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos de nuevo.

—¡Ay, no!

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Subí la vista a los ojos de Edward, quien ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a mí.

—¡Que hablo dormida y seguramente dije alguna estupidez!

—¿De todas las cosas que deberían preocuparte, te preocupa si escucho tus sueños? —Soltó una carcajada sincera, aligerando el ambiente.

—¿De qué te ríes? —me quejé—. ¿Acaso dije algo anoche?

—Nop, nada importante —Se rió e hizo una mueca graciosa.

Diablos, había dicho algo comprometedor.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

—¿Isabella Marie Swan? Creo que tu look es muy innovador. Deberías conservarlo e ir a clase así.

Genial, y ahora estaba desviando el tema de todo. Su humor había vuelto a ser el del chico casual que solía conocer.

—¿Acaso no vas a comer nada? ¡Las proteínas son muy importantes!

Rodé los ojos y avancé hasta la cocina. En eso, oí un chillido de un auto y mi puerta del comedor se abrió.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Mi ama de llaves me saludó, y luego saludó a Edward, murmurando una incoherencia. Edward al parecer empleaba sus efectos sobre todo el mundo.

Se retiró a ordenar mientras yo sacaba un bol, cereal y leche. Edward me miró como si fuera un pocillo con lodo. Mezclé los ingredientes y comencé a comer sin apuro.

—¿Se te ofrece un poco? —me burlé.

—Hey… ¿Te confío mi _súper secreto_ y enseguida comienzas a burlarte? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

Seguí tragando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que decía.

—¿Quieres probar? —Le ofrecí mi bol y la cuchara. Me miró con desconfianza, gruñó bajito y sacó con la cuchara un poco de cereal. Su cara mostraba un asco tan grande, que me dieron ganas de fotografiarlo.

—No entiendo cómo es que estás actuando de una forma tan normal a pesar de que sepas gran parte de mi _lado oscuro._

—¿Quién eres? _¿Darth Vader*?_

Fui al baño a peinarme y lavarme los dientes. Recogí la mochila, me despedí con una seña de mano de mi ama de llaves, y salimos con Edward por la puerta, camino al volvo.

—¿Anoche viniste en el volvo? —consulté antes de subirme al auto.

—Oh, no… Me fui por la mañana temprano para cambiarme de ropa y asearme —Me dedicó una sonrisa. Cada vez me gustaba más este Edward: sencillo, y por fin, sin secretos para mí.

—Edward —susurré cuando íbamos llegando al estacionamiento. Notó el tono serio de mi voz y me miró atento, esperando—. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que creas que eres, lo que dijiste anoche, u hoy en la mañana… no me importa. Quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo, y eso seremos, a menos que tú quieras que me aleje de ti.

Meditó mi declaración unos segundos.

—No te voy a pedir que te vayas, Bella. Ya no puedo hacerlo ahora. Pero debería dejarte ir… Dejar de ser egoísta…

—Eres el único que me ha ayudado y apoyado en mi condición, Edward. Por supuesto que eres mi amigo. ¿Algún día me contarás qué eres? —No me estremecí, sabía que con él no tendría nada que temer.

—Necesito que sopeses tus averiguaciones, y un día te pasaré a buscar para que vayamos a un lugar que me gusta mucho. Ahí tendremos tiempo de conversar.

* * *

Darth Vader es el que es malote en Star Wars xD es que dice ¡YO SOY TU PADRE!

y al que le responden: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

XDDDD perdón por mi poco clara explicación de lo que es Darth Vader XD

¡¿Y bien?! ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo es un poco cortito, pero bueh xD

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y teorías, ¿le dirá Edward o no? ¿Qué pensará Bella? ;) ¡besotes a todas!

¡Gracias a por sus tiernos comentarios! Y nos leemos en la próxima...

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale

* * *

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué insinúas, Jacob?

—Que Edward es peligroso, Bella. No me agrada que te juntes tanto con él.

— ¿Y tú de cuando eres mi padre? —espeté.

—Edward es un frío, Bella.

* * *

¡Les dejo con la intriga! jojojojo

¿Algún improperio por dejarlas así? XD

Besos.

**Post data: en el siguiente capítulo tenemos EPOV, para que puedan entender porqué enfrentó a Bella esa noche y porqué dijo lo que dijo. Lo que les aseguro, es que amarán a Alice xD**


	14. Frío

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Frío.**

A pesar de que compartí el resto del día con Edward, no hablamos mucho. Al parecer cada uno estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, lo suficientemente potentes como para mantenernos al margen de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Así que, me había dicho que investigara… genial, eso depositaba todo el problema sobre mis hombros. Maldito.

Pero no iba a quejarme, porque estaba a un minúsculo paso de enterarme qué demonios ocultaba Edward.

Así que, tendría que discernir, porque, ¿qué pasaría si Edward fuera un ser que podría, _efectivamente,_ hacerme daño? ¿Sería capaz de alejarme de él luego de mi gran descubrimiento?

Ese era justamente mi problema, estaba un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento segura de que a estas alturas, más aún luego de mi gran descubrimiento, no sería capaz de dejarlo solo con sus demonios.

Yo, tenía los míos, pero, después de la ayuda que había significado Edward para mi vida, ¿sería capaz de no pagarle con la misma moneda?

…

…

…

Todo el día noté a Bella confundida y pensativa. No le interrumpí, ¿para qué?

Estaba notablemente nervioso, pero no sabía si era porque consideraba seriamente que Bella era semi-suicida, o porque tenía miedo de que ella me dejara.

Me resultaba increíble pensar en cómo esa frágil e insignificante humana se volvió el centro de mi universo en cuatro meses.

Por la noche, le había preguntado a Alice si Bella ya estaba dormida para que yo pudiera ir a visitarla, como el psicópata inmundo que era. Estábamos en el sofá conversando, y me mostró mentalmente la imagen de una Bella con los ojos cerrados y acurrucada completamente. La imagen me llenó de ternura, pero de pronto Alice deshizo la visión y se puso a cantar mentalmente el himno nacional.

—Alice —le llamé. Ella hizo caso omiso y se fue con Jasper, dejándome estupefacto en el sofá. ¿Qué problema tenía?

Recorrí la sala de estar, Esme se reía con ganas, al igual que Emmett, Jasper hacía _zapping_ en la tele. Fruncí el ceño, algo se traían entre manos.

Hurgué en las mentes de todos los presentes, pero sólo veía formas coloridas y oía canciones de los _Bee Gees_.

— ¿Qué problema tienen? —espeté. Odiaba cuando me ocultaban las cosas.

Me ignoraron, cada uno siguió con sus propios asuntos.

—Voy a ver a Bella. —Salí molesto de la casa, y emprendí marcha. Lo último que oí fueron risas de alivio y voces ahogadas.

Cuando llegué a su casa, su ventana estaba con las luces apagadas, genial.

Caminé por su patio con sigilo, pero mis pies parecían hacer ruido. Esperaba que Bella siguiera dormida.

Me asomé por su ventana, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi dirección. Me paralicé, y entonces, pasó…

Tuve que explicarle un ochenta por ciento de la situación, estaba apunto de tener un ataque de histeria.

¿Y si Bella no quería a un monstruo?

Estaba seguro de muchas cosas hasta el momento, pero ahora tenía otra duda en proceso: ¿podría vivir sin Bella si ella así lo pedía?

¿Cómo vivir sin ella? ¿Sin su mirada intuitiva, sin su rubor cálido en las mejillas, sin el sonido suave de su risa, sin su fragancia que me recordaba a cada minuto el ser deplorable que era? Y justamente eso, esa fragancia que me incitaba a tomar su vida, pero no lo hacía, porque mi prioridad ante todo, ahora, era cuidar de Bella. Darle mi vida, si era necesario.

Si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía qué era.

Y entonces, cuando me iba con el corazón encogido y destrozado, con mi orgullo por el suelo, ella me pidió que me quedara.

¿Cómo describir aquello? Bella me quería a su lado, algo que me complacía, pero a la vez me asustaba. ¿Y si llegaba a hacerle daño?

_"Ponte a prueba, Cullen"_. Me retó mi vocecita interior, y le hice caso, no sabía por qué. En ese minuto éramos ella y yo contra el mundo, estábamos solos.

Y una vez que la tuve en mis brazos, y acaricié su cabello toda la noche mientras ella suspiraba en sus sueños, me odié a mí mismo, por no ser humano, por no ser normal. Me odié por no tener las agallas y no poder pedirle que estuviéramos juntos hasta envejecer, tener hijos, ver crecer a nuestros nietos… Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía si eso era lo que ella quería.

Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su aroma. Estuve una cantidad de tiempo inmensurable en esa posición, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. Y entonces, supe que nunca podría dejarla ir.

—Edward… —susurró. Me quedé estupefacto, ella dijo mi nombre. Ella soñaba conmigo.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, y mi corazón pareció volver a la vida, como si latiera con una fuerza y potencia antes desconocidas para mí.

—Te quiero —susurró.

.

Cuando por la mañana abandoné a Bella para ir por mis cuadernos y a cambiarme de ropa, corrí sintiéndome libre. Eran muchas cosas que invadían mi mente en ese momento.

Por un lado, quería matar a Alice con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Sabía que eso era lo que estaban planeando!, y había caído en la trampa sin problemas.

Pero, por otro, me sentía aliviado, feliz, porque Bella finalmente sabía parte de la verdad, y eso me hacía sentir liviano.

Sin embargo, lo que más me henchía el corazón de algún sentimiento extraño, era el hecho de que Bella quería que yo estuviera con ella. Ella me quería, y estaba seguro de eso porque, existían tres tipos de personas que nunca mentían: los borrachos, los niños y los dormidos.

Pero, a pesar de sentirme en una nube, sabía que era irresponsable mantenerme tan cerca de Bella todo el tiempo; ¿qué pasaría si perdía el control?

Nunca me perdonaría el hecho de quitarle su rubor fresco, su piel cálida, su humanidad.

Con un revoltijo de sensaciones, había llegado a casa finalmente.

Alice me esperaba en el porche, con una sonrisa suficiente y un brillo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

— ¡Tú! ¡Enana traidora! —le grité.

—Eddie, admite que sin mí, nada de esto sería posible. —Bufó—. Admite que me amas, cariño.

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable! —Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras chillaba cosas al aire. De pronto tenía a la familia completa frente a mí, bombardeándome con preguntas mentales. Esme y Emmett tenían un brillo diferente en los ojos. ¿Qué sería? —. ¡Imagínate que Bella sufre un ataque cardíaco y…!

—Edward, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para no haberlo previsto? Sabía que Bella no iba a tratarte mal, ¿qué clase de hermana crees que soy?

Emmett, Carlisle, y Esme, se rieron, Jasper les acompañó, pero Rosalie no demostraba interés alguno en nuestra conversación.

— ¿Todos ustedes lo sabían? —pregunté, sintiéndome estúpido, como un conejillo de indias en medio de un experimento.

Todos, menos Rosalie, empalidecieron. Trataron de disimular, pero salieron corriendo de la escena, dejándome solo con la Duende.

Oí una risita nerviosa proveniente de Esme mientras ella subía la escalera.

— ¡Tendremos una nueva integrante en la familia!

Esta vez, el pálido era yo.

— ¡No dejes que te metan ideas en la cabeza, Esme! ¡Sabes que eso no pasará!

—¡En tus sueños, Eddie!—se burló desde el despacho de Carlisle.

—Edward, déjalo ser —Alice finalmente habló, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. Ambos observamos como el cielo fue aclarándose poco a poco: el amanecer.

—No sé de qué están hablando —susurré.

—Tú la quieres, y ella te quiere a ti. ¿Acaso no ves que no somos idiotas?

—Alice, Bella está en silla de ruedas, es humana. Yo no podría… —balbuceé.

—A ver, Edward. Sabes que lo de la silla es lo menos importante. El punto aquí es que de verdad se adoran, ¿por qué no intentan…?

— ¡Porque soy un monstruo, Alice! —interrumpí, en un chillido fuerte.

—Ella te quiere así.

Su mirada directa y a la vez suave me conmovió por completo.

—Siempre estuviste serio, nunca demostrabas tus sentimientos… ¡Carajo, ni siquiera tocabas el piano! —Su vocecita de soprano se alzó una octava.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tenso.

¿De verdad lucía tan solo? ¿Bella había sido un cambio tan fuerte en mi vida?

—Siquiera piénsalo, porque estás enamorado de ella. Y, conociéndote, si la llegas a perder… Nunca jamás podrás perdonártelo, o volver a ser el mismo.

Alice se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Definitivamente había mucho que pensar.

…

…

…

La semana iba muy rápido, al igual que el semestre. La universidad era cada vez más tediosa en lo que a algunas asignaturas se refería, pero en general, Edward y yo teníamos buenas notas.

Ahora, era sábado por la mañana. Charlie prometió venir por mí muy temprano, pues nos iríamos a Forks por todo el fin de semana.

Estaba emocionada, pues tenía ganas de ver a Jacob y a los chicos. Pero por otro lado, estaba un poco desilusionada de que Edward no pudiera visitarme por la noche.

Lo hizo un par de noches más dentro de la semana. Yo le había pedido que lo hiciera, y por alguna razón, él no se había negado.

Aún no sabía qué era él, pero el próximo fin de semana, sería el momento de nuestra _gran conversación._ Al fin sabría qué era Edward y lo que pasaba con él y su familia, finalmente sabría todos sus secretos.

Charlie había llegado a tomar el desayuno conmigo. El viaje a Forks sería un poco largo, pero me complacía saber que al menos Charlie no se sentía mal por conducir tanto.

En la noche, Edward me había hecho compañía, hasta que me dormí. Me tarareaba una canción que no conocía, y cuando le pregunté por ella, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto con la ayuda de Charlie y emprendimos marcha a La Push para ir a ver a los chicos.

Ahora, era el bebé de todos porque me cargaban en brazos para subir las escaleras, pero no me importaba mucho, porque al menos me sentía en confianza.

— ¡Bella! —me saludó Leah con un abrazo cuando llegamos. Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre mí unas cuantas veces, pero Jacob supo espantarlos.

Charlie nos dio privacidad, por lo que salimos a su garaje a conversar de la vida y otras pavadas.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —me preguntó él, mientras arreglaba una motocicleta. Yo me acomodé en un lugar cercano a la ventana, tomando un sorbito de mi bebida.

—Oh, ya sabes. La universidad me tiene un poco estresada, andando de aquí para allá… Pero Edward es buen transportista, también un buen amigo.

—Espera, espera. —Jacob casi escupió—. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué hace ese tarado saliendo contigo?

—Eh, Jacob. —Mi cara se transformó notoriamente, frunciendo mi ceño—. Él es mi amigo, y Carlisle es mi terapeuta. ¿Qué, acaso no sabías?

—Sabía que tenías terapia, pero no con él. Sabía que alguien te transportaba, ¡pero no que era él! ¡Bella, no seas estúpida y aléjate de él! ¡Sólo te traerá problemas!

—Es mi amigo, y por lo demás, puedo juntarme con quien me plazca.

Jacob soltó la tuerca que tenía en su mano izquierda, y se puso en cuclillas frente a mí, ese gesto me recordó a Edward.

—Hazme caso, Bells.

— ¿Tienes algún fundamento para ello? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Oh, ¡claro que lo conozco! Todos aquí saben que es un…

Jacob se tapó la boca.

Jacob… Jacob sabía algo.

.

_—Jake… es todo un grandulón. Tengo que admitir que le dio un pelito de curiosidad cuando le informé que ibas a venir luego de tanto tiempo. Cuando lo viste era flaco como un palito. Y últimamente está muy peleador._

_— ¿Por qué? —pregunté más por diplomacia que por curiosidad._

_—Bah, siempre anda de malas con los Cullen, cuchicheando sobre ellos a sus espaldas. No te preocupes, cariño, no son una familia conocida para ti. Creo que es por pura envidia, sólo porque están repletos de dinero de la cabeza a los pies._

.

La conversación que había tenido con Charlie. Demonios, demonios… esto no estaba bien.

Jacob se puso de pie y me dio la espalda para seguir trabajando en su motocicleta.

— ¡Jacob! —le llamé, pero él no me hizo caso. Me situé a su lado, y le miré con súplica, exigiéndole una explicación.

—Dime qué es Edward —espeté.

—No es nada, Bella, sólo…

—Dímelo —insistí—. Tiene que ver con tu familia, ¿o no? ¿Tu familia odia a los Cullen, no es así? Quiero saberlo, Jacob, no soy estúpida.

Él se dio vuelta y su mirada se veía cansada.

—Edward no es… buena compañía para ti.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Jacob?

—Que Edward es peligroso, Bella. No me agrada que te juntes tanto con él.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando eres mi padre? —espeté.

—Edward es un frío, Bella.

Me quedé pensativa ante la palabra, ¿un frío?

—Creo que tienes una historia que escuchar.

.

Ahora, estábamos con Charlie y los chicos, pero en la casa de Charlie. Aún me sentía pensativa ante lo que me había contado Jacob. Ahora sólo debía ponerme a investigar una vez que llegara a casa.

Jacob y yo habíamos discutido muchas cosas en mi visita a la Push. Y, finalmente, sabía la verdad, o parte de ella.

Si Edward era, efectivamente, lo que Jacob decía, ¿cuánto más estaría dispuesta a soportar?

¿Era Edward un frío?

Tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

MUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

les dejo ahí porque el colegio me está matando,me quedandos exámenes por rendir, so, para saber que ocurrirá, esperen al sgte capítulo :D

Eso po, un saludo a mis lectoras hermosas que me malcrían con todos sus Reviews xD y nos leemos en la próxima.

* * *

ADELANTO (lean la nota de más abajo plis :c):

— ¿Bella, no te doy miedo?

— No me importa qué seas, Edward. Yo confío en ti.

—Quizás no deberías... —respondió—. Pero, hay algo que quisiera intentar... sólo cierra tus ojos.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: POR ASUNTOS DE LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN CHILE, MI MAMÁ QUIERE SALIR DE VACACIONES Y VOY A MACHU PICCHU POR DOS SEMANAS, ASÍ QUE EL CAPÍTULO DEL VIERNES 12 DE JULIO, LO PUBLICARÉ EL 8 DE JULIO. DESDE AHÍ, NO TENDRÉ CAPÍTULO HASTA EL26 DE JULIO. PERDÓOOOOOON, PERO BUEH, YO QUIERO IRME DE VACACIONES XD**

**NOS LEEMOS EL 5 DE JULIO Y LUEGO EL 9 :)**

**¡BESOS!**

**Vale.**


	15. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.**

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 15:** La verdad

Por la semana, no estuve muy comunicativa, por así decirlo.

No quería que Edward se sintiera mal, por supuesto, pero se le veía distante, un poco tenso. Cuando le pregunté, había hecho caso omiso de mis cuestionamientos, como si no tuvieran importancia.

O, más bien, como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward? —le pregunté por milésima vez. Era día viernes, y me había dejado en la puerta de la casa, con la mirada un poco triste.

—Seguro —confirmó, pero supe internamente que estaba mintiendo.

Abrí mis ojos y relajé la postura. No iba a insistirle, pero me limité a arquear una ceja, dejando entrever lo que realmente pensaba: _no_ _te_ _creo_.

—Es sólo que… —Decidiéndose a contarme, se desordenó el cabello, y con un profundo suspiro se puso en cuclillas frente a mí—. No puedo comprender cómo puedes estar tan bien conmigo —musitó.

—Porque soy tu amiga, y te quiero —contesté casi por inercia, pero sentí como el estómago se me revolvía ante cierta parte de la oración, como si mi conciencia no estuviera de acuerdo.

"_Soy tu amiga"._

—Es que… —Pasó un auto y corrieron un par de niños por la calle, interrumpiendo su discurso.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y le animé a entrar. A regañadientes, empujó mi silla y cerró detrás de nosotros.

—Bella, yo…

—Edward, no empieces con el mismo discurso —le detuve—, sabes que no me importa.

—Se nota que no has buscado _información. _No has nutrido tus _súper teorías, _¿o sí?

Me mordí levemente el labio inferior: aún no buscaba bien lo que era un frío. Y ya que tenía mis nociones según las leyendas Quileute, quizás era hora de entrar en acción.

—Eso supuse —confirmó con mi expresión.

—Edward, si crees que esto va a interferir en… —¿Cómo decirle todo? Me sentí estúpida—. _Esto,_ entonces no pudiste conocerme en el tiempo que llevamos como amigos.

Él suspiró frustrado, y se puso frente a mí, volvió a tirar de su cabello con frustración, y esperé mientras se recomponía. ¿Acaso se veía derrotado?

—Tengo miedo, Bella.

Esperé unos segundos, no por incitarle a hablar, sino por el hecho de no saber qué podría decirle yo.

—Quiero que estés a salvo… tengo miedo de herirte. ¿No comprendes eso?

—No podremos saberlo si es que no lo intentamos —murmuré bajo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Mañana reserva tu día para mí y sólo para mí. —Edward sonrió torcidamente, sentí el calor en mis mejillas, pero me calmé cuando miró hacia el suelo, en dirección a sus zapatillas—. Te prometo que te contaré todo. Hasta el último detalle.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Entonces, delicadamente, delineé con mis dedos su mejilla. ¿Fue mi idea o Edward se estaba inclinando hacia mi caricia?

Antes de que pudiera pestañear, besó mi frente y sin decir una palabra salió por la puerta. Sentí las mariposas en el estómago.

…

Estaba acostada en mi cama, con mis libros y textos de estudio tirados por cualquier lado. Lo único que descansaba sobre mi regazo, era mi laptop.

Y, prometiéndome a mí misma que sin importar qué pasara, seguiría fiel a Edward, proseguí a teclear en google: "Leyendas Quileute".

_La de los fríos… ¿Dónde está?_ Me regañé a mí misma, buscando como idiota y entrecerrando los ojos producto del fuerte brillo de la pantalla.

Temblé cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ya que había una entrada que parecía contener la información que yo buscaba. Hice click sobre el enlace, y comencé a leer:

_En los tiempos ancestrales, la tribu de los Quileutes vivía en la reserva La Push, alimentándose de su agricultura y caza próspera. En una de las muchas expediciones de los guerreros encargados de comprobar la seguridad de los pastos cercanos al pueblo, se toparon con una criatura con apariencia de hombre. Cuando se acercaron descubrieron que su piel era increíblemente pálida y sus ojos de un color rojo escarlata muy impropio de los humanos._

Eso calzaba con lo que me había relatado Jacob, así que debía de estar en lo correcto. El muy maldito se había negado a explicarme más allá de eso… Refunfuñé audiblemente, siguiendo con mi lectura.

_Tal y como otra leyenda ancestral indicaba, los nativos guerreros disponían de la capacidad para encarnarse en un animal de la naturaleza, un lobo._

¿Un lobo? Jacob no me había comentado eso…

_Combatieron contra aquel ser, descubriendo así su piel fría como el hielo, sus enormes habilidades para moverse y su fuerza y velocidad inhumanas. Algunos murieron en la lucha, pero finalmente consiguieron destruirlo. Los restos del cadáver de aquella cosa fueron trasladados a la aldea para consultar con el miembro más antiguo y sabio de la población. Este, sabedor de la existencia de dicha criatura, la llamó: El Frío. Las partes despedazadas de El Frío acabaron quemadas, siguiendo los consejos del anciano Quileute. Después de un tiempo, la tribu fue atacada por más seres iguales que aquel monstruo, desatando así una lucha entre los Fríos y los guerreros lobunos. Finalmente acabaron con los atacantes, pero también perdieron muchas vidas. Por tanto llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían proteger a su pueblo todos aquellos que tuvieran el gen de lobo. Con la necesidad de protección que había en el pueblo, el gen fue pasando de generación en generación. Se cree que hasta la actualidad, a lo largo de los años, los Quileutes han ido protegiendo a la población de la amenaza que Los Fríos suponen. Únicamente algunos pueblerinos de La Push conocen y creen estas leyendas, aunque actualmente recorren ya todo el mundo a oídos de niños, adultos y ancianos (creyentes o no)._

¿Entonces se suponía que los fríos eran los malos? No estaba segura de si quería seguir leyendo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿cómo podría Edward hacerme daño, además? Era algo completamente imposible de conciliar.

Entré a otra página, y mientras cargaba me cubrí con una manta.

_Se ha descubierto la existencia de un murciélago llamado _Desmodusrotundus_ (o vampiro común). También es conocido como el Vampiro de Azara, es un murciélago de la subfamilia de los desmodontinos (murciélagos vampiros), y en la actualidad la única especie del género Desmodus. Se alimenta de sangre (es hematófago), principalmente de mamíferos de gran tamaño como equinos y bovinos. Se le ha observado alimentándose de la sangre de las gallinas. Rara vez ataca al hombre._

_Este animal posee grandes similitudes con Los Fríos. El _Desmodusrotundus _también se alimenta de sangre (pero únicamente de animales). Transmite un virus (en el caso del murciélago: la rabia y en el caso de El Frío: la ponzoña de conversión en uno de ellos). Muerde a sus víctimas extrayendo su sangre._

_Características del frío:_

_1. Bebedores de sangre: se alimentan de sangre humana. Se desconoce que algunos dependan de sangre animal. _

_2. Piel fría, suave y dura: similar al tacto que se tiene con el hielo y tan indestructible como el diamante (e incluso más). _

_3. Fuerza: poseen esta característica, que equivale a una fortaleza 100 veces mayor a la de los humano (o incluso más)._

_4. Velocidad: son rápidos, casi tanto como la velocidad que se alcanza cuando se viaja en tren (depende de las capacidades de cada uno). _

_5. Ojos cambiantes: el color depende de sus alimentos; normalmente son rojos o color borgoña (alimentados de sangre humana) u negros (cuando están sedientos). _

_6. Inmortales: el concepto de la inmortalidad es aplicable en este caso. La única manera de destruirlos es despedazándolos y quemándolos con fuego; con este acto, sus restos desprenden un desagradable olor._

_7. Atractivos a sus presas: todos y cada uno de ellos son atractivos a su presa, tanto en el aspecto, como en la voz y el olor. Podemos compararlo con la atracción de algunos insectos hacia las flores carnívoras. Los humanos jugaríamos el papel de insectos y Los Fríos el papel de la planta carnívora._

_8. Ponzoña: disponen de ponzoña en sus caninos para inmovilizar a sus presas. Cualquier ser que se vea infectado con ella se verá transformado en uno de ellos o bien morirá antes de su completa conversión._

Mantuve el silencio por unos minutos antes de apagar mi laptop, tirar mis libros lejos, y acurrucarme como siempre. Medité mi búsqueda, mientras me sumía en un sueño profundo.

Por lo menos, había un par de cosas sobre las que estaba segura:

La primera, Edward era un vampiro.

Y, la segunda, que a pesar de que pudiera ser peligroso para mí, todo era demasiado tarde. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

…

Por la mañana desperté con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. En primer lugar porque Edward no había venido a visitarme, y en segundo porque era el día de la verdad: Edward y yo teníamos cosas de las que hablar.

Charlie me había preguntado si podía visitarme, pero usé como excusa los exámenes finales, diciendo que tenía un día largo por delante.

Estaba lavándome los dientes cuando Edward llegó.

Estaba notablemente nerviosa, pero hice un esfuerzo colosal por disimularlo. El día estaba semi-soleado, y gemí de alivio, ya que desde que había ido a La Push no había visto el sol. No era un sol fuerte, pues aún estaba cubierto de nubes, con un cielo semi-encapotado, pero algo era algo.

—Hey —me saludó cuando le abrí la puerta.

—Hey —respondí, poniendo mi bolsito sobre mi regazo.

Tomó mi silla y me empujó hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.

Edward usaba un sweater color ocre, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y a sus brazos fuertes. Me abofeteé mentalmente cuando noté que estaba usando un sweater igual al de él, con la diferencia que yo no tenía un cuerpo digno de ser lucido en una revista de modas. Suspiré, nunca sería digna de alguien como él.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó como si simplemente estuviera buscando un tema de conversación.

—Eh, bien, supongo —susurré mirando por la ventana. A pesar de mi muy reciente descubrimiento, todo parecía igual, y eso debía de ser bueno, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría yo rechazar a Edward?

Mi problema era que aún no había nada confirmado, no podía asumir que mi búsqueda fuera la correcta, aunque todo indicara que fuera así. A estas alturas, mi única expectativa era no perderlo de mi lado. Punto.

— ¿Hiciste lo que acordamos? —consultó, mientras salíamos de la ciudad. Asentí con la cabeza antes de preguntar:

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Bueno, digamos que es mi segundo lugar favorito en el mundo. El que está en el número uno, queda cerca de Forks. Lástima que sea muy lejano como para ir allí.

El entusiasmo crecía lentamente en mi interior. ¿Qué tenía planeado?

—Pensé que te gustaría conocer ese lugar —añadió.

Simplemente sonreí, porque tendría todo un día para estar junto a él, sin interrupciones, donde mis dudas finalmente serían aclaradas, y donde todo tomaría la sencillez que yo estaba buscando.

Fue una hora de viaje silencioso, pero con un silencio cómodo. Programamos una lista de reproducción en el volvo con nuestras canciones favoritas, e íbamos cantándolas a dúo de vez en cuando. Según mis cálculos, debían de ser aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana.

El clima no estaba tan frío como pensé que estaría, cosa rara para ser Seattle.

Cuando Edward detuvo el volvo cerca de un sendero, me estremecí. ¿Adónde me estaba llevando?

Al parecer, me había notado seria, por lo que se giró en mi dirección, y lentamente acarició mi mejilla. Me estremecí con aquel tacto pasajero, y una vez que su gélida mano se alejó de mi mejilla, mi piel hormigueaba en busca de su mano.

—Vamos —murmuró.

Sacó la silla de ruedas del maletero, pero en vez de sentarme en la silla, me acomodó en su espalda, como un canguro. Iba a protestar, pero una caricia en la mejilla me silenció por completo, otra vez. Puso una canasta sobre la silla de ruedas, que tenía… ¿comida? No estaba segura, porque estaba cubierta con una mantita.

— ¿Por qué tienes una…? —Pero volvió a callarme con su mano suave.

—Ya verás.

Caminamos, bueno, en realidad él caminó, por diez minutos antes de llegar a nuestro destino. No sabía por dónde íbamos pues Edward me había forzado a cerrar mis ojos, amenazándome con que _"no hiciera trampa o ya iba ver"._ ¿Para qué tentarlo?

Cuando llegamos, habló.

—Abre tus ojos, Bella.

Y entonces, hasta la última partícula de mi ser se maravilló:

Había una cabañita pequeña, quizás de caoba, o algo así, pues la madera era muy oscura. Al parecer, estaba barnizada por completo. Tenía un pequeño porche, y la entrada tenía una puerta de vidrio. El _bow-window,_ que estaba en el costado izquierdo, lucía unas bellas cortinas blancas, de encaje.

Mientras observaba los alrededores, Edward me puso en mi silla, y me empujó hasta la entrada. La cabaña parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, era como la casa de los siete enanitos, muy rústica pero con estilo. Parecía perderse entre los árboles.

— ¿Y esto? —musité, moviéndome hacia adentro una vez que Edward abrió la puerta. Él me sonrió maravillado.

—Esme es diseñadora de interiores… ella diseñó esta casa. La mandamos a construir hace un tiempo.

Dentro de la cabañita, los muebles eran blancos, de una tela gruesa que tenía una textura como con lunares pequeños. Era tan acogedor que me estremecí.

Me quedé dando vueltas como una tonta mientras Edward encendía la pequeña chimenea. Después de unos minutos, sentí como la casa se calefaccionaba.

Edward tomó la canastita que estaba abandonada junto a la puerta, y se dirigió a la cocina para depositarla sobre el mesón.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos algo que conversar.

Pusimos dos cojines junto a la chimenea. Y cuando me iba a parar de la silla de ruedas, él me levantó para luego sostenerme en sus brazos unos segundos, escondiendo la cabeza en mi cabello, antes de acomodarme sobre el cojín. Protesté con un quejido cuando se alejó de mí, pero cuando noté su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos expresivos, me sentí nuevamente como en casa.

Acarició mi mejilla y depositó un beso en mi frente antes de situarse en su puesto. Era un gesto que no me esperaba, por lo que tímidamente me puse a jugar con la manga del sweater, bajando la vista.

—Suéltalo —dije.

* * *

lakjsdkahdkhsd perdón por dejarlo ahí, pero ya verán ;) el martes recuerden que es la sgte actu, así que atentas... luego no publicaré hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, recuerden la NA anterior en el capítulo 14. ¡Besos y espero sus reacciones!

-Vale

PD: no pondré adelanto porque hay mucho spoiler jjajaja

No he contestado sus Reviews por falta de tiempo, pero aún así, en saludo general, gracias a mis fieles lectoras y a las silenciosas también, porque me alegran el día de una manera inimaginable. ¡Gracias totales!


	16. La única excepción

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: La única excepción.**

**PD: leer nota de autora al final.**

**.**

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? —Edward balbuceó. Yo esperé atenta, mientras mis ojos clavaban la vista en la chimenea. La llama bailaba sobre la leña, ahora más oscura y carbonizada por el paso de los minutos.

—No lo sé, pero quiero oírlo todo —murmuré.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? —preguntó.

Yo asentí, sintiéndome sin ganas de abrir la boca.

—Bueno, eh… —balbuceó antes de girarse en mi dirección, tomé mis piernas y traté de quedar frente a él. La luz del fuego me hizo notar su piel un poco… ¿brillante?—. Sólo abre tu mente… y no interrumpas. —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, ¿había dolor en ellos?

Esperé.

—Pero antes de que inicie mi relato, necesito saber qué sabes tú. ¿Adivinaste por fin?

Bajé la vista, sintiéndome asquerosamente insignificante, además de avergonzada.

—Investigué sobre una de las leyendas Quileute… porque Jacob me dijo algo sobre eso.

—Espera, espera… ¿Quién es Jacob? —demandó frunciendo el ceño, pero no pude deducir si era de enojo o confusión.

—Es un chico de una reserva, la reserva de La Push.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué demonios hacías tú en un lugar tan peligroso cómo ese?

—Suenas exactamente igual que él —respondí espantada.

—Respóndeme, Isabella.

—Bueno, eh… Un día con Charlie fuimos a la Push, tiene amigos allá. Y bueno, Jake me preguntó cómo estaba y toda la cosa… y ahí por razones místicas de la vida apareciste tú en la conversación… él no lo tomó muy bien y se le salió algo de "los fríos".

Edward se tomó el cabello y suspiró audiblemente. Luego se tapó la cara con las manos y sin dirigirme ni una mirada, me incitó a proseguir.

—No sé qué es peor, que Jacob le cuente a cualquier persona lo que somos o que tú andes involucrada con gente como… —Entonces se enderezó y yo subí la mirada a sus ojos dorados. Edward había hablado, había dicho la verdad.

Nos miramos un par de minutos cuando finalmente me decidí a hablar.

—Eres un frío —susurré.

Edward se notó visiblemente frustrado. Bajó la vista a sus manos, y por primera vez sentí miedo. No miedo por lo que era, sino porque tenía miedo que se alejara de mí.

—Soy un vampiro —susurró.

—No puedes… tú no puedes ser un vampiro. Los vampiros se calcinan con la luz del sol.

—Bella, ¿cuántas películas has visto?

—Bueno, eh… _Entrevista con el vampiro_ es bastante buena —me excusé.

— ¿¡Te enteras de lo que soy y nos ponemos a hablar de una adaptación cinematográfica de Anne Rice!? ¿Qué está mal contigo, Bella? ¡Soy un monstruo!

Edward se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la pared que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Se asomó por la ventana mientras contemplaba el bosque silencioso.

—No… no te enojes —rogué. Esta vez dirigí mi vista al fuego, incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. ¿Te hice sentir mal?

—Bella, ese no es el punto. ¿Te enteras de lo que soy y te preocupa si me ofendo con tus suposiciones? Sigo preguntándome dónde rayos está tu sentido común. Deberías huir de aquí. Deberías… alejarte de mí para siempre pues no hay forma de que yo sea algo bueno para ti.

—Eres la única persona que alguna vez me ha hecho feliz, Edward. Claro que eres bueno para mí —declaré avergonzada.

Oí sus pasos lentos, luego el sonido del cojín aplastándose. Y después su mano buscaba la mía.

—No… no digas eso, Bella. Soy un asesino, ¿o acaso no recuerdas la noche en la que realmente nos _conocimos_? No con Carlisle presente, cuando saludé a tu familia, sino cuando estuve a punto de drenarte y dejarte tirada en un callejón. Así son las cosas, Bella, esa es mi realidad.

Herida por sus palabras junté mis manos nuevamente en mi regazo.

—Bella, yo…

—No me duele que pienses así de mí, es tu naturaleza. Me duele el hecho de que consideres alejarte así de mí como si nada. O sea, ¿llegas y luego te vas? ¿¡Así nomás!? ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez he tenido, la mejor persona que ha entrado en toda mi asquerosa y deprimente vida, y no puedo entender cómo es que planeas llegar y tirarme a la basura como si nada hubiera pasado!

— ¡Esa es la peor parte, Bella! ¡Ya no puedo llegar _así nomás y tirarte a la basura!_ Ya eres parte de mi vida, ¿crees que podría dejarte?

Tuve la mala suerte de querer mirarlo, me encontré con su mirada triste y dolida. ¿A ambos nos dolía la situación más de lo que aparentábamos?

—Yo… Bella… estoy así porque cada vez que mueves tu cabello, cuando te sonrojas, cuando hablas, en cualquier momento tengo ganas de… ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es resistirse? ¡El único problema aquí es mi dieta! ¡De no ser por Alice quizás qué estupidez habría hecho! Sé que es irresponsable ofrecerme a cuidarte y a pasar todo el día contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero hacerlo. —Su mano buscó la mía nuevamente y esta dejó de hormiguear, en busca de su presencia. Suspiré y le di un apretón a su mano.

—Yo tampoco —me limité a responder.

—Me gustaría… explicarte qué siento. Lo frustrante que es estar así todo el tiempo...

Esperé.

—A ver, sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores, algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí, él me devolvió una sonrisa débil.

—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse. Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Me quedé mirándole a los ojos, pero al notar su color dorado, no pude evitar preguntar:

—Si se supone que los vampiros se alimentan de… _eso,_ ¿cómo es que tienes los ojos dorados?

—Calma, para allá voy —respondió con paciencia.

Asentí nuevamente para luego recorrer la piel de su mano con la yema de mi dedo índice. Le oí suspirar, yo sólo solté una risita ante su reacción.

—Mmm, tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —me burlé con sencillez.

—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en el fuego—. Para Jasper, todos los humanos son más de lo mismo. Él es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor. —Súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas, te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como te salga.  
—Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Edward titubeó—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que la otra.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Tú eres la única excepción.

El único sonido resonante en la habitación eran las chispitas del fuego junto a nosotros.

—Nosotros nos alimentamos de animales. El sabor… —Se giró a ver si estaba bien, pero traté de aparentar que me sonaba como lo más normal del mundo. No iba a venir a joderla ahora justo que decidía contarme la verdad—, es más desabrido. Es diferente, como si te alimentaras a base de tofu o ensaladas. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos _vegetarianos_. Es nuestro chiste privado. No queremos ser asesinos… no queremos hacer daño.

—Entonces no veo el problema —susurré.

—Bella, ¿acaso no entiendes? ¡Por supuesto que no quiero herirte! Pero mis instintos pueden ser traicioneros, ¿comprendes? Si de mí dependiera nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño. Que vengan todos con su armamento y artillería pesada, eso no importa. Nada va a pasarte a ti mientras yo esté contigo.

—Podemos intentar… No será tan difícil… No sé, si quieres me tapo el cuello con alguna bufanda o algo —bromeé para aligerar el ambiente repentinamente tenso. Tomé mi cabello que caía en cascada por mis hombros y me cubrí el cuello con él. Edward se rió con ganas y lo apartó, dejándolo caer nuevamente en su lugar.

—Déjalo así. Es parte de tu mortalidad… y así te quiero.

Hice caso omiso de su insinuación y volví a buscar su…

Entonces posó su mano entre las mías, y sonreí de nuevo, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Tracé figuras en su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, otra vez. ¿Estaría desarrollando algún tipo de obsesión con su piel? Edward cerró sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba paz.

— ¿No te molesta? —consulté, mientras con un poco de valor recorría su brazo hacia arriba. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada. No tienes idea cómo se siente eso…

Con un poco más de valor, subí la mano hasta su mejilla. Recorrí el contorno de sus labios, las suaves ojeras, la piel tersa, sus pómulos, y luego retiré la mano; sintiendo que había ido muy lejos. Edward se limitó a abrir los ojos y había algo pícaro en ellos, se veían más felices.

—Cuéntame algo más de ustedes, ¿cómo es que no te calcinas con el sol? —Me reí.

—Brillamos con el sol, no nos quemamos. Ese es un mito tonto que inventaron para decirle a los neófitos que no salieran a la luz del sol, es como si tuviéramos cristales en nuestra piel, nos delataríamos al instante. Por eso vivimos aquí, en el estado de Washington. Es fácil salir, porque el clima nos ayuda.

— ¿Neófitos? —pregunté dubitativa.

—Vampiros recién creados.

Asentí absorbiendo toda la información.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Sonreí, bajando la vista.

—Eres increíble —soltó Edward de repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté yo, aún con la vista fija en los detalles de la alfombra.

—Aún no sales corriendo.

—No esperes que lo haga —respondí sin más, subiendo la vista a él, me miró con ternura.

—Entonces… creo que hay algo que quisiera intentar.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, sólo éramos Edward y yo en ese espacio tan reducido entre nosotros. Una de sus manos sujetó la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Con la otra, me sujetó por la cintura, mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí. Titubeante, con la mano que tenía libre, acaricié su nuca, jugando con el cabello que allí nacía.

Fue un beso sencillo, casto. Algo puro y tan romántico que me heló la sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Nunca antes me había sentido tan viva.

Edward rompió el silencio.

—Ahora… ¿te queda alguna duda de lo mucho que te quiero? Bella… sin ti mi vida no tenía luz, era opaca, y tú eres como la primera estrella que aparece en la noche. Tú iluminas mi vida, y perderte ahora… sería quitarme lo poco y nada que tengo de vida, ahora y para siempre. Si algo te sucediera… —Edward parecía tragar algo, se veía tan humano, tan tímido. Había desaparecido el chico seguro de sí mismo y bromista de siempre, ahora era el Edward sin murallas que siempre había querido ver—. Ya no sé qué sería de mí.

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí. Creo que ya sabes lo que significa. No me gustaría… que te fueras, dolería demasiado. Prefiero el peligro, o algo por el estilo, a estar ahora sola en mi casa, sin ti —susurré—. Soy idiota.

—Eres idiota —coincidió, y ambos nos reímos de la situación absurda en la que estábamos involucrados—. Pero así eres perfecta, con todo el paquete incluido.

—Edward… —susurré.

— ¿Sí, Bella?

— ¿No te importa que esté lisiada? —Tragué saliva, reduciéndome a un tamaño microscópico.

—Nunca, jamás, jamás, te avergüences de lo que eres —me rogó con la mirada. Asentí—. Eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo para mí, aunque tuvieras tres ojos… eres mi Bella, mi pequeña oveja.

—Pues bien, que oveja tan estúpida —susurré, negando con la cabeza, semi -riéndome.

—Que león tan morboso y masoquista —respondió sumido en sus pensamientos, acompañándome con sus risas.

Alzamos nuestras miradas y nos encontramos con la versión más vulnerable del otro. Traté de arrastrarme hacia él, pero mis piernas inmóviles me dificultaron la tarea. Edward suspiró y me alzó, para situarme así en su regazo.

—Déjame que te ayude, princesa, no te avergüences conmigo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pero inesperadamente él, se recostó en el suelo, llevándome con él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. En ese minuto, podía sentir su cabeza escondiéndose en mi cabello, mientras su brazo me rodeaba por la cintura, y su mano libre se mantenía junto a la mía.

— ¿Bella? —susurró después de unos minutos. Mi respiración era acompasada, e intenté inhalar su aroma todo lo que me era posible.

— ¿Sí, Edward?

—Te quiero, hoy y siempre.

—Y yo a ti, Edward.

* * *

muahahahahaaaa acá les dejo el capi... bueno, como saben me voy de vacaciones, así que el sgte capítulo viene el 26 de julio, so, tengan paciencia que prometo recompensarlas :) tengo dos OS listitos para subir, así que si esperan ese será mi regalito ^^

¡que estén bien!

PD: espero sus reacciones ;D

Y, sé que hay párrafos textuales de Crepúsculo en este capítulo. Le debo el crédito a Steph por eso. Creo que no había otra forma de explicar el asunto de la sangre más que así. Espero que quede clarito :) (sip, lo hice a propósito).

Mordiscos...

-Vale


	17. Mi hogar

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, blá, blá, blá… la historia es mía, blá, blá, blá… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, blá, blá, blá… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Mi hogar**

—Se está oscureciendo afuera —susurró Edward luego de un rato, mientras observaba la ventana. Seguí el punto de atención de su mirada y vi que era verdad. Hice un esfuerzo por sentarme pero él me tomó del brazo y me hizo recostarme nuevamente a su lado. Compartimos unas cuantas carcajadas—. Te dije que se estaba oscureciendo, no que te fueras —comentó depositando un beso en mi frente. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué hora crees que es?

—No lo sé… ¡Rayos! —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y abandonándome junto a la chimenea. Traté de sentarme y una vez que lo hice, lo pillé sentado frente a mí con la canasta—. ¿La señorita Swan tendría hambre…? —dudó. En eso mi estómago con un gran rugido hizo acto de presencia. Volvimos a reír y hurgamos en la canasta para ver qué podía comer.

—Me conformo con un pan con jamón y un zumo de naranja. —Tomé ambos elementos de la canasta y me dispuse a comer. Edward se quedó a mi lado contemplando la chimenea. En el silencio cómodo en el que estábamos sumidos, Edward me alcanzó una servilleta; le guiñé el ojo en señal de gracias.

Si no fuera vampiro, juraría que le había visto sonrojar.

Cuando terminé mi merienda, tiré las servilletas sucias al fuego, y dejé la cajita del jugo fuera de mi vista. Me quedé mirando a Edward, que ahora tenía la vista en mi dirección.

— ¿Satisfecha?

Asentí y me acomodé en mi asiento.

—Pensé que… No lo sé… Tendría un beso de agradecimiento por el panecillo…

— ¿Quieres un beso con sabor a jamón? —bromeé.

Edward y yo nos reímos de nuevo. ¿Acaso él estaba coqueteándome?

—De acuerdo, momento serio —dijo.

Hice una pausa esperando a que hablara, pero ahora sus ojos habían perdido la chispa de diversión, ahora más bien… lucían nerviosos. No quería que saliera con el cuento del peligro porque, perfectamente, podría tirarle el cabello por ser tan mandón.

—Supongo que aún no te lo he pedido formalmente. Esto, eh, Bella... —Oh, demonios, parecía toda una ternurita enredándose con las palabras y jugando con sus dedos. Finalmente me miró a los ojos, y así soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Acaso iba a preguntarme si yo…?— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No respondí. Me moví con lentitud en su dirección en la forma que pude, para así depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Mientras rozaba los suyos con ternura, Edward sonreía sobre los míos.

— ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

Entonces me alejé.

— ¿No tengo aliento a jamón, verdad?

Entonces, mientras él se carcajeaba, me volvió a empujar hacia el suelo, atrayéndome en su abrazo protector.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa, but not the way that I do love you_*. —Abrí la ventana del Volvo y saqué las manos por la ventana mientras Edward y yo seguíamos cantando. Me reí con ganas, nunca antes me había sentido tan viva, tan feliz.

—_Holy roly, me, oh my, you're the apple of my eye, girl, I've never loved one like you_** —Edward cantó sin desafinar, a diferencia mía. Mientras conducía hizo como que el volante era un tambor, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la canción.

_Ah home,_

_Let me come home,_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

—Creo que es una de las canciones más ridículas que he oído. Sólo escucha la letra —me burlé. Pero Edward no me hizo caso y siguió cantando.

—_La, la, la, la, take me hooooooome. Baby I'm coming home._

Cerré la ventana y me acurruqué sobre el asiento. Edward notó que tenía frío, por lo que encendió el aire caliente, y me cubrió con su cazadora, todo esto mientras manejaba… Pues bien, aparentemente, tener un novio vampiro tenía sus beneficios.

—Gracias —respondí, acurrucándome con la casaca sobre mí. Y, rayos, olía condenadamente bien. Olisqueé disimuladamente, oyendo la melodiosa voz de Edward cantar la canción.

Luego de un rato de viaje silencioso y, de cuando en cuando, tarareando las canciones que oíamos, llegamos a mi casa. Obviamente, la exhausta era yo. Era probable que fueran las diez de la noche, apenas.

En vez de darse la lata de sacar mi silla para que pudiera entrar, Edward me sacó del asiento de copiloto tomándome en brazos, así, me llevó hasta el living de la casa. Me limité a esperar recostada en el sofá. Estaba a punto de ponerme a dormitar.

Sin embargo, pude ver a través de las cortinas de encaje de la ventana que daba a la calle, que Edward tomó mi silla y la canasta, depositando esta última sobre mi medio de transporte usual. Le puso la alarma al volvo y llegó adentro sonriéndome dulcemente.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —musitó, sentándose junto a mis pies. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude como para permitirme observarlo sin problemas. Ahora, podría decir ser la propietaria de aquel derecho.

Sonreí para mí misma.

—Estoy bien —respondí. Edward me habría creído de no haber bostezado. Entrecerró un ojo y frunció los labios.

— ¿Segura? Si quieres puedo irme para que puedas dormir bien. —Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendrías que irte?

Entonces me dirigió una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí.

—Entonces… ¿estás admitiendo que quieres que me quede contigo?

— ¿Hiciste eso a propósito? —refunfuñé.

Edward se rió, se acercó a mí y me dejó un beso en la frente.

—Fanfarrón.

Se volvió a alejar, a regañadientes, y nos contemplamos un par de segundos.

—Siempre querré que te quedes —admití—. Ahora que lo sabes, no te burles de mí por eso —sonreí.

La casa de por sí estaba ordenada, así que no me hice problemas y le pedí la silla a Edward. Me la entregó a regañadientes, con la excusa de que quería pasearme en sus brazos.

Me subí a la silla, para llevar la canasta a la cocina. Cuando hurgué dentro, noté que había suficiente comida como para un regimiento. Negué con la cabeza, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Por supuesto, Edward venía detrás de mí.

Entré al baño a ponerme mi pijama, y Edward esperó pacientemente en la habitación.

Al salir, Edward miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

— ¿Todo bien? —consultó.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi cama. Cuando iba a subirme sentí frío en la espalda, y antes de que pudiera reclamar ya estaba ubicada. Le sonreí.

Me cubrió con la colcha y él, simplemente, se recostó a mi lado, pero no entre las sábanas.

—No quiero que te dé frío —explicó.

Me giré sobre mi cuerpo para mirarlo un par de segundos. Ahora… ahora podía estar feliz junto a él. Aunque había dudas, aún. Demasiadas dudas de lo que era, cómo era vivir en su época, qué le trajo hasta aquí, su familia…

Pero no expresé nada verbalmente. Edward apagó la luz de mi mesita de noche, y se acomodó lo suficiente como para poder abrazarme y esconder su cabeza en mi cabello.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Bastante. —Bostecé.

—Estoy aquí, tú sólo descansa, pequeña.

Una ola de amor me hinchó el corazón. Escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, mientras me embriagaba con su aroma.

—Ahora comprenderás que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte —murmuré.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que yo pueda responderlas. Buenas noches, cielo.

Sonreí.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Descanse.

Y lo último que oí antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño, fue su risa melodiosa.

Y llegué a la conclusión de que aunque Edward fuera un vampiro, probablemente uno de los peores depredadores del mundo… Eso no me importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Giré sobre la cama, exhausta, aún así las piernas limitaban bastante mi movimiento. Reclamé con un quejido audible.**

**Sentí la fragancia de Edward en mi almohada, por lo que solté mi cabeza sobre ella y olisqueé, aún media grogui y con la mitad de los sentidos despiertos.**

— ¿E-Edward? —balbuceé poniéndome boca arriba.

No oí sonido alguno. Me giré en la cama de nuevo, y cerré mis ojos. Luego oí un tarareo suave, que sonaba cercano a mi oreja. Sentí sus labios presionar mi mejilla, y completamente despierta, abrí los ojos, sonriente. Edward me ayudó a sentarme y depositó una bandeja con comida sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Los vampiros cocinan? —Sonreí.

—Come y calla —respondió burlón.

Comí mi pan con jamón y tomé un poco de mi té, mirando a Edward de tanto en tanto.

**Cuando finalicé le di las gracias.**

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —consultó como si nada.

—No lo sé. ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu familia? Ayer te secuestré todo el día. —Sonreí.

—Pues… podrías secuestrarme de nuevo.

En eso partí a darme una ducha.

.

.

.

En la semana todo estuvo normal. Nos tocaba ir a clases con Edward, y por suerte íbamos al día en todas nuestras clases. Ahora, ya no se despegaba de mí… y no me molestaba tampoco.

Eso para mí sonaba perfecto.

El día domingo habíamos visto un par de películas, almorcé, vimos otra película más y luego Edward se fue de caza.

No había hecho las _preguntas _que tenía porque estaba demasiado distraída, así que me prometí hacerlas el fin de semana siguiente.

Cuando llegó el sábado, estaba ya un poco ansiosa.

Ese día estábamos en el living, sentados en el suelo, esta vez junto a la chimenea de mi casa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —consultó.

—En los exámenes que me hice con Carlisle el lunes. —Mentí. La verdad era que era un simple chequeo, de los que me hacía siempre desde que estaba enferma, así que eso no era un problema.

Edward enarcó una ceja. ¿Tan mala era mintiendo? Me rendí.

Tomé aire para comenzar con mi sesión de preguntas.

—Así que… los vampiros como ustedes son inmortales.

Edward asintió.

— ¿Cuándo naciste? —Edward hizo una mueca.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sip —respondí marcando la "p".

—Nací en el mil novecientos uno. —Mantuve la compostura, pretendiendo no mostrarme afectada al respecto.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a convertirte en…?

—Gripe española. Mi familia ya había muerto, y estaba solo en el mundo. Ahí fue cuando Carlisle me conoció. Él era médico en medio de todo el caos… Así que un día, simplemente me transformó.

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir:

—En un principio me resistía a lo que era. Digo, siempre me he considerado bastante cristiano… Y ahora estoy completamente convencido de que mi alma se fue al cuerno. Estoy en el limbo, ¿comprendes?

—Alguien como tú no se podría ir al infierno, Edward.

Me dirigió una mirada triste, pero prosiguió.

—Después llegó Esme a la familia. Yo era algo así como el hijo pródigo o algo. Pero como estaba tan… A ver. ¿Recuerdas esa teoría de la comida que te expliqué? —Asentí nuevamente—. Bien, pues, estaba harto de que refrenaran mi sed. Así que me di un tiempo de rebeldía… No te espantes ni saques conclusiones apresuradas; yo sólo me creía algo así como un superhéroe. Si veía a alguna muchacha en problemas, pues… Yo me hacía cargo del vándalo.

Me quedé observando a Edward un par de minutos, y así comprendí que había dicho más de lo que quería expresar.

—No te juzgo —susurré, jugando con mis dedos. Él me sonrió.

—La cosa es que luego de un tiempo Carlisle encontró a Rosalie. Es una historia bastante fea… Espero que algún día ella te la cuente. Por otro lado, Carlisle pensó que ella sería una buena compañera para mí, pero podemos ver que eso nunca va a pasar. —Se carcajeó.

Luego llegó Emmett. Y ambos fueron felices por siempre y blá, blá, blá. Alice y Jasper llegaron después, por su cuenta.

— ¿Hay más vampiros como ustedes?

—Tenemos unos amigos en Denali. Son vegetarianos como nosotros. —Asentí, almacenando cada dato que me proporcionaba.

— ¿Y cómo hacen para que no los descubran?

—No salimos al sol, por eso vivimos aquí: una de las regiones menos soleadas del mundo. Cuando aparezca el sol algún día, por aquí, tendré que mandarte en taxi a la universidad, y no es broma. —Soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Siempre han vivido aquí?

—O sea, vivimos en Forks antes de la universidad, por eso nuestros padres se conocían… Y los Quileute a nosotros. Tuvimos que hacer un tratado para que no nos comiéramos vivos.

—Estuve a punto de irme a Forks cuando estaba en tercer año. —Me reí de mí misma.

—Yo hice el tercer año en la secundaria de Forks, con mis hermanos. Era un lugar… interesante.

— ¿Nos habríamos conocido entonces?

Edward se quedó meditando un momento:

—Me pregunto qué tan casual habría sido nuestro primer encuentro. —Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— ¿Ahí quedaba _tu lugar favorito en el mundo?_ —cité sus palabras desde hace una semana.

—Son las diez de la mañana… Aún nos queda un largo día por recorrer. ¿Te gustaría ir allá?

.

.

**La canción es Home, de Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros.**

* * *

BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, volví XD

Fueron las vacaciones más largas del mundo, pero bueno. Retrasé la actu una semana porque tuve problemas con el vuelo del avión, no llegué a mi casa el día que tenía estimado como para finalizar el cap y entregarlo a Flor, así que dije, bueee, esperarán XD No me pregunten, Machu Picchu es genial y llegué con mis piernas tonificadas, además de 3 kilos menos xD creo que es todo lo que deben saber.

Y, bien, dado que están acá, lean el One Shot que escribí, por si quieren :) también estén atentas porque una nueva locura se me ocurrió, y el prólogo pretendo subirlo el miércoles. Después den follow y a esperar ;)

Ahora, sobre el cap: AHORA COMIENZA LA RECTA FINAL. Quedan unos 7 cap. así que si quieren captar el embrollo delsiguiente capítulo, tendrán que prestar atención a un detalle insignificante que nomb´re en este. ¿Quieren saber qué será?

Pues esperen hasta la otra ;)

¡Besitos y nos vemos el miércoles en el nuevo prólogo! (y por supuesto el viernes aquí)

-Vale.


	18. Por la carretera

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Por la carretera**

—Abróchate el cinturón, Swan —bromeó Edward. Yo me reí y seguí sus órdenes.

Desde que había obligado a Charlie a comprarse un teléfono decente, perfectamente podíamos hablar por mensaje de texto. Le informé que iba a pasar el día con Edward, pero no dije donde. Esperaba no tener que darle explicaciones sobre esto. Aún no sabía si Edward estaría lo suficientemente preparado como para conocer al oficial Charlie Swan.

—Después, si nos da el tiempo… —inició Edward—. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Sé que no tiene un ascensor o algo pero sabes que eso no es probl…

—Me encantaría. —Sonreí.

Edward respiró aliviado, me dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a conducir.

—El viaje podría ser de unas tres horas y media, pero conduzco como un demente cuando me lo propongo así que podremos llegar en unas dos y media —susurró, besando mi frente con suavidad. Asentí ansiosa y puse nuestra lista de canciones favoritas.

—No necesitas conducir como un loco —bromeé—, sabes que si te demoras más, será más rato junto a ti, lo cual no me molesta en absoluto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió sonriendo.

Luego de un rato, Edward habló:

— ¿Cómo es Charlie? Digo, como papá.

—Es muy callado. Como no he vivido con él no podría decírtelo. Tuve la oportunidad hace un tiempo, como te había comentado. Pero… no me atreví.

—Podríamos haber sido compañeros de instituto, quizás —meditó Edward luego de unos minutos.

—Y las cosas serían muy diferentes… creo.

—Me gusta como estamos así. Aunque si te hubieras ido antes a Forks… quizás podríamos haber sido amigos, igual. Creo que… que _esto_ estaba escrito así.

—Me alegro que lo estuviera —susurré de corazón. ¿Cómo imaginarme sin Edward?

Luego de otro minuto de silencio, rellenado con la melodía de la radio, hablé yo:

— ¿Alguna vez fuiste a la universidad antes?

Edward se carcajeó tan fuertemente que me hizo corear sus risas.

—Como mil veces. —Sonrió.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

—Te juro que no. Como ves, tienes un novio muy inteligente —bromeó.

—Bueno… entonces, señor letrado, dígame su currículum completo. —Sonreí.

—Estudié leyes, pero no es tan emocionante, digo yo. Tengo una debilidad con medicina: me he especializado en traumatología, dermatología y kinesiología.

Casi escupí el jugo que no estaba bebiendo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Deberías ejercer! Aunque luces como estudiante de último año de secundaria —le molesté. Edward rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió de forma pícara:

—Esas son las ventajas de la inmortalidad.

—Es injusto —reclamé—, ¿mientras yo me convierto en una pasa tú serás igual que ahora?

Edward cambió su semblante, para luego hablar en voz baja:

—Sí.

Creí que había algo de lo que me estaba perdiendo, por lo que cambié de tema.

— ¿Entonces, tú estudiaste lo mismo que Carlisle? ¿Ayudar a gente como yo?

—Ejercí un par de años, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero digamos que es más fácil inscribirse en la secundaria y decir que Esme y Carlisle son nuestros padres adoptivos. Sin embargo, en el fondo es así, así que no hay mentiras de por medio. Te… ¿te gustaría ejercitar conmigo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que Carlisle te ayuda mucho y que todo lo cubre el seguro, así no pagas nada, pero… ¿te gustaría que yo fuera otra fuente de apoyo? ¿Para que de esa forma vuelvas a caminar? —Volteó la vista hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos, pero luego volvió la vista al camino.

—No… ¿no te molesta? —susurré—. No quiero aprovecharme de tus conocimientos.

—Eh, Bella. Estás conmigo y haré todo lo que sea posible para ayudarte o protegerte. Es lo que quiero hacer.

—Gracias, Edward. —Bostecé sin querer.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco, cariño? —Me besó en la frente de forma fugaz para así dar vuelta en una curva suave.

—No tengo sueño —mentí. Oí a Edward reírse, mirándome de una forma pícara.

—Vete ya a dormir —me incitó.

Haciéndole caso, cerré mis ojos con cuidado, sabiendo que Edward estaba tejiéndose algo entre manos.

Lo último que oí de su parte, fue un suspiro pesado.

…

…

…

Una vez que Bella se hubo dormido, comencé a sentir el vacío de inmediato.

¿Qué… qué se suponía que hiciera?

Recordaba con claridad cómo el lunes pasado pasé a ver a Carlisle a su trabajo. Aparentemente todo iba bien. Estaba entusiasmado por contarle más de Bella, empeñado en que se enterara de hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre mi sol personal.

Cuando llegué, le noté desanimado, cosa rara en Carlisle, pues era bien hermético con sus emociones.

_— ¿Qué tienes, Carlisle? —susurré._

_— ¿Cómo está Bella? —Me ignoró._

_—Esto, eh… está bien. ¿Por qué?_

_Él no respondió. Me sentí frustrado porque al intentar leer su mente, no había nada más que un vacío._

_— ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —exigí saber—. Detesto cuando bloqueas tu mente._

_—Es Bella, hijo. Me llegaron los resultados de los exámenes de chequeo. Bella… Bella no ha tenido progreso._

_— ¿Que los exámenes qué?_

_Carlisle siguió con la mente bloqueada, por lo que tuve que limitarme a quitarle el sobre con las radiografías y los exámenes._

_Me puse a analizar los resultados, y luego alcé la vista a mi padre._

_—Carlisle, tiene que haber una forma. _

_—No ha habido regeneración de los nervios y las fibras, Edward. Esto es serio. Es como si su columna siguiera exactamente igual que el día en que la ingresé a pabellón._

_— ¡Tiene que haber una forma! Ella tiene que recuperar sus piernecitas… Debe de haber algún tratamiento, alguna operación… ¡Algo, maldita sea!_

_—Edward, a no ser que tú descubras ese tratamiento, dudo que Bella pueda hacer algo. No parece haber esperanza. La primera radiografía luce exactamente igual que esta, pero la forma de la fisura, que en realidad es bastante gruesa, daba a pensar que podía haber recuperación. Pero no hay más opciones, Edward. He hecho unas cuantas investigaciones y no parece haber esperanza para Bella._

_—Oh, por favor. Carlisle, eres… vamos, ¿tenemos que ayudar a Bella, sí? No voy a quedarme sentado esperando, viendo como el ser que más amo en la vida se queda sin la opción de volver a caminar._

_Carlisle se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos._

_— ¿Crees que no siento pena por esta chica? ¿Crees que no me conmueve? No te has dado ni cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado junto a ella. Luces más vivo, más feliz. Y créeme que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para devolverle sus piernas, pero sabes que eso es algo que no depende de mí. Depende de los avances de la ciencia que, por ahora, no son muchos._

_Me senté en el suelo junto a él, sintiéndome incapaz de pensar en absoluto. Carlisle se puso en el piso, a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Lloré sin lágrimas, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba Bella en este planeta, nunca se lo iba a dar, y eso eran sus piernas._

_—Edward —habló finalmente mi padre, luego de unos minutos—, no has pensado que… ¿podrías convertirla?_

_Y ahí fue cuando mi lado asesino se despertó. Me puse de pie, molesto, enfadado, cabreado. _

_— ¿¡Estás insinuando que la condene a esta existencia para siempre!?_

_—Edward… Bella tampoco vivirá eternamente. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la pierdas?_

_—No la perderé… no aún —corregí, sabiendo a duras penas que mi padre tenía razón, sólo que no lo admitiría._

_—Sabes que ella sería feliz con nosotros, además tú sabes cómo es este tema de la ponzoña. ¿Esperas negarle la opción de que pueda volver a caminar? ¡Piénsalo bien, hijo! Sabes cómo somos nosotros, podría asegurarte que esa chica es tu vida, tus sentimientos por ella son demasiado fuertes ahora. No le niegues la posibilidad de caminar junto a ti por el resto de la eternidad._

_—Bella no se convertirá. ¡Eso no está en discusión!_

_—Pues, buena suerte buscando qué hacer con todo esto. —Mi padre tomó su abrigo, se acercó a la puerta y se aferró a la manija de la misma—: Tengo que salir a recepción, tengo que ir por los asuntos de otra paciente. Nos vemos en casa, Edward._

_Cuando se fue, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de ese hospital lo más pronto posible._

.

.

.

Estábamos transitando por la 101 hacia el norte y Bella seguía durmiendo. Sabía que aún no tocaba este tema de la transformación con ella, pero no quería darle ideas. Rogaba internamente para que no considerara esta opción aún, porque… ¿cómo condenarla a la noche eterna?

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Carlisle: yo amaba lo suficiente a Bella como para poder acogerla en la familia por el resto de la eternidad, pero no podía condenarla a esta clase de existencia. No podía.

Pero Alice seguía insistiendo en que las cosas saldrían mal si me negaba: claro, ella era la chica con el tercer ojo psíquico. Pero yo tenía que apostar contra eso.

No podía dejar de debatirme con eso. Sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas se me irían de las manos y Bella se enfurruñaría lo suficiente como para hacer temblar a todo Seattle.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del sendero, me bajé de mi lado del auto, busqué una manta en el maletero y luego me dirigí al lado de Bella. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y noté que ella seguía durmiendo.

—Despierta, Bella Durmiente —susurré en su oído. Ella se removió como un gatito, lo cual me hizo reír. Media somnolienta, abriendo sus ojos, alzó sus brazos hacia mí, por lo que la tomé entre mis brazos.

Acto seguido, me aseguré de sostener a Bella bien firme con uno de mis brazos y con el otro le brindé un soporte leve.

—Sujétate, cariño. Estamos llegando. Ahora sólo voy a correr un poco así que mantén tus ojos cerrados.

—Mm-hm —contestó, se removió y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cerré el volvo con llave y le puse la alarma, para así, largarme a correr de nuevo.

Traté de ser suave en mis movimientos mientras corría. Esquivaba de vez en cuando unos cuantos árboles y saltaba unas cuantas ramas, pero todo con el mayor cuidado posible. No quería despertar a mi pequeña.

Luego de unos minutos, llegué al fin. Bueno, llegamos. El día estaba semi-nublado, y las flores del claro se encontraban en un estado normal: estaban congeladas; tal y como había previsto Alice.

Por otro lado, sentía quietud en mi cabeza, sin nadie a quien leer la mente, aunque igual se sentía extraño.

Me las arreglé para estirar la manta y deposité a Bella sobre ella. Se veía preciosa rodeada de flores.

Me senté a su lado y me dediqué a acariciar su cabello. Puse una flor detrás de su oreja, lo que la hizo pestañear, hasta que finalmente despertó.

Se sentó con cuidado, por lo que la flor no había caído de su cabello. Observó a todos lados y notó las flores humedecidas producto del rocío. También observó el cielo, mientras este permanecía semi-nublado.

—Es… es hermoso aquí. Gracias —susurró, enfocada en cada detalle que le rodeaba—. Pero… pero estamos saliendo del invierno.

—Así es —respondí con voz suave—, y en esta época, a pesar del frío, las flores comienzan a florecer. Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. —Suspiré.

—Es precioso.

Nos miramos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa.

—Espero que no te haya molestado que haya dormido tan descaradamente en tu auto. —Se rió.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Ella me ponía en blanco.

—Así que… dime: ¿podrías responder otra ronda de preguntas? Será breve, lo prometo.

—Adelante —le incité.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso de convertirse, con los vampiros? ¿Hacerlo tiene algún beneficio para la persona? Es una pregunta más técnica, en realidad.

—Bueno, eh, no.

— ¿No? —susurró ella confundida.

—Si te conviertes, así quedas. Punto. Es como que "sólo te alarga la vida". No tiene efectos secundarios con personas enfermas o algo por el estilo.

Ella pareció decir "ah", con una indiferencia fingida. Bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Diablos, diablos, diablos. No podía estar mintiéndole a Bella, no así.

Pero planteaba el asunto. Sin rodeos, así como si nada.

Yo tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que ella no sopesara esas opciones.

—Edward… no sé. Esto es extraño, pero… me gustaría estar contigo. Más de lo que debería. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que algún día envejeceré y no podré estar junto a ti. Me gustaría… ¿algún día podrías… convertirme? Sé que suena descabellado, pero no quiero envejecer y darme cuenta de que tendré un tiempo limitado junto a ti. Quiero estar contigo… eternamente. Sé que falta mucho para que recupere mis piernas, pero si tengo que quedarme así con tal de que pueda acompañarte siempre…

Y allí estaba. Ella me lo estaba pidiendo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ocultarle el hecho de que podría recuperar sus piernas y estar junto a mí por siempre? ¿Proteger su mortalidad? Estaba mintiéndole. Estaba mintiéndole de una forma asquerosa.

¡La ponzoña podía hacerlo todo! ¡Sanar enfermedades, curar inmovilidades, huesos rotos, todo! Nunca regenerarle una parte del cuerpo a alguien, pero el problema de Bella podía ser solucionado.

Creo que siempre me odiaría por la estupidez que diría a continuación:

— ¿Eres capaz de quedarte parapléjica, toda la eternidad, sólo por estar junto a mí?

—Sí, Edward. Eso… y mucho más.

Me quedé pasmado, mientras buscaba la forma de que la persona que más adoraba en este planeta fuera feliz junto a mí sin tener que pasar por aquello.

Lamentablemente, no tenía opciones para eso.

Y ella esperaba una respuesta al respecto, pero yo no sabía cómo responder.

.

.

* * *

ODIENMEEEEE XDDDD

Bueno,ahora sabemos que Eddie se puso tontito con el tema de la inmortalidad.

¿Qué creen que va a pasar cuando Bella se entere?

Vamos, vamos, quiero leer sus teorías (?)

Ahora bien, para que no me odien tanto hasta el próximo viernes xd

Estoy trabajando en mi nuevo fic **"Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test"**, (La nueva prueba de fuego de Bella Swan), de comedia y romance. El rated será T, al igual que Un paso en falso.

El prólogo será subido a la cuenta el viernes 16 de agosto, y las actualizaciones serían semanales. Cuando se lean el capítulo 19 de UPEF, pásense por mi perfil para darle un vistazo a la nueva creación ;)

¡Ahora quiero teorías! haha

v

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale.


	19. La pregunta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

**Disfruten, queridos querubines :D**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: La pregunta.**

.

Me quedé esperando en mi lugar, rogando al cielo para que Edward pronunciara palabra, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Bajó la vista, para así comenzar a jugar con sus dedos. Luego tomó un par de flores y depositó una sobre mi cabello, acomodándola suavemente. Iba a terminar convertida en florero.

—Ya, Edward. Sé que algo te preocupa, sólo dilo —rogué.

—Suena tan condenadamente egoísta el dejarte así por el resto de la eternidad… ¿Sólo porque no quiero perderte? Sería un acto cruel, Bella.

—Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias —musité.

— ¿Podríamos discutirlo en otra ocasión? No quiero arruinar el momento, cielo.

Asentí con desgano, asegurando que estaba bien por mí. Pero no lo estaba.

.

.

.

Tenía la tarea bastante pesada esta semana. Tenía que comenzar a preocuparme por porquerías de la mitad del semestre, porque los trabajos se acumulaban y no parecían darme tregua.

Un poco hastiada, sin hacer muchas acotaciones al respecto, me puse a meter ropa en la mochila. Ya era el inicio de otro fin de semana perdido entre la nebulosa del semestre. Viernes por la noche.

Había insistido en que tenía ganas de descansar y Edward no se lo tragó, por supuesto. Pero, quería darme un momento para mí, desde que las cosas estaban comenzando a estresarme.

Eran las diez de la noche, por lo que Charlie debía estar despierto.

Marqué a su móvil y contestó luego de unos diez segundos.

— _¡Bella! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Hm, eh, todo bien.

—_No hay una fiesta loca en tu casa, ¿verdad? ¿Llena de chicos guapos o alguna locura como esa?_

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida—. ¡Ah, no! Es la tele. Perdón. —Rodé hacia el control para poner la tele en mute. Estaba convencida de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Tenía que presentarme _formalmente a _los padres de Edward y teníamos que hacer eso con Charlie. El problema era que aún no le contaba lo que tenía con Edward.

— _¿Qué ocurre, cielo?_ —preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea. Oí unos gritos histéricos y risotadas fuertes.

— ¿Acaso tienes una fiesta intensa y loca en tu casa, Charlie Swan?

— _¿Qué? Ah, no, son los chicos de la reserva. Están jugando Monopoly*. Tú sabes cómo son de competitivos._

Nos reímos juntos antes de que yo prosiguiera.

—Am, papá, ¿te importaría venirme a buscar mañana para irte a ver por el fin de semana?

—_Claro que no, cariño. Me levantaré muy, muy temprano, para llegar a casa a las nueve. ¿Sí? _

— ¡Eres el mejor, papá! Después podemos llegar a dormir siesta —le animé.

—Nos vemos temprano, cielo.

.

.

.

—Perdón por hacer que te levantaras tan temprano —me disculpé con Charlie apenas nos subimos a la patrulla—; lo que pasa es que de verdad tenía ganas de venir.

—Hace tiempo no nos veíamos, cariño. Los chicos en La Push ya comenzaban a preguntar por ti. —Me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta a Charlie, y encendí la radio para que no nos rodeara el silencio. Estaba sintonizada en una radio con música de los ochenta, lo cual no me molestaba. Charlie cantó por mucho rato varias canciones, e incluso reconocí algunas que también me gustaban, porque nunca había sido muy quisquillosa con la música.

Tomé un emparedado de jamón y queso, y mientras lo mascaba me acordé de Edward, la cabaña y yo. Me reí, atragantándome con el pan.

Charlie me miró de reojo preocupado. Yo sólo tosí unos segundos, para luego tragar y reírme de mi estupidez.

— ¿Todo bien, Bells? —preguntó Charlie, interrumpiendo su canto.

Asentí riéndome aún, hasta que ya no tenía más ganas de hacerlo. Charlie se veía notablemente perturbado, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Luego de unos minutos, comencé a preocuparme. ¿Se suponía que Charlie supiera que Edward y yo estábamos juntos?

Cuando había hablado del tema con Edward, él se mostró impaciente por hacerlo todo "súper oficial".

Me había rogado con ojos de perrito y toda táctica que se le ocurriera.

Y ahí iba yo, sentada con mi padre sin estar segura de cómo abordar el tema.

—Am, ¿papá? —susurré luego de un rato.

—Dime, cielo —me incitó.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte hasta el martes en mi casa? —_Y así te presentaré oficialmente a mi novio vampiro_, añadí mentalmente.

—Si eso quieres, pediré permiso en la oficina —respondió sin más.

—Créeme que te haría bien, tomarías un buen descanso —le animé.

Él asintió, para luego conversar de mis clases y de los profesores que tenía. Él lucía feliz de ver que podía adaptarme prácticamente como una persona normal.

— ¿Y no sabes aún los resultados de tus exámenes, las radiografías y esas cosas? —preguntó después.

—Carlisle dijo que prefería esperar un poco antes de que los viéramos. Su plan era juntar un par de análisis más a base de las radiografías.

—Me alegra oír eso. Ya verás cómo vas mejorando.

—Eso espero —suspiré.

.

.

.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Jake, apretándome en un enorme abrazo. Casi me levantó de la silla.

—Hey, Jake. —Le sonreí una vez que se hubo alejado. Saludé con ánimo a toda la tropa, para luego quedarme junto al fuego un par de minutos. Todos conversaban animados sobre diversos temas. Charlie compartía una cerveza con Billy, Seth hablaba con Leah, y ahí estábamos, Jacob y yo.

Salí al porche, recordando cuándo había sido la última vez en la que me había detenido a meditar así. Había sido cuando aún conservaba mis piernas. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, pero me lo sacudí rápidamente cuando noté que él me seguía.

Tomó una silla y juntos nos quedamos en la entrada, oyendo a las aves canturrear.

— ¿Cómo está esa futura escritora? —dijo, tratando de hablar un poco.

—Bien, estudiando a morir. Todo ha sido… simplemente agotador. ¿Y ese estudiante de secundaria?

—Agh, harto —dijo con hastío. Nos miramos de reojo y soltamos unas cuantas risas—. La química orgánica me tiene hasta la coronilla. —Resopló.

— ¿Así que las ciencias no son lo tuyo?

—Ni las matemáticas, tampoco las humanidades. Creo que voy a ir a Seattle a probar suerte haciendo acrobacias en las esquinas.

—Te mojarías en los días que llueva —le molesté.

Nos reímos en conjunto, luego vino una ronda de silencio. Jacob levantó una varita del suelo y se puso a jugar con ella. Observé cómo sus dedos la sacudían de un lado a otro, distraídamente.

Luego de un momento, preguntó:

—Así que… ¿cómo van las cosas con Cullen?

Ese, damas y caballeros, era justamente el tema que buscaba evitar.

—Am, es un… muy, muy buen amigo —mentí. Ya llevábamos casi un mes juntos.

—Bella, mientes terrible. Ya suéltalo. —Suspiró resignado.

—Es que aún no se lo digo a Charlie —siseé—. Vamos a hacer esa cosa de la presentación formal el lunes. Él accedió a volverse conmigo a Seattle por un par de días.

—Así que… Bella anda de novia.

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñé, nerviosa de que pudieran oírnos—. Si Charlie se entera de que te lo dije a ti primero, me mataría.

—Sabes lo que es él, ¿verdad? —Frunció los labios. Yo asentí con suavidad, no muy segura de si había metido la pata o no.

—Es alguien peligroso, Bella. Tienes que… ser cuidadosa. Yo no confío en él. —Gimió.

—Jake, no me ha hecho daño en todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Él resopló.

—No lo sé.

Esperamos un par de minutos en un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto por la varita que sostenía partiéndose en dos. Supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Hey, Jake —murmuré. Él se dio vuelta en mi dirección, pero con la mirada baja. Con mi mano hice que me mirara a los ojos—: voy a estar bien, ¿sí? Eres mi amigo y te quiero, sabes que no te mentiría.

Él sonrió, pero sin ganas. Cuando decidimos entrar, él lucía más serio, como si estuviera pensando muchas cosas importantes.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurré.

—Bella, prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo haré —prometí.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Qué demonios pasa, Bella? —Charlie estaba impaciente. Ambos estábamos en casa, viendo la tele en el sillón. Traté de tomar la pose más despreocupada que tenía, pero era imposible para mí. Era lunes y Edward venía en ese preciso momento a presentarse como la gente ante el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan.

Charlie sabía que me traía algo extraño entre manos, pero no me atrevía a decírselo a la cara, así sin más.

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Me apresuré a abrir, antes de que Charlie rechistara.

Ahí estaba mi ángel personal, al que no había visto desde hace cuatro horas.

—Jefe Swan —saludó educadamente cuando Charlie se puso de pie, moviéndose en dirección a nosotros.

—Hola, Edward. Sabes que puedes decirme Charlie. —Sonrió con sinceridad.

Edward se relajó un poco, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Desde que me había enterado de que podía leer mentes, me preocupaba. Y ahora era mucho más. ¿Qué carajos estaría pensando Charlie ahora?

—Bueno, eh, vamos al sofá —intenté decir con calma. La voz me tembló. Me situé junto al sofá en el que Charlie se encontraba, por lo que Edward tuvo que situarse en el de un solo cuerpo, frente a nosotros.

—Charlie yo… yo venía a presentarme formalmente —habló Edward con decisión. Le guiñé un ojo para infringirle calma.

—Ajá… Bueno, sí, la verdad es que esperaba que esto pasara… Mi hija sola, con un chico en un carro… que aparentemente es muy del gusto de la juventud de hoy… —murmuró. ¿Acaso estaba incómodo?

—Bueno, sí. Edward y yo estamos juntos desde hace aproximadamente tres semanas. Quería esperar para decirte porque quería que fuera en persona, como ahora —balbuceé.

Charlie acarició mi espalda, lo que me indicó que la parte fea ya había pasado. Me tranquilicé cuando él se puso de pie y estiró la mano en dirección a Edward.

—No tiene sentido que te diga que la cuides, porque ya lo haces y de maravilla. Así que… eso.

—Gracias, Charlie. —Sonrió él, estrechando su mano. Acto seguido, Edward se había inclinado ante mí para dejar un beso tierno en mi mejilla.

.

.

.

La relación con Edward era muy bonita. No discutíamos, y era como si fuéramos los amigos de siempre, con la diferencia de que tenía ventajas sobre él, las cuales no me preocupaban en absoluto.

Su familia era un amor conmigo y yo había sido presentada como _la novia que ya sabía todo todito._ Ellos estaban conscientes de que yo estaba clara con lo que eran, y no les molestaba en absoluto, al parecer. Nos habíamos reunido con Charlie un minuto el martes antes de que él se marchara de vuelta a Forks. Las presentaciones formales estaban listas.

Por otro lado, Edward y yo, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema que habíamos conversado en el prado. Ese día simplemente habíamos descansado, hasta que el sol marcó el tiempo de partida. Los días pasaban y cada vez me sentía más ansiosa por discutirlo.

El miércoles estuvo soleado, por lo cual había tenido que salir en taxi, por la mañana. Igualmente en la tarde. Se sentía incómodo tener que ir a clases sola, lejos de mi sol personal. Pero estaba _realmente_ sola, porque ninguno de los Cullen asistía cuando el sol picaba fuerte.

El jueves, o sea ayer, Edward estuvo medio preocupado con el tema de salir de caza, pero no quería hacerlo porque no quería dejarme sola en casa. Había que estudiar en la tarde, por lo que eso no era un gran tema. A pesar de aquello, insistió en compartir la tarde conmigo, con la condición de que adelantaría el fin de semana e iría de caza el viernes.

Y hoy, era el día. Eran exactamente las diez de la mañana, y ya había tenido mi clase de Literatura en el siglo XX. Ahora estábamos Alice y yo en la biblioteca, solas, haciendo las tareas que teníamos pendientes. Yo tenía que redactar un informe acerca de la cultura inglesa y sus costumbres. Alice estaba con un boceto para un vestido de gala.

Estuve buscando por semanas la forma de interceder en el tema, pero no parecía tener suerte con ello. Tenía que hacerlo o perdería mi oportunidad. Carlisle se exiliaría en su oficina todo el día. Así, él me esperaría hasta que saliera de clases para poder ir a ver el resultado de los exámenes.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, para soltar todo con toda la naturalidad que tuve.

— ¿Alice? —susurré.

—Dime, Bells —respondió, soltando el lápiz junto a la croquera.

— ¿Cómo… funciona esto de la transformación?

—Esto, eh… A Edward no le gusta que hable de eso —musitó. Le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Y eso se debe a…?

—Eso se debe a que el tema de la mortalidad o inmortalidad no es algo que le agrade. Se siente culpable por el tema de la religión y las demás cosas de esa onda.

—Edward es muy creyente —concordé.

—Así que, no es tema de su agrado. Tú ya sabes, las cosas son así.

—Allie, bonita, hermosa, preciosa… —inicié.

—Suéltalo, Bella. —Rió.

—Si yo pidiera ser convertida… ¿qué crees que diría la familia?

Alice se petrificó en su asiento. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa tímida. ¿Acaso la había jodido?

.

.

* * *

Muy bieeeen. Aquí tenemos a Alice la-duenda-metiche. ¿Qué le dirá a Bella? Pues bien, esperen al siguiente capítulo porque desde que Alice comienza a meter cuchara, queda la grande. ^^ ¡Así que odienme! Van a tener malos sentimientos conmigo en el 20 u_u

Aquí empieza el drama a lo heavy metal power ranger... Y...

¡Pásense por el prólogo de Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test! :D yo sé que les gustará.

¡Mordiscos!

-Vale


	20. La mentira

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bla, bla, bla… la historia es mía, bla, bla, bla… no la tomes para traducirla o tomarla porque sí, sin mi consentimiento, bla, bla, bla… o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.

Disfruten, queridos querubines :D

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20: **La mentira.

.

—Bella, no puedes preguntarme eso. ¿Estás loca? ¡Si Edward se entera de que estamos hablando de esto va a comerme viva! —Su voz reflejaba la más pura histeria. Me quedé pasmada. ¿Edward ya había discutido aquel tema con los Cullen?

—Alice, tienes que estar jodiéndome. Edward no reaccionó muy bien cuando le hablé de eso, sé que tú eres quien me puede ayudar.

—Bella, por favor, no compliques más las cosas —susurró—. Edward no está muy bien con eso. Tiene miedo de muchas cosas.

—No me evadas, Alice —rogué—. ¿Y si lo conversamos en la tarde? Te invito a mi casa, podemos ver una película, si quieres —ofrecí con una sonrisa lo más convincente posible.

Mi cuñada rodó los ojos. Guardando sus cosas en su bolso, mientras se alejaba, susurró con voz muy baja:

—Bien. Nos vamos juntas a terapia y luego partimos a nuestra noche de chicas.

— ¿Y Edward? —pregunté. Cuando pensé que estaba diciendo las cosas en serio, añadió una sonrisa burlona mientras se retiraba de la biblioteca.

— ¡Edward se puede ir al cuerno!

.

.

.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Yo había almorzado en la cafetería de la universidad, mientras Alice me hacía compañía. Su última clase del día había sido cancelada, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse de eso. Yo ya estaba libre.

Íbamos subiendo al auto de Alice cuando contesté. Aparentemente, éramos las únicas aquí, todo el resto del mundo andaba de caza. Probablemente Alice se había hecho cargo de eso antes.

— ¿Diga?

—_Bella, ¿dónde estás?_

Ah, Edward.

—Mh, vamos subiéndonos al auto. Ella va a llevarme a terapia hoy.

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Cariño, espérame en la portería. Estaré allí en unos diez minutos._

Miré a mi lado, donde Alice ya me había quitado el teléfono.

—Déjala respirar, Romeo. ¡Disfruta de tu día de caza!

—_Alice, yo quer…_

— ¡Adiós! —gritó. Me hizo una seña para que yo también hablara.

— ¡Te amo!

— _¡No te atrevas a cortarme, duende! ¡Mary Alice Cull…!_

Cortó y apagó mi teléfono, para luego depositarlo en mi bolsillo, salimos del estacionamiento camino a la consulta de Carlisle.

—Romeo puede tener un día de calidad con Jasper. Te raptaré oficialmente por hoy.

Sonreí con suficiencia, besando la mejilla de Alice.

— ¡_Cuñis_, eres la mejor!

.

.

.

Cuando habíamos llegado donde Carlisle, presenté mi ficha médica en recepción. Una vez que tuve permitido ingresar, Alice empujó mi silla hasta que llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle. Él besó mi mejilla amistosamente y a Alice le dio un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —susurró. Parecía un poco perturbado, al igual que Alice. Ella se quedó un tiempo en trance, como si estuviera teniendo una visión.

Una vez que eso pasó, sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Qué viste, Alice? —Carlisle preguntó. Ambos nos giramos para verla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, como si no fuera algo importante.

Traté de hacer caso omiso de eso. Carlisle interrumpió.

—Bella, antes de que pasemos a terapia, tengo que hablar contigo, después puedes conversarlo con Charlie. Por cierto, Alice, luego puedes llevarla a casa, ¿sí?

—Vamos a ver un par de películas. —Ella semi-sonrió.

Sentí que el pecho se me oprimía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Carlisle sacó un sobre blanco, bastante grande, para así ponerlo sobre la mesa. Abrió el contenido y reconocí de inmediato las láminas negras.

Tenía los resultados de mis exámenes.

—Bella, tengo los resultados de tu más reciente chequeo médico.

Alice estaba petrificada a mi lado... ¡Pero Alice veía el futuro! ¡Ella ya podía saber los resultados!

— ¿Y? —dije luego de un par de segundos de silencio. Carlisle trató de mantenerse compuesto.

Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿qué decían las radiografías?

—Ábrelas, Carlisle —pedí, cada vez más nerviosa.

Sacó el contenido del sobre y lo puso en su pizarra iluminada. Ahí se veía claramente mi columna.

Pero yo no era médico, yo no sabía qué había detrás de ese análisis.

—Bella… tu columna sigue igual que el análisis pasado.

Esperé.

—Al igual que el anterior y el anterior. También sigue igual… que el día en el que llegaste aquí.

Esperé paciente, sin querer procesar lo que él me estaba diciendo. Alice acarició mi espalda, pero me quité su mano de encima.

— ¿Y? ¿No era todo cuestión de tiempo?

—No hay progreso, Bella. Sin importar cuántos ejercicios practiques, sin importar cuanta terapia hagas… no se han regenerado las fibras.

Un sonido extraño salió de mi boca. Sonó como un gemido o un sollozo.

—No hay posibilidad de que esto mejore, Bella. Hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible. ¿Sabes que te quiero, no? Eres como una hija para mí. Siempre voy a buscar lo mejor para ti. Y de verdad ya no sé qué hacer con esto. —Carlisle se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviera al borde del colapso.

Seguí paralizada en mi lugar. Cuando sentí que me recomponía, no tuve más opción que mirar al suelo, porque ya no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos. Mis esperanzas estaban destruidas, y esto sólo confirmaba lo que ya creía.

—Nunca volveré a caminar, ¿verdad? ¿No ahora?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

Entre sollozos, gemidos y lágrimas, me desvanecí. Lo último que alcancé a oír, era el sonido de la puerta del despacho azotarse, para luego oír la voz de mi ángel.

— ¿¡Le contaste!?

.

.

.

Desperté en mi habitación, tapada por un par de mantas. Una caricia gélida en mi piel, me avisó que no estaba sola. A mi lado estaba Edward, con los ojos color topacio.

—Hey.

—Hey —susurré con los ojos cerrados. No quería hablar con nadie, quería sumirme en mi propia miseria y asumir la verdad.

Bien. Ahora ya no había esperanza, pero tenía a Edward. Al menos ya estaba habituada a la idea de que podría quedarme así por siempre con tal de estar junto a él. Ya nada importaba, sólo necesitaba un minuto para reconfortarme.

Edward sostenía una toallita húmeda entre sus dedos. Con cuidado la deslizó por mis pómulos, frente y el resto de mi rostro. Me sentí un poco más fresca, más limpia.

—Llorabas en tus sueños —explicó.

Ni siquiera me esforcé en contestarle. Me quedé en mi sitio, sintiéndome miserable.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Nueve de la noche. Alice quería quedarse contigo, pero preferí hacerlo yo. Se fue a casa. Podrán tener su tarde de películas luego —bromeó, posiblemente para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Yo cerré mis ojos, cansada.

—Ya no importa.

—Bella, cielo, vas a estar bien. Lo prometo. Ya le conté todo a Charlie, al menos para informarle.

— ¿Está bien?

—Le pedí que se mantuviera tranquilo, por ti.

Esperé un par de minutos, en silencio. Observé la pared que estaba precariamente iluminada por mi lamparita de noche, sobre el buró.

—Tú… ¿tú ya sabías esto? —espeté. Recordando la última frase que había oído en el despacho de Carlisle.

Edward no fue capaz de mirarme a la cara. Bajó la vista, para jugar con la colcha. Se recostó a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Vas a estar bien.

Lo empujé.

Edward se sobresaltó, aunque no le hubiera movido ni un pelo. Me miró sorprendido, incorporándose.

—Bella, Carlisle recibió los exámenes hace unos días. —Su voz sonaba convincente, pero no me dejé fiar. Antes de que lo pudiera evitar, estaba llorando de nuevo—. Yo puedo leer mentes.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Deberías haberme dicho! —grité de repente, confundida por lo potente que sonaba mi voz.

—Bella, eso es asunto de Carlisle, yo no puedo meterme ahí, ¿comprendes?

— ¡Ya lo sabías! ¡Y no me lo advertiste! ¡Me lo ocultaste!

Seguí sollozando, y cuando Edward se acercó para limpiar mi cara con la toallita, se la quité de las manos y la tiré al suelo. Me senté en la cama y me pasé a la silla de ruedas, que estaba a mi lado.

Rodé por sobre la toallita, aplastándola.

¡Edward era un mentiroso! ¿Cómo podía mentirme con eso?

Cuando llegué a la puerta de salida, la abrí. Edward venía detrás de mí.

—Bella, ¿qué haces?

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! —chillé.

El rostro de Edward estaba estupefacto.

—Bella, cariño, no te enojes, podemos discutirlo luego…

— ¡Qué te vayas, dije!

Y con el dolor de mi alma, Edward cruzó la puerta. Cuando se la cerré en la cara y me iba al pasillo, oí claramente un grito proveniente desde la entrada de mi puerta.

—Esto no importa en absoluto, Bella, ¡te amo completa, con tus virtudes y tus falencias!

.

.

.

No dejé de llorar en toda la noche, porque tenía la cara mojada cuando desperté, así que deduje que incluso mis sueños fueron tristes.

Me moví mecánicamente para tomar mi ducha.

Una vez que me hallé vestida, me observé en el espejo.

Yo estaba dispuesta a esto, porque sabía que por Edward podía hacer esto y mucho más.

Pero, ¿él ocultándome algo tan importante? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Iba a salir al buzón por mi correo, el cual no retiraba hace dos semanas. Las cuentas no se pagarían solas.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Edward sentado en la entrada de mi puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigí saber. Aún estaba dolida con el asunto.

—Esperé por ti, toda la noche. Créeme que estaría dispuesto a esperarte dos días más aquí afuera si fuera necesario.

—No ahora, Edward —pedí. Intenté bajar por la rampa, pero él me bloqueó el paso.

—Perdóname, sólo es que pensé que Carlisle debería decírtelo de forma profesional. Perdóname, perdóname, por favor.

—Muévete, Edward —dije, haciendo caso omiso de sus disculpas. Aunque un lado de mí sabía que no podía estar molesta con él, el otro me decía que no fuera tan ridícula. Tenía que hacerle sufrir un poco más.

Antes de que pudiera sacármelo de encima, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Era un beso demandante, fuerte. No se parecía en absoluto a los besos amorosos y cariñosos que solía darme siempre.

Este era un beso de arrepentimiento, de disculpa.

Cuando sentí que le devolvía el beso, con mis manos jugando con el cabello que nacía de su nuca, Edward se apartó, demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

—Perdóname.

—Déjalo ya, Edward. —Le hice a un lado para acercarme a mi buzón, a sacar mi correspondencia.

—No parecía que pensaras eso cuando te besé —se burló.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, cállate.

Iba de vuelta a mi puerta, y una vez que entré, Edward se quedó afuera, sentado de la misma forma que lo encontré hace unos minutos atrás.

—Estaré esperando lo que sea necesario —afirmó.

—Créeme que te tomará un buen rato —respondí.

Luego de eso, cerré la puerta en su cara.

Cuando entré a casa, seguía perturbada. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Tomé desayuno en paz, apenas procesando el hecho de que estaba comiéndome una tostada. Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo y luego de mi café.

Sin embargo, no estaba de humor para comer. Dejé la mitad de mi alimento en el plato.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, Edward seguía allí sentado. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados, incluso parecía dormido.

Lucía adorable.

Abrí la puerta y observé a Edward, en sus labios se curvó una adorable y maldita sonrisa, la cual me hizo enrojecer.

—Puedes irte. Pero quiero que venga Alice, ahora.

—Bueno, al menos no vas a quedarte sola —se conformó. En menos de lo que pude pestañar, Edward ya estaba sobre el volvo—. ¡Te amo, y lo sabes!

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Edward. —Negué con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, oí el sonido del timbre.

— ¡Bella! —La voz cantarina de Alice resonó en mis oídos.

Abrí la puerta, dándole un cálido abrazo a Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Puedo ver el futuro, y supe que me llamarías. —Me guiñó el ojo. Le dejé pasar, dedicándole una media sonrisa—. Lamento lo que pasó ayer con Edward… pero no te enojes con él, por favor.

—No estoy molesta por el hecho de estar así, es que me lo ocultó. De todas formas, da igual. Si me convierten igual me quedaría en silla de ruedas para siempre… aunque no importa —susurré, una vez ya acomodadas en la sala de estar—; por él podría hacer eso y mucho más. Pero no me gusta que me oculten las cosas.

—Bella, ¿quién te dijo que no podrías volver a caminar? La ponzoña puede reparar eso.

— ¿Qué? —demandé.

—La ponzoña podría hacerte caminar de nuevo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Edward me lo dijo.

En ese momento capté la ira en mi voz.

¡¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera mentirme con eso?!

.

.

* * *

Sé que en este momento quieren matarme u_u o quizás a Edward, pero es probable que terminen desquitándose conmigo T_T

Bien, ahora quiero saber qué opinan de toda esta situación, se viene un bombazo.

**¡Por cierto! El primer capítulo de "Bella Swan's Brand New Acid Test" ya lo subí :) para que lo miren y si gustan, sigan la historia. También a mi nuevo One Shot para la batalla de los OS, titulado "Querida Bella". Ambos pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil :) pásense por allí.**

**¡Besitos a todas y gracias por su fidelidad con la lectura del fic y los comentarios! Sobre todo a las guest que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de darles un cálido saludo de mi parte.**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles en BSBNAT y el viernes con una nueva actu de UPEF!**

Mordiscos

-Vale


End file.
